


They Were Wrong

by Loki_Tears



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian's are asses, Bromance, F/M, Gen, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki is never helpless, Loki loves his mom, Partial Mind Control, Platonic Thor/Loki relationship, Poor Loki, Post Avengers (Movie), Protective Thor, Protective Tony, Slow Build, Tony identifies with Loki, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Tears/pseuds/Loki_Tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are invited to Asgard for Loki's trial. At the final hearing surprising people defend Loki, and the one behind Loki's chaos is revealed. Not a good summary but hey its my first. Please give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give much thanks to Kita42 my Beta.
> 
> I am sorry to any Sif fans I may offend. There will be redemption for her though. Maybe she and Loki will find a friendship lost long ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Thor, The Avengers, or Marvel. If you recognize any reference to certain movies it is not mine. Do not sue me.

* * *

 

I stood on the balcony of my room watching Asgard’s sunrise.  Once again I found no sleep the previous night.  In fact, sleep has been evading me since I watched Loki fall into the void created by the broken Bi-Frost.  My heart had been heavy with guilt at not seeing my brother’s torment and pain that he and others caused. Loki’s silent suffering drove him to madness; madness that lead a foreign army to Midgard that killed an astonishing low number of its people. SHIELD assessed the Chitauri were taking hostages instead of killing.

No matter the death toll Loki still had to answer for his crimes, and with a saddened heart I still had to fight him. I and the Midgardian heroes prevailed over my brother. The victory was won for Midgard, but it was a loss for me. Another triumph over my brother only served to further the gap between us. I saw the anger and shame in his eyes as he was brought back to Asgard chained and gagged. To spare him more shame I bought him in through one of the secret tunnels known only to the royal family to the All-Father’s study.

Father had looked upon Loki with disappointment and sadness. He placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder only for Loki to jerk away. Loki wore a mask of cold indifference to the man who had raised him. I couldn’t blame Loki for his anger against our father.  After finding out he had been lied to for centuries, and father falling into Odinsleep; it left Loki unsure of his role in this family.  Once our mother entered the room she went straight for Loki, ignoring any warning we gave. The change within Loki was immediate. It was clear mother still had Loki’s love. Mother had always had a way with Loki. She was his champion, and what I thought as of her favorite child. She still called Loki her baby. Seeing mother with Loki, I knew he wasn’t truly gone if he still had an open heart to our mother, perhaps I could squeeze a place back inside it. Then again it might be my wishful thinking after years of neglecting him.

For centuries I was ignorant of how Loki felt. I neglected his feelings and wrote them off as jealousy as others did. Now that I think back Loki was happier when it was just the two of us, before I met my friends; if I can still call them that.  The Warriors Three and Sif had always mocked Loki and I had always overlooked their behaviors thinking they meant what they said as friendly jests.   After Loki’s fall I started to understand what vexed Loki’s soul so much. The Warriors and Sif were my friends and not Loki’s. They all accepted Loki’s death with ease; especially Sif. A week hadn’t even passed and Sif asked me to join them on a hunt. She thought it be good if I got out the palace for a while. While I took my anger out on my kills, my heart wasn’t in it. While camping I was asked rather rudely by Sif about the Bilgesnipe that crawled up my armor. I found myself taken back. Did she honestly not care? Did any of them? Did anyone besides he, and his parents care?

It was Hogun who took me aside and who was honest with me. None of the Warrior Three hated Loki but they didn’t consider him a friend.

_“I can’t speak for Lady Sif, but I can speak on behalf of Volstagg, Fandral, and a few others, and we’re sorry Thor,” he said grimly.  “I never lost a brother, so I can't begin to imagine what it is you're going through right now." Hogun looked very apologetic before he spoke again._

_“Loki wasn't the most beloved person on Asgard, and we all rather see him leave than come. The truth is very few people are going to mourn Loki. They are going to mourn for you, and hope you forget about Loki in time and see Loki as they saw him.”_

_I practically felt the low growl coming forth to warn Hogun. “And how did they see my brother?”_

_Before he spoke Sif and the other warriors came through the clearing. Sif spoke the answer to my question. “He was different from the rest of us. He hid behind his magic, his lies, and he wasn’t a true warrior. He was without honor, and died the way he lived,” she spat._

_It took every ounce of will power I had not to strike her for her disrespect of my brother. “Is that how you speak of the dead Sif?” I growled, challenging her._

_“Loki never had my respect, nor did he have respect of any of ours; he didn’t even have yours.”_

_This time I did strike out grabbing her around the neck.  The warriors frantically reached out calling for me to let go and trying to pry my finger from around her neck.  “If I were you I would mind my words more carefully,” I said finally letting go._

_“He was different from us, from you,” she wheezed out._

_It was true Loki wasn’t like us. Nobody but, father, mother, Heimdall, General Tyr, and the council and I knew just how much different. To my great shame up until my banishment I would have agreed with them.  If Loki had not confronted me about his true feelings, I’d be agreeing. I loved my brother but I treated him poorly, and took him for granted. It isn’t until the one you love is gone do you truly realize your mistakes.  I needed to defend Loki to let them know where I stood now. I would no longer allow them to slander Loki’s name as I once had without consequence._

_“What’s wrong with being different? So what if he chose magic. He still stood on the field of battle with us. In fact he’s the only magic user who stood in the mist of wars, besides the All-father. So what if he prefers books to Asgardian steel? He was no more deserving than any of us just for the simple fact he was out there on the front line with us.”_

_Fandral and Volstagg had the decency to at least look shameful. Hogun kept his indifferent stance as always. Only Sif look dumbfounded at what I said._

In spite of what Hogun said it was a different story at Loki’s funeral pyre. All of the court and the nobles were there out of ceremony. No one anticipated the mass amount of common citizens of Asgard turn out.  Some thought they were there to make sure the trickster was dead, but that wasn’t the case.  It was asked if someone would speak a few words. Of course no one in the court stood, and the magic users stayed silent out of fear of the warriors. I myself started only to see many of the citizens were volunteering to speak.  It turned out Loki wasn’t loved by the court or in the political arena, but the citizens, the true people of Asgard held him in high esteem.  It also let me know how little I knew of Loki.

The heartfelt words and tales they told of Loki had mother in tears. One of the tales that stood out most is where Loki would make sure the families of slain soldiers were taken care of. He assigned guards to the family to make sure work was getting done and that the family didn’t go hungry from a lack of income.  He used his magic to heal some and tutor those who showed promise in magic. The most inspiring account was that of a young boy. The young boy had spoken to Loki about his desire to be a hero, and to die in battle with honor. Apparently Loki told him he didn’t need to die in battle to have honor.  I could tell this didn’t sit well with the some of the higher ranked warriors, but they dared not to anger the All-father who seemed to have the tiniest smile on his face and nodding in agreement with the words the boy spoke.  Loki told the boy ‘a hero can be anyone, even someone doing the simplest things.’

Listening to this hurt, because I didn’t know this person they spoke of. I felt jealous that these people, who were stranger to me may have known Loki better than I. They saw the best in Loki and hardly knew their crown prince other than from the tales passersby. It seemed the roles had been reversed. I was held and high esteem of the royal court and nobles. Yet it was Loki who had the heart of Asgard’s citizens. I guess Loki gave what the nobles gave to him; a false face of mischief, for their contentment. Thinking back centuries past Loki had no one he was close with. Palace life must seem like prison to him.

_“_ _I only_ _ever wanted_ _to be_ _your equal_ _!”_ echoed through my mind. I closed my eyes as tears of loss stung them. In that moment I realized the depth of my failure as a brother.

* * *

 

When word came from Heimdall that Loki lived, I felt happiness and heartbreak all over again at the crimes he had so far committed on Midgard. Of course the court was all for taking his head. The All-Father asked me to retrieve him.  Sif immediately demanded to accompany me, which I forbade. It was seconded by mother, who had begun to understand Sif hated Loki.

Upon my arrival, I admit I might have let my temper take over, with talk of imagined slights, and a would be king. I knew this was a wrong move, but this was the brother I knew and not the one the citizens spoke of. In the end I did what I had to once again and brought him back to another prison; this time with bars. Also my fellow Avengers had been called to witness and testify for Loki’s trial, which had been going on for a week.  Natasha had been chosen to speak for Midgard. Her testimony damned Loki far more than Heimdall’s. She made Loki seemed like evil incarnate. The royal court and nobles listened with glee and ate up all the disdain she had for Loki. She found me afterwards and apologized.  I found her words sincere, but they still left me empty.  

Today, my father’s lifelong friends on the council will pass judgement on Loki, in a way that I will know to be fair. Before that they’ll ask if anyone has anything to say in giving lenience to Loki. I myself am forbidden, as is mother. I know no one will say anything in his defense, which left Loki to defend himself. The only problem is that Loki hasn’t spoken a word since I returned him to Asgard. Without a testimony Loki would be executed, exiled, or given some other foul punishment that would leave Loki forever damaged. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Brother," I said to an empty room. 

* * *

 

Court convened at noon. Thor took a place on the steps behind his mother. Frigga looked ready to flee at a moment’s notice.  Odin looked as if he had aged another century this week. His remaining eye which was always piercing looked weary. He tapped Gungnir on the golden tiled floor, and everyone was silent.

“Bring in the accused.”

Four of Odin's most trusted guards brought a chained Loki without his gag. His form strong and impressive as he moved with feline-like grace, with his head held high. Loki was placed behind a golden bannister. 

“As it is written by our laws, we will now hear anyone who has anything to say on behalf of the accused.”

All was quiet until a swishing of a gown was heard. There was a collective gasp and protest heard. The beautiful princess of Vanir Sigyn stood. Sigyn was desired by most men in the court of Asgard and Vanir. Her beauty rivaled that of The Enchantress Amora and an quiet anger that matched the All-Mother.  Everyone thought she or either Sif would be their next Queen of Asgard. She bowed to Odin and turned to face Loki back to Odin.

“Lady Sigyn, the council will hear you now,” Odin replying, eager to hear what the woman had to say.

“I speak on behalf of the man whom I love,” she spoke softly, inciting outrage, which was heard from the gallery.

“He enchanted her!”

 

“He tricked her!”

 

“He’s up to his tricks again.”

 

Gungnir was heard once again bringing silence to the court. Odin looked toward the Sorceress Supreme, who like Heimdall was loyal only to the king.

“There is no spell or enchantment,” the elderly sorceress declared indifferently. “If she loves the prince it is of her own freewill."

Odin nodded for Sigyn to continue, surprised at this new revelation. He had hoped one day for Sigyn to take interest in Thor, as Thor had once with her, until he met the mortal Jane Foster. Yet he felt himself glad she loved Loki enough to be ostracized for standing up for him. Clearly she saw something beyond face value that others did not. For many years he and Frigga thought a nice young lady would do well in reining Loki in.  Unfortunately the ladies favored Thor, as did everyone else in the court. Odin might have lost one of his eyes but it didn’t mean he was blind to the prejudice against Loki, for not being what they thought he should be. Yet he knew he couldn’t fight Loki’s battles for him like Thor did on so many occasions, which made them outcast Loki even further. Thor and Loki eventually grew apart, but even then Loki would follow Thor even if it meant death.

Thor lusted for battle and desired glory and he was practically worshiped for his good looks and prowess as a warrior. Loki has good looks that had been commented on as being beautiful by many men and women. Also Loki is a very skilled fighter; although it was a different style that is made up more out of magic, speed, agility, grace, and foresight, rather than just brute strength. Unfortunately, his people can’t see past magic. Yet it was Loki’s talent with his tongue that made him stand out. He took on a more diplomatic role, which is not favored among Æsir. Diplomats liked dealing with Loki as opposed to Thor for obvious reasons, but they would always praise Thor, because Loki would out think them at every turn, giving favor to the Æsir or whoever he saw fit. Loki would have made a wise and fair king, but he knew the people of the court would never follow him, and also because it was Thor’s birthright gave him the title of crown prince.   He knew Loki would be hurt by being passed over and for the truth of his true parentage; he discovered so harshly. He just never thought it would come to this. His eye found Sigyn’s as he listened to her testimony to spare Loki’s life. 

“Loki and I have been lovers for over a century," Sigyn said ignoring the gasp of indignation and surprise. 

"Loki chose to keep our relationship secret, because he feared the backlash against me. He cared not for the attacks against himself that would undoubtedly come,” she accused.  

“I know the crimes for which Loki is accused of. Yes they are terrible and I don’t condone his conduct of the subjugation of Midgard, but this is the first true time Loki has acted out. While Loki is prone to mischief, he never did anything malicious other than make those who think they above him feel foolish, or a prank with no lasting damages other than to your pride, she let those words sink in before continuing.

“Can you say that for others who have time and time again started battles and fights for the sake of personal glory?” More gasps were heard. Everyone knew Sigyn spoke of Thor, and his short temper that had led them into many unnecessary battles, and loss of life. Thor knew it as well, but he didn’t mind because it was true. Others however didn’t share her notions, by coming up with the only defense they had.

“He let the Frost Giants in that ruined the coronation of our new king, and got him banished!”

“He tried to steal the throne and kill Thor,” Sif spat venomously, but Sigyn turned to Sif and quickly retorted.

“If Loki wanted to get rid of Thor don’t you think he would have come up with a far more elaborate plan? You’ve known him for centuries, when has he ever come up with an ill-considered plan? Loki never does anything without a purpose. And as far as Thor’s banishment goes; nobody told him to ride off to Jotunheim, and ignite a millennium old blood war.”

“If Loki hadn’t ruined the coronation, we wouldn’t have needed to go to Jotunheim,” Sif argued with many agreeing with her.

“A coronation was a petty excuse for any crown prince to go to another realm and start making threats," she yelled passionately. “A king must be above such pettiness, something Prince Thor was not clearly was not. Where would Asgard be if for every time someone insulted him he ignites a riot?”

Sif had no answer for the woman, because it was true she had seen it herself. Thor started a fight over being called a ‘princess.’ She had overlooked it many times before but to be confronted and called on it she had no argument that could excuse Thor’s actions. Thor stood there smiling at Sigyn’s insight on his past behavior; if the woman put Sif in her place he could only imagine how Loki handled her barbs.

“I don’t know what happened to Loki before taking up the throne. However, what I do know is some of you actually thought he was doing something right, by destroying Jotunheim, and you couldn't care less about Midgard.  As I said before, I don’t condone what he’s done, but I think you all are forgetting one key piece of evidence that no one asked or didn’t care too,” she told the court coolly.

“What happened after he fell into the void? Loki was missing a whole year and none of you asked him. What did he see? Who did he encounter? What happened over that span of one year?” she said passionately fighting for her love. “What made a man who is profoundly intelligent turn to madness? Who or what drove him to go this far?” Thor like many others took in the council’s reaction to Sigyn, and he could tell they were considering what she said.

Sigyn immediately pivoted to see some angry stares and some curious ones as well. She only hoped she got through to the council to forestall their final verdict. Upon returning to her seat she saw one of Midgardian’s heroes standing. He was too quick for his fellow warriors to catch him. He was known as the Man of Iron who she got to know over the last few days. He reminded her of Loki. She only hoped he could speak like him as well.

Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, took center stage in the Golden Hall. He turned back to look at the angry faces of Fury, Clint and Natasha, which promised him pain. The confused face of Steve’s and the resolved look on Bruce’s. Bruce understood Tony’s reasoning. He also took in the faces of the Asgardian crowd. They looked pissed, but Tony was no stranger to pissing people off.  He looked to Thor, who looked like he wanted to lift him into a bone crushing hug. He mentally made a note to avoid Thor after this.

“If I may your majesty?” he asked.

* * *

 

Please tell me how I did!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's big mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic book Natasha is a Russian super soldier born in 1928. She has similar powers to Steve but don't concentrate on that too hard. It will only be mentioned once.

CHAPTER 2

“You may,” Odin said nodding his approval.

“For those who don’t know me I’m Tony Stark the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist of what you call Midgard,” he started earning disapproving glances from the Avengers. “I’m not here to defend Loki per se, but I do have something to say about him; and if I end up defending Loki that’s fine too because I like pissing people off.”

“Son of Howard,” Odin warned. 

“Ok, ok,” he said holding his hands up in mock surrender. “Um…I don’t like Loki. My first meeting with Loki was explosive to say the least. From the start I had him categorized as a mad man on a power trip. But the more I observed him I came to the conclusion that; He’s not crazy maybe eccentric but not crazy not by a long shot. Sure he’s arrogant; he craves attention by trying to prove his worth.  He does that by proving how intelligent he is. And I admit he ran circles around us and enjoyed watching us scramble to find answers and ways to stop him. He enjoys inflicting pain to those he thinks have done him wrong,” he said pointing out Loki’s narcissism.

“He enjoys the dramatics. He wants to be seen, and he wants an audience and a great monument with his name on it.”  Tony stopped and turned to look at Loki, who so far remained eerily quiet.

“Then it hits me why I really don’t like him. This guy is every bit the narcissist I am. My relative short life mirrors his millennium long life. He reminds me of every fault I have. Loki and I have walked similar paths in life, and even I had my own golden child to contend with.”

Tony loathed admitting he and Loki were alike, but he couldn’t ignore the similarities. Those similarities caused him to have sympathy for the devil. He turned back towards the throne. “They only difference is I could do what he did and get away with it. In fact I had, and for a long time I did. The people on Midgard called me The Merchant of Death. I supplied Midgard’s North American military and their allies with special weapons. I designed my weapons to leave nothing or no one standing within 100-200 leagues. And I was praised for it.”

“Impossible!” one of the nobles shouted. Tony looked to Thor for back up.

“It’s true, All-Father. Midgardians are not as primitive as once thought. During the Chitauri attack, one of their weapons was unleashed. It would have destroyed everything including Loki and I had it not been for the Man of Iron.”

Instant chatter filled the hall about weak Midgardians possessing such weapons, before Odin brought them to a halt once more with Gungnir. “If such things are true, Son of Howard, you have my gratitude for the lives of my sons.”

Tony merely nodded.  Going back down memory lane made him feel uneasy and remembering the void that had collapsed around him left him shaky, but he had to do this. “In the aspects of making weapons I was successful. The military came to me asking for more, and each time I out did myself, and I patted myself on the back for my ingenuity,” almost feeling shame for being proud of his creations.

“Of course someone has to be responsible for the devastation my weapons caused. The leaders of North America take responsibility; because they have to. But it’s easy enough for them to justify it. I know I could've had I cared enough. The military just follows orders, so there was no accountability on their part other than to perform morally and admirably. But there were some people who thought I should share the liability, and I would laugh. I laughed in their faces and gave them my sarcasm about being the one who keeps things in order. I didn’t care what my weapons were used for. I didn’t care who they hurt, who it killed. All I cared about was being the best, being seen, and getting praised; and people hated me for it. And what’s worse, some people loved me for it. Even though the people who were killed were from different nations, a few people of our nation cared about their well-being. Not many, mind you, but a few – hippies, peaceniks, you know the type. Actually, you probably don’t. Anyway, all I could think about is which lovely lady gets to spend the night with me.”

There was more murmuring in the gallery, and then Tony heard it; facepalms from at least two of his fellow Avengers and “STARK” from both one eyed leaders.

“Ok, ok, well anyway I had a big turning point in my life, which could make or break me. It started with me giving a weapons presentation to the military generals and their allies. Once again I went over and beyond their expectations. On the way back to basecamp the convoy was attacked. The military that I fashioned weapons for found themselves on the other side of those weapons I created including myself.  The objective of the attack was to kill me, which they nearly did. That was until they realized who I was and the possibilities and advantages it gave them.”

Odin, the council, and court were mesmerized by Tony’s story so far. Of course Asgard loved any story that involved war and bloodshed.

“I woke to find myself their prisoner, alongside another prisoner who was a doctor and an inventor like me.  He was ordered to save my life or forfeit his own. He kept me alive through some unconventional and creative ways. Well how they kept me alive isn’t as important as why,” he said not wanting to go into detail about the hole in his chest.

“When they finally came for me I was greeted and addressed by a title no one wants to be referred to as: ‘Tony Stark The most famous mass murderer in the history of America’. I never saw myself as a murderer but these people said this to me as if it were a compliment. Their leader clarified that ‘whoever holds the weapons manufactured by Stark Industries rules the world... and soon, it will be his turn to rule.’ My weapons gave leverage to whoever controlled them,” he continued remembering just how truly terrified he was in that cave and what they wanted him to do.

“In my captivity I noticed that they already had a lot of my weapons, but they wanted my latest weapon. And they weren’t shy about convincing me when I refused.”

Quiet whispers of “torture” reached around the hall.

“They took me to a neighboring community and showed me the true devastation of my weapons. In a different country I wasn’t the guy who was held in high regard, who was praised, celebrated and honored. There I was the guy who killed someone’s mother, father, brother, sister, someone’s child, their baby. To them I was the monster. It was different to see things up close, to see the devastation caused by weapons I’d made. Those people weren’t soldiers; they were civilians, refugees, and victims of a war that was not theirs,” Tony told the court remembering the accusing glares and the cries of hungry children.

“Even if I gave them what they wanted I knew it wouldn’t end there. They’d want more. So while sitting in their prison I decided what would be the point. I had resigned myself to die. However the doctor who saved my life saw that something in me that I never saw myself. He saw I had a true gift to give to the world. He saw someone destined for a greater purpose than the one people thought I was capable of; someone strong enough who’s going to last. He saw someone who could make a difference. And that was more than what anybody ever thought of me…except myself on my good days” he adds taking a breath to compose himself.

“He saved my life twice; the second time by giving his own.  I’ve honored my gift, and I honor him every time I put on that suit, because I was given a second chance. And maybe I’m up here because I see the same thing a total stranger saw in me as I see in Loki, and I know there is more to him than what people are willing to see.”

“Very inspiring, son of Howard, but I think your allies feel differently,” one of the council members spoke.

Tony turned looking into the angry faces of Natasha, Clint, and Nick Fury, and smiled. “They’re just being self-righteous right now,” Tony told them airily. “They forgot they have a past too; don’t you Natasha.”

Natasha gave him a warning glare, and Tony flashed a false smile. “Agent Romanoff a couple of days ago you made Loki look like evil personified. A couple years ago people thought the same about you. You were a cold blooded murdering assassin. You didn’t kill because you had to, and you didn’t do it for the greater good; Oh no,” he drawled.

“You did it for payment. If the price was right you killed whoever your target was, whoever stood in your way,” He paused letting this information sink in with the court, and to Natasha who seemed to have forgotten herself.

“This went on until SHIELD started hunting you. So when you were backed into that corner with no way out they offered you a second chance. The same went for the archer. When the bottom was crumbling beneath you they offered you a second chance. And Bruce you’re a good friend but even you made mistakes. You tried to leap natural evolution forward overnight, and it made you a fugitive; granted you had good reasons. However I gotta say SHIELD gave you a second chance; granting they knew where you were and didn’t bother to give you immunity until they needed you,” accusingly eyeing Fury.

“Look I know what Loki did better than anyone. I mean come on; the guy threw me out of a window. He threw me out of my own window. He threw me out of a closed window, my brand new window at that,” he said thinking about his tower…and to sucker Odin into footing the bill.

“Look all I’m saying is our lives don’t differ from each other, and at a different place and time it would have been easy for any one of us to become Loki. I’m just asking for you not to look at this as black and white. I’m sure there is a gray area that’s being over looked if you know what I mean,” he said giving the All-Father a pointed stare letting Odin know he knew the truth about Loki. “Don’t write him off as this evil person, because he’s not.”

Tony heard many scoffs and snorts of disapproval and seethed.

“Okay I’ll be honest, you need Loki to take care of these halfwits,” Tony said jerking his thumb behind him.  The response was immediate. Most of the court was on their feet shouting insults, while others advanced on Tony for besmirching the honor in front of the court. Thor took a defensive stance in front of his friend. The rest of the Avengers went on alert damning Tony for his mouth they knew eventually would get them into trouble.

Once again Odin struck Gungnir as his raised his voice shouting for silence. It took a few moments before everyone was back in their seats and quiet again. Thor went back to post, while Tony continued to stand before the throne looking pleased. However, turning his attention back to Odin his smirk dropped.  Odin’s face was furious.

 “You’re acting like a pack of ravenous wolves,” his voice thundered across the hall. “You’re not on a battlefield, this is a court proceeding. Act like it. And you son of Howard, explain yourself.”

Tony licked his lips. It was hell to rehash his memories, but since he and Cap retrieved Reindeer Games from Stuttgart something told him there was more to this story. When he and the others asked Thor about Loki, the Asgardian was a bit tightlipped about his brother.  Yet Thor let enough slip for him to put together a theory.  While the others were focused on their own agendas every so often he’d make random observations of Loki. The parts fit, but there was something missing. Upon spending a week in Asgard all the pieces finally fell into place for him. Asgard, the so called Golden Realm, was filled with assholes.

“When I came to Asgard I was told to keep my mouth shut and not insult anybody, which could start an interstellar galactic incident. It kinda made me want to actually, but I promised I’d behave. So not wanting to anger your people who wear weapons like bad fashion statements I stayed silent, but when you’re silent you hear things. For the most part there was nothing except songs of tribute and drunken tales of war, which is entertaining for a while, and then it gets mind-numbing after hearing the same tale just with different names.  And where the hell do you come up with these names anyway? Nevermind. Topic for another day. Anyway, I couldn’t find one source of intelligent conversation unless it was kept to the shadows.”

Angry hisses filled the room. “Well it’s true,” he aspirated.  “But I also heard blatant disrespect of me and my friends.”

Thor grimaced. “Friend Tony?”

“Your people see us as cowards Thor.  Steve and Natasha who received strength enhancing serums from their governments are no true warriors in their eyes. A guy who shoots long-range weapons is seen as cowardly because he doesn’t engage head on like a fool would. The good doctor;s alter ego fits their mold of brute strength but is believed to be a mindless beast. Then there is me the worst one of all; a Midgardian Seiðr. They looked down on my awesome suit because it reminded them of magic,” Tony stroked his hand down goatee.

“Then I realized these war oriented propagandizing people hate anything different and especially the guy who’s always going to be smarter than they are…namely Loki.  So they will try to rub out anything they think will take away their way of life,” he said addressing the warrior’s distain for magic.

There were more hisses of anger and whispers of seiðr and ergi, but Tony continued. “They feel so threatened they use bullying tactics to make those who differ from them withdraw to the shadows. I noticed that as long as magic users and the intelligent stay out of sight and stay to the shadows they aren’t victimized by cruelty, but Loki defied all of them. so they crucified him with their bigotry.”

“Asgard was built on the backs of the strong, not on tricks and magic. Loki was never able to keep pace with the rest of us. It is not our fault he is deficient,” Sif spoke up speaking for the warriors.

Tony turned to the woman who had given him nothing but grief since he arrived, but he was about to fix her quick, fast, and in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want to know what you think about Tony and if I'm being too harsh on Sif.
> 
> Sif is ok sometimes but majority of the time I can't stand her; I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_“Asgard was built on the backs of the strong, not on tricks and magic. Loki was never able to keep pace with the rest of us. It is not our fault he is deficient,” Sif spoke up speaking for the warriors._

_Tony turned to the woman who had given him nothing but grief since he arrived, but he was about to fix her quick, fast, and in a hurry._

* * *

 

**Now**

“No, no it isn’t yours or anyone else’s. But I bet you’re the only one who took advantage of that didn’t you.  See you were part of the minority being a female. Being female you were expected to perform in a traditional female role. And had you been born on Earth a couple of centuries ago you would have been executed for impersonating a soldier. But that’s beside the point. I am willing to bet you and Loki had been friends once. You two were probably grouped together because these guys had the same idea about you as they did Loki because he didn’t do as well as his brother and you were just a little girl playing war,” he said gesturing his hand over the warriors sitting around her.  

“In your pursuit to be taken seriously, you had to use others to get there. See you are the kind of person that points out other’s weaknesses and not in a good way. You saw Loki perhaps wasn’t as good as others were in the training arena; on top of that he was a prince. So you saw your chance to get inside. All you had to do was trample all over your friend to get there. But who cares you could make new friends right.”

Sif tried to interrupt “I never-,” she tried but was cut off by Tony.

“But after your triumph, you continued to use Loki as your crutch and not only that; you helped drive a wedge between two brothers. You destroyed your friendship with one brother and moved on to the other brother. You know I love women, but I hate the kind of women you represent, Lady Sif, and I use the term ‘lady’ lightly when it comes to you. You’re an undercover deceitful person,” Tony looked smug as the look of horror passed on Sif’s face.

“Now why anyone would try to divide two brothers is a mystery to me, but here’s my theory on your reason,” he said coming to stand in front of her.

“Thor,” Tony said simply.

And Thor being Thor answered very boisterously.

“What is it my friend?”  

Tony slightly shook his head, while some groaned, and even Odin closed his eye at his son’s senselessness. Odin looked over to his son seeing his queen whispering in his ear, as Thor nodded looking sheepish.

“How you doing there, Point Break? You good?” Tony asked.

Thor just nodded.

“Okay as I was saying Thor.” Tony waited to see if Thor said anything before he continued.

“Being friends with the golden prince of the realm, loved by all, great warrior, and future king versus being friends with the outcast prince. You abandoned the friend who accepted you from the beginning, along with your warrior status for the guy who truly accepted your warrior status after you proved yourself. And if I know Loki, he retaliated which he is so fond of doing. Maybe he gave you a fabulous new haircut.”

Everyone gasped as Tony bought up the haircut incident. Sif looked livid. Her fist tightened to keep her composure.

“Even on Earth that story is legendary,” Tony told her. “It kind of started a revolution.”

Sif opened her mouth and closed it and opened it again, but before she could get the first syllable out Tony continued.

“So you were glad when Thor started taking to others opinions on Loki. But based on my own investigation this week I found out a lot of things, and one of the things I found out was; Thor listened to Loki a lot. If he wanted someone’s opinion he asked Loki.  I also found out from a few of the servants that only two people could calm Thor’s rage. One is his lovely mother.”

Tony turned to smile at Frigga who slightly smiled and who looked pleased at the way things were preceding. Everyone seemed to miss the narrowing of Odin’s eye and his tightened grip on Gungnir.

“The other is Loki.  So now you had a problem; you alienated Loki. You probably tried to befriend him again, but as we all know Loki is not the forgiving type. So you might have set out to remove Loki as one of Thor’s confidants.”

“Why would I do something so preposterous?”

Tony looked irritated at her. “Were you not listening? Thor is your reason.”

Sif held up her hand as if she didn’t understand and urging him to clarify.

“Most people have figured it out, but I’ll use small words so you’re sure to understand. You like most females probably admire Thor; he is highly regarded, loved, perfect hair, and handsome. Then the coup de grâce of a lot of women like yourself; you start loving the created image that is Thor and fancy yourself in love. And you very well might be being so close to Thor and all, but I’m willing to bet he sees you as just one of the guys.”

Sif held Tony with a venomous stare, which would scare the bravest of men, but Tony was known for his suicidal tendencies.

“I bet you were only too glad to see Loki gone, and even happier with what took place on Midgard. Too bad Thor’s brotherly bond is much stronger than your clichéd plan. That’s your sole reason for hating Loki isn’t it; you needed him out of the way to make your play for Thor. You know a lot of women on Midgard engage in that type of behavior too. We call them social climbers, in proper terms, but me I’ll just simply call you what you are; a jezebel.”

Many women of the court snickered and laughed though Tony’s insults handed out to Sif. For too long has Sif rubbed her status among men in their faces, and were glad to see her fall off her pedestal.  Sif on the other hand looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but recovered seeing her hard earned reputation was in danger. Sif went to unsheathe her sword intending to remind everyone why she is feared, but Fandral whispered in her ear to stay her hand. They both looked to Thor who was ready to defend the mortal if needed. Also there were disapproving looks from her superior officers, who thought she was above displaying such emotions. Emotions like the ones she was displaying were dangerous in their line of work. She looked toward Odin and Frigga who also showed disapproval.

“I apologize for my behavior, your majesties,” she said looking ashamed now. Sif calmed herself before she spoke again.

“Prince Thor is blinded by his love for Prince Loki, and therefore blinded by his deceit and tricks,” she spoke coolly. “Someone had to look out for Prince Thor.”

“Yet Thor didn’t hesitate to fight Loki when the time came,” Tony countered smugly at making the woman lose her temper.

“For the rest of you I can understand your frustration with magic. Until I got here I was unwilling to admit it exists. I still don’t by the way,” Tony said determined to discover the secret of magic, but since the Asgardian people believe in it, he was determined to ruin everything they thought they knew.

“Lady Sif says Asgard was built on the backs of the strong, but the truth is the Yggdrasil or the Tree of Life is purely magic and it was created by the first civilizations, 'The Yggdrasis'.  The Yggdrasis were the pioneers of magic, and created the nine realms. So you really built Asgard on the back of the magic users.  The only reason you all became self-absorbed muscle heads is because after spreading themselves across the nine realms they lost their powers so they devoted their time to becoming physically strong. But every now and then a few of them will emerge with the ability to wield magic and the potential to become as powerful as the Yggdrasis'.”

“What nonsense did you hear that from? No doubt from one of the philosopher seiðrs,” one of Odin’s generals called out seething of thought they descended from magic. His soldiers nodded their heads in agreement.

“Information like that is concealed in books, but in this case parchment,” Tony sassed him.

“No doubt it was written by a great liar then,” he replied amusingly.

Tony smiled “If you and your merry men wish to consider your king, his father, and his father before him liars go ahead; he’s right there,” he said pointing to Odin who did not look pleased at the turn of events.

The General knew when his king was upset by the damning look in his eye.  “Forgive me my lord I meant no disrespect, but that can’t be true.”

Odin regarded his General with contempt, but didn’t confirm or deny what Tony said. “Son of Howard, I keep underestimating you, and tire of your impudence. You’ve gone from defending my son to disrespecting my warriors to defending magic, and making a mockery out of this court and your representation of Midgard.

“Okay I’ll get to another point then,” Tony said gravely.  

Odin looked to his council to see if they wished this side show to continue. They nodded unanimously.

“Stick to the facts, Son of Howard.”

Tony nodded before he spoke.

“After a whole week of just listening to your people who already disliked Loki even before this whole saga of two brothers began I have to wonder; how can Loki get a fair trial if you’re already biased against him?”

Odin held eyes with Tony who didn’t falter under the gaze of the All-Father like so many had before. Odin took a silent breath.

“Anthony Stark, I am not blind to the prejudice that is thrust upon my youngest. As their king I could order them to stop but they wouldn’t be learning anything, except more contempt and hate.  That is where Midgardians have evolved and advanced further than the other realms, or perhaps it’s just Asgard who hasn’t evolved. As you were saying to son of Brian, you cannot leap forward natural evolution overnight. You mortals have the ability to change and adapt quickly. Your understanding and tolerance far exceeds that of an Æsir. Your lifespans, short they may be, have no time to hate over pettiness like the Æsir who after almost eight centuries is still holding a grudge over her golden mane,” Odin said pointing out Sif’s grudge against Loki over her golden locks of hair that was now the color of midnight.

Many of the court gasped as their king openly debased them as not being evolved as the mortals, and blatantly pointing out how Sif is falling out of favor with the royal family.

“That’s great.  Wonderful,” Tony said with a bite of sarcasm.  “At least now I know where I succeeded and Loki failed. I always had someone at my side. Loki stood up for himself; it’s too bad he had to always stand alone. And nobody to compromise with.”

Tony didn’t bother to hide his scoff, and turn his back disrespectfully to Odin, and looked around at the Asgardians, scowling in exasperation. Tony turned back to Odin.

“You know the guy who orchestrated for me to die in that attack was the last person I ever thought who would betray me. He was a man I grew up loving and respecting. He was like a father to me. He was more of a father than my own father, and even more so after my own father died. And to know I was nothing more than a means to an end for him hurts more than any torture my captives could think of. The person who nurtured and cared for you sets you up to fail. And if you can’t trust your own father who can you trust?”

Tony blew a breath out of frustration and annoyance of Asgard’s shortsightedness before turning back to go back to his seat. Tony sat between Steve and Bruce.

 “I guess gods aren't so perfect after all,” Tony muttered.

“Asgard gotta love it. The place where everyone wears their mother’s drapes and their king wears a dress.” he said ignoring the two assassins who were trying to kill him with their evil eye glare and the outrage of the Asgardians for the insult to their king. However Odin was smiling sinisterly.

Steve hated inequality and it was clear Asgardians thought themselves superior. They may not be the Nazis, but they do embody some of their ideas. After listening to some strong points made by Loki’s girl and Tony it was clear Loki had been bullied by Asgard. And if there was one thing he could not stand was a bully. Yet it does not excuse Loki’s behavior and hostility towards Earth, but it made him understand Loki motives better.

Bruce was pinching the bridge of his nose. It was very seldom Tony was serious but when he was people should watch out. He knew Tony was going to defend Loki for personal reasons. But to him it was misguided sense of redemption Tony had been struggling to find within himself. But who was he to talk he wanted his own redemption for trying to play God; that landed him with the Hulk.

Thor had so many thoughts flying through his head right now. He hated the look on his father’s face that promised retribution on friend Tony. Then there was the shared personality traits Loki and Tony shared, but he never knew how much they were alike. It makes him wonder could Loki have been more like Tony without the bigotry of Asgard. He also hated the embarrassment Sif faced. He had known for years her feeling went beyond the bonds of friendship. He didn’t know how to address them because he had not wanted to hurt her. He sees now he should have listened to Loki when he told him to tell her their friendship could only be just that a friendship.

Tony’s words had done their job and cut the All-Father deep. He knew he was giving Stark more lenience than he ever allowed anyone because he gained Loki sympathy with some gathered and because it seems Stark understood his son better than he ever could.  Perhaps he’ll have a private conference with the son of Howard before he returns to Midgard. Of course that is after he spends the remainder of his stay in the dungeon next to Loki. Also the mortal has now caused another crisis he had to handle. No doubt he would have to address the well-kept secret of the Yggdrasis. The son of Howard has truly made his mark on Asgard; A mark that will no doubt shake the foundation on which Asgard stands.

“Does anyone else choose to speak?” Odin asked knowing the answer to his own question before he spoke. “Very well we shall now hear from the accused. Loki you may speak on your behalf.”

Every eye shot to Loki who had his head bowed while in restraints. Loki had been peculiarly silent through all the proceedings and didn’t even acknowledge Odin. Odin waited for Loki to make some kind of move or sound; anything at all that indicated Loki would defend himself.  Everyone waited for the Silver-tongue to spin his web of lies. Thor was worried. He wondered if the Hulk did more damage than he realized.

“Anything at all?” Odin asked solemnly. He closed his eye and knew Loki has chosen death again. “Very well,” he said turning to the council, but then he heard it; a laugh.

Everyone eyed Loki with surprise for his mockery.  But his laugh grew deeper and more demonic. Some in the crowd took in a breath in horror in recognition of the laugh. Tyr Odin’s oldest General drew his sword, as his battalion followed suit stunning the younger warriors of Thor’s generation. Thor had yelled for Tyr to stand down but Frigga pulled him back, and shook her head. Thor had no idea what was going on, and looked to his father who only had eyes for Loki. Odin had gone completely rigid when he heard the familiar laugh. That laugh bought back a lifetime of memories he thought were buried long ago.

He slowly but menacingly stepped down each step  until he was in front of Loki who’s head was still bowed. Odin stuck out the tip of Gungnir under his chin forcing him to look up. He showed no emotion to the glowing marble blue eyes staring back at him as others did. Frigga put her hand over her mouth in horror as her fears were realized.

“Time has been unkind to you All-Father,” the eerie demonic voice was laced over Loki’s own voice but clearly overshadowed it.

Gone was the grandfatherly-kingly voice Odin used replaced with a liquid-steel.

“What have you done?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and Betaed by My2BrownEyes. She is awesome. Check out her Steve/Loki fics here and on FF. Thank you to all who reviewed and bookmarked.
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed Tony and I hope you review. Reviews inspire me.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone who wasn’t familiar with the new evil, that had entered their sanctuary knew something was terribly wrong. Their king who always seemed polite was replaced by a harsh looking man that was fashioned by war. This man before them now, was the true face of their realm; the one that made other realms fear.  

It was also pretty obvious the trickster prince wasn’t present at the moment. Something else had taken his place. The gravity in the room seemed heavier to the point of suffocation. There were steady waves of stifling power that filled the room. They couldn’t tell if it was the power from the All-Father or was it that of their new arrival.

For the Avengers they felt the difference as well. Clint felt as if he hadn’t exercised or conditioned his body in months.  Colonel Fury, Bruce, and Tony seem to be experiencing the same difficulties. That worried him because Stark and Banner weren’t used to the type of body training he was used to. The only two he wasn’t worried about was Natasha and the Captain thanks to their enhancements. Clint’s eyes met Natasha’s and nodded. They knew it was game time.  

Odin’s eye had pierced many and many fell to his gaze, but never Loki. He and Loki would have a stare down only for it to end in stalemate, and it unnerved him every time. His strength, tenacity, and unbridled potential made him try to subdue Loki’s untamed prowess instead of nurture it. And others tried to stamp it out, but Loki was resilient and unyielding to the whims of others. Now before him stands his seemingly unbreakable son subdued by one of the greatest threats the nine realms ever faced.

Odin took in more of Loki’s features. Unlike Loki’s mischievous smiles, there was an unnatural twisted razor smile adorning Loki’s angular face. His teeth looked like canines. His posture was at ease with a smugness that shouted ‘VENGENCE!!!’

“Well I must confess Odin I’m disappointed,” he said feigning displeasure.  

“It seems we are back to where we started.”

Odin’s face remained passive, not giving any of his thoughts away to this new but familiar predicament, but his insides quaked with rage, anger, sadness, fear, and a thirst for his own vengeance.

“Do you remember it, Odin? Do you remember that glorious day, when your brothers killed one another under the command of my yoke? Of course they tried to resist but my power over them was too great, as it is now with Loki,” he said dreamily to Odin. “He too will make a fine addition to Death.”

Frigga rushed forward. “No!” she cried as Thor held her back from getting too close.

Frigga’s outburst didn’t stir Odin or Tyr from eyeing the demon who wore Loki’s face.

The said demon then turned his attention to the Master General of Asgard’s army.

“Tell me Tyr; how does it feel to have failed at your duties once more?”

Tyr knew the demon was trying to make him lash out, but he took it personal anyway.  He took his role as protector of the royal family very seriously, and he failed again.

“What have you done to the prince?” Tyr snarled.

Ignoring Tyr he turned his attention back to Odin.

“You know, Odin, you should have really been watching this one,” he said referring to Loki.

“You better than anyone should know if potential like Loki’s goes unchecked he is liable to get into dangers unknown even to himself. And we both know the danger of reaching the center core of the Yggdrasil; after all you yourself have touched it have you not,” asking rhetorically knowing Odin hung from the Yggdrasil for days in complete agony to receive certain knowledge that was beyond his understanding.

“It is quite addicting and a dangerous feeling of euphoria being able to touch the thread woven by the last living Yggdrasis favorably known as the Norns.”

There were silent whispers at the mention of the name Yggdrasis again.  They wondered if there was any merit to it, because their king made no effort to refute the words the mortal dared to utter before these walls. However the more pressing matters was this new entity that had inhabited Loki’s body. It scared the soldiers enough to call in reinforcement and evacuate some of the royal court.  

“Inside that one great thread lays every thread of every being of the Yggdrasil. Clearly Loki was trying to find his own among the trillions of threads. Perhaps trying to see if you may have use for him,” he mocked Odin with Loki’s words.     

“I’ve searched those threads as well, but for different purposes, when I happened to stumble upon your unsupervised oversight.  It would be three times I felt his presence before I was able to slip into his mind unnoticed; and what a wondrous mind it is.”

Odin was already aware of Loki’s intelligence when his tutors complained to him how Loki disrupted their lectures to correct them. He replied they had no business instructing his sons if his youngest corrected their errors. The ones who didn’t need correcting told him they had taken Loki as far as they could in his studies and that Loki was ready for advancement while Thor lagged behind. He always knew Loki was too smart for his own good, but he could have never foreseen these consequences.

“Loki’s mind is an endless abyss of knowledge and understanding no one but you and I could hope to understand. But more than that he had enough knowledge and power in likeness to the Odinforce to free me from your abominable prison. But the boy is brilliant. His mind is a labyrinth, a futile endlessness of deceptions for me to find the knowledge I sought. It was too far deep for me to reach from another realm.  So it became simple; get Loki to come to me.”

“You manipulated him,” Odin said to him fiercely.

“In a way yes, but I only took what was already in him; His anger, bitterness, resentment, and his need for approval. I took it and amplified so he would act.  It was his idea to let the Jötnar into your Realm Eternal. Then there is of course your idiot son and his companions who made it easier for me. After his ruined crowning, Loki took control again and tried to talk him out of going to Jötunheimr, but your son’s arrogance is so overwhelming, not even in your youth Odin were you that brazen.”

Many of younger warriors didn’t understand what was happening but it was safe to say Loki wasn’t the cause of everything that happened. He may be indirectly responsible, but not totally guilty.  Of course they knew of Loki’s jealousy for Thor, even if he tried to hide it, but whatever this entity was drove Loki to madness, and now seems to be a threat to their realm.

“After you banished the boy Loki was beginning to worry for your son, it became his driving thought among other things, and I couldn’t obtain control until after that informative conversation in your weapons vault took place,” he smiled maliciously at the thought of spilling Odin’s dark secret.

“After that the boy’s defenses weakened considerably and I acquired more control over him. Of course not to draw suspicion I had to let him attend the duties to your throne.”  He turned to look at the Warriors 3 and Sif and smiled. “And these four pawns performed brilliantly.”

Many trained their eyes on the four highly regarded warriors. They knew they had gone to retrieve Thor as rightful heir, but they had no idea it was part of a scheme. Some wondered how some of the bravest and most loyal friends to Thor could allow themselves to be conned.

“Loki predicted every move you’d make against him, and that of the gatekeeper’s. Tell me when you returned to Asgard were you punished as oath-breakers for deifying the orders of two kings, and a queen or were you patted on the back for your crimes, like Loki believed you’d be?”

Realization crossed many people’s mind. It was something they had never thought about; the defiance of orders of their king Odin, which Loki only enforced. The four warriors looked nervous as people started to realize they unknowingly helped this creature with his plan, and had broken their vows as warriors because of their suspicion and dislike for Loki.

“You sent the Destroyer,” Thor calmly said but the look in his eyes betrayed his rage.

“Of course and Loki truly fought me on it. Its amazes me how he resents you so, but still loves you at the same time,” he spat distastefully.  “But a few well-placed thoughts here and there and I thought I had claimed you for Death. But no matter, no matter I will claim you soon enough Odinson.”

“You tried to make my sons kill each other,” Odin gruffly said taking the creature’s attention off Thor. Thor didn’t know the beast he was dealing with, but he did.

“It wouldn’t be the first time now would it. Ironic isn’t it - two brother same family. Does it make you feel responsible, Odin, that you helped this along? While Loki hung on to Gungnir I encouraged him to let go, and the only thing that kept him hanging on was you, and you denied him.”

No one talked about what really happened on the Bi-Frost Bridge. None but a few select knew the truth. Now it was public knowledge that Odin had refused his own son. It was sure to be talked and gossiped about now. If Odin could refuse his own son what did it mean for other people?

“He fell into complete darkness of the void that lasted a Midgardian month with only his power to sustain him physically, while his mind weakened.  However it was not enough for me to break the barriers of his mind.”

He turned his attention back Tyr. “You showed the boy how to take a beating. I’ll give you that much. For the next year that would be all he knew and you know all about my brand of torture don’t you; you’ve experienced some of it.”

Sigyn, and Frigga, and some other ladies gave cries of heartbreak for Loki’s predicament.

“Oh but as a warrior race be proud, he fought,” he said producing an image of Loki fighting off hoards of Chitauri. People saw Loki swinging a magical made spear cutting down the enemy and fending off attacks swiftly that came from all directions. With another wave of his bound hands another image appeared showing Loki’s attacks were much slower due to injuries. He was bloody, perspiration had soaked his hair and face.  He was panting and was nearing his limits.

“He sent thousands of Chitauri to their death. But after hours of relentless attacks even the gods can get tired. He thought it would be better to die on his feet than on his knees; the fool.”

“Good man,” resounded the voice of Steve Rogers. Immediately some started to agree with him.  The beast turned his head slightly to the blonde Midgardian, but didn’t comment deciding to keep his attention on Odin.

Odin gripped his spear tightly. He wanted to rid Loki of the creature’s hold on him, but he must know if he can travel between realms now.

“He has so much loyalty for a realm that shows him none; even with the Infinity Mind Gem I could not break him like I once had thought,” he said bitterly.

“After branding him with so many layers of control, I thought I had Loki well in hand. But like I said he’s brilliant. He knew I was close, so to protect his secrets he let me take his mind.  In exchange for letting me take his mind he was able to retain part of his freedom, which he was able to build a fortress around. Inside his well-crafted stronghold was all pertinent information about Asgard, his knowledge of traveling between realms, and other such knowledge that should have already been mine.  It was guarded by the one person he would never want to fail; his shield maiden queen.”

He looked toward Frigga who in turn stared back furiously, with pride in her eyes at her son’s bravery.

“No matter how many times I tried the gem or tortured him the block remained because of you and your unconditional acceptance of him,” he spat disgustingly at her. “I shall enjoy letting Loki watch you die.”

Thor growled pulling his mother behind him. Odin once again stuck out his spear turning Loki’s head back to him.

“You sent Loki to Earth to retrieve the tesseract and harm innocent people, but you didn’t count on Midgard’s heroes,” Odin spoke to keep the beast talking.

“While part of his mind was free, Loki still had to follow his orders. Those were simple; Go to Midgard, retrieve the tesseract, find a way to open the portal, lead the Chituari in battle, and cut down everyone in his way. Loki had no choice but to follow my orders, but I never gave him orders on how he should proceed, which he took full advantage of.”

Odin smiled in his head. Loki has made enemies by being so sly. Lawmakers of different realms and even Asgard hate him for seeing through their well-crafted written laws. Loki’s ability to see through laws was how Loki managed to save Thor and his friends from prosecution in Svartalfheim from Dark Elves who sought to kill Thor out of spite.    

“Loki could have stayed to the shadows, hid from the gatekeeper’s gaze like I thought he would. He could have opened the portal and it would have been too late to assemble anyone.  Instead he had to make a sideshow of himself so you could see him. He knew you’d send your beloved son. Through the archer Loki knew who would be gathered to defeat him, and played on their strengths and weaknesses as he met each one of you,” he said addressing the Avengers.

“He told you his plans without directly telling you, leaving you to figure out what he would do next.  He purposely brought you together.  You were his puppets, and he made you dance.”

Nick Fury, Natasha, and Clint were on standing gathering all the intelligence on this possible future foe. Although Clint was discovering new information about Loki he couldn’t help but still hate him. Tony had out his Stark Pad and a small radio transmitter that was powered by a miniature arc reactor running analysis of the power that was coming off of Loki’s body. Bruce had wanted to excuse himself, but Tony kept him on hand helping him monitor and zone in on the power that seemed to be blocking Loki’s mind while the entity was still making his great monologue. Tony had an itch to interrupt the supervillain’s melodramatic speech but knew what he was doing was more important.

“And to the brother who has looked at Loki every day for a millennium and who was so quick to blame all the time not noticing Loki’s eyes were not the same,” he smiled as he relished in the guilty look Thor gave.

“Loki’s plan worked, but what he could not know was that he would fall victim to the green beast. I was even shocked at the intensity of the beast, as was Loki. Loki’s carefully organized mind was suddenly in disarray when the power was forcibly beaten from him so quickly. He didn’t have time to reorder his mind.  The hold I had on Loki was now minuscule, but the green monster shattered more than enough of Loki’s mind free on how to leave my prison. And now it’s only a matter of time, Odin.”

“If that is true why warn me,” Odin said gravely knowing this could have been prevented several times over.

“Are you frightened Odin? You should be.  You have gifted your people with the illusions of peace, and supplied them with beautiful lies. I want you to enjoy your lies while they last.” He calmly spoke to Odin, but he was truly addressing all who stood before him.

“For I Thanos Avatar of Death will return.”

The younger warriors and even Thor grasped and shivered at the name. They were told stories of Thanos the Mad Titan and his cruelty, and how the nine realms were nearly bought to their knees. In the end even the All-Father could do nothing but imprison him and banish him. It would be the first and last time the seven of the nine realms united as one.

“Everything you all hold close to your feeble hearts shall perish and shall be gifted to Death. Your entire realm will burn!”

Odin had heard enough.  With great speed he butted Loki’s midsection with Gungnir making it bend forward. Thanos recovered breaking the shackles that held Loki’s hands, and lunging at Odin but never got close when Odin sidestepped. Odin was on him again channeling his power through Gungnir trying to dissolve the power of the Mind Gem, and sever Loki’s connection to the creature.

However Thanos was quicker. He materialized a dagger made of green energy from Loki’s very own magic and was now holding it at Loki’s throat. Odin immediately stopped his attack as others came closer.

“In the time it takes you to reach out and grab Loki’s hand, I would have already slit his throat. So now the question becomes who do you choose?”

Many were familiar with Thanos’s cruelty and knew he was going to put Odin in a no win situation.

“I can inhabit Loki’s body as long as I want and access his power making it my own to tear Asgard apart. I would be able to kill hundreds before you’d be able to stop me and save your son, or I can just slit Loki’s throat now.  So are you willing to wager your son’s life against your people?  So what do you choose Odin? To be a King, or a father, you can’t be both. So what will it be Odin; your son or your people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve and Vili were Odin's brothers.
> 
> Thank you all to read and reviewed. Reviews fuel me to write more and faster. 
> 
> A special thanks to ‘My2BrownEyes’ who edited and betaed this chapter. Checkout her fics they are awesome. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, IDEAS, AND SUGGESTIONS.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

_Odin walked the stone corridor of the throne room as all of Asgard was gathered for his succession to the throne. He showed off for the crowd who loved him and cheered his name. At the halfway mark he found the eyes of his Jötunn mother Bestla who was under the guise of magic concealing her natural form. She smiled but kept her mannerism of not letting too much emotion show. She stood on his father's left side. A few step below her stood his brother Vili and then his youngest Ve. Both brothers were dressed and adorned immaculately large helmets much like his own. On the steps to the right stood his closest friends and comrades Tyr, with a way too serious look on his face, and Hermod. His eyes found those of his father who sat on the golden throne Hlidskjalf with his mighty axe and companion Banamaðr. It was held by the weapon stance that was within reach._

_Odin reached the steps of the throne and took a knee, as the crowd continued to cheer. Asgard's king Bor Burison stood and all fell silent instantly. Bor was old but his impressive form was still imposing to any eye that looked upon him, and looking every bit the king he was centuries ago. He was often called the Architect of Asgard who laid a brilliant foundation for its future; a future that will now be bequeathed to him; the eldest son. Bor picked up his prodigious axe giving it several twirls letting others hears its blade powerful hum before pointing it at Odin._

_"Banamaðr," Bor spoke with voice deep and rich._

_"It slays all within it reach, its power unwavering. With it I have long defended Asgard and the innocent since the Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon that duty of the king remains unchanged. Odin Borson, my heir I have long entrusted you with the mighty, Gungnir; forged from the sacred metal of Uru. Its aim is true, its power strong. It is a more than worthy companion for a King," Bor continued._

_"Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms; the sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to pave a foundation for Asgard, and her people. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that foundation and build upon it. Responsibility, duty, and honor are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every Asgardian and to every King."_

_Odin looked up to his father seeing the pride within his father eyes._

_"Odin Borson, do you swear to guard Asgard?"_

_"I swear," Odin replied._

_"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"_

_"I swear."_

_"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of Asgard?"_

_"I swear."_

_Then on this day I Bor Lord of Asgard proclaim you the new King of Asgard._

* * *

 

Odin, King of Asgard could perceive all the points of his father's words of sacrifice. He could comprehend every argument and see that this can only have one logical outcome.

Odin the father had no arguments, nothing reasonable that could sway the mind of the King, no great rebuttal or beautiful words that would sway him of his duty to the realm.

All he had was a memory…

 

_…of a child with big green eyes and a small face, screwed up in such concentration  
_

_…of tiny hands releasing his mother’s skirts  
_

_…of chubby legs taking that important first step, as the tiny figure determinedly made his way across the terrifying abyss that was the ten feet between his mother and the throne  
_

_…of that stumble, almost toppling him, but saved at the last second as he straightened  
_

_…of that final lurching step, into Odin’s waiting arms  
_

_…of that little head turning upward and that small face splitting into a wide grin because he’d *done it* and his daddy had him, safe and sound_

 

Odin the King screamed at him to not be so stupid and reminded him of his vows.

Odin the father told him to shut up, but Odin the king was relentless.

He had heard many times the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. His family was part of the few. How did he weigh his son's life for another? Whatever decision he made right now or in the coming weeks and months, his life will be a reflection of what he decides now.

He could already feel the stares of his people, bearing down on him especially the ones from his wife and Thor. His family has endured much in the past twelve lunar months, and dealt with the inevitable unspoken tension that continued to hover like Thor's rain clouds. His wounded family had been given that slim sliver of sunshine that peered through gray rain curtains. Now they will have to watch the light be snatched away again.

He always knew there would be days he would have to make sacrifices for the Realm Eternal, but nobody told him it would come at great slices of his soul. But moments like these are such the life of a king. Once more Loki's life was in his hands. The Norns are cruel and see fit to mock him for his sins concerning Loki by once again by choosing to reposition Loki's life in his hands. Yet for some odd reason he could hear Loki's voice saying "sentiment."

His queen would understand the burden placed on him, but Thor would not understand his choice. That had always been one of the biggest differences between Loki and Thor. Thor was the bravest and greatest of fighters, but he could never make the difficult decisions. Even as a young age Loki had the makings and mannerism of a king. In a way he despised Loki's mannerism because it was too much like his own and everything he needed but hated about himself. This is how he knew Loki would make the same decision he was about to, and that alone brought him a tiny comfort.

Everyone could see the internal struggle on their king's face as he was challenged with an impossible choice. This new evil had admitted to not only to hostilities Loki brought against Midgard, he admitted torture, and brutality on a prince of Asgard. Just a while ago some of them believed Loki deserved his fate, but now some of them were swayed by those who spoke clemency for the dark prince; especially from the words of the Midgardian guardian. It was surprising since none of Loki's colleagues refused to do so out of fear of being ostracized completely.

The being known as Thanos wore Loki's face giving a self-satisfied smug grin to the All-Father daring him to make his choice.

"Your choice All-Father or I shall make it for you," Thanos said emphasizing his threat by pressing down on the blade making Loki's blood pool to the surface leaving a single blood trail down his neck.

Thanos knew Odin would choose Asgard over Loki but he had no intention of killing Loki right now. He promised the runt something as sweet as pain and before he leaves the Yggdrasil he would see the trickster suffer and then when he has suffered enough, he will cripple the Frost midget and make him take his own life. A willing sacrifice to his Lady, he thought.

"You try my patience All-Father. Now choose and you choose quickly, but either way Loki is lost to you; as is the rest of your family, for there is no armour against fate."

"Uuhhh yeah about that," a voice from the crowd called.

From the pompous sound of the voice everyone could tell it was the _noisy_ Midgardian that apparently has diarrhea of the mouth today. Everyone turned to the bombastic Midgardian whose eyes had a glimmer of mischief and arrogance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your poorly put together super-villain speech. I'm lying; actually I'm not." Tony was looking none concerned about Thanos.

"I would have interrupted sooner, but I needed a minute. Oh and by the way if you're going to use Loki's body, then the least you can do is can do is give him justice by making a speech worthy of him."

By now everyone was giving Tony an incredulous look. Of course Tony ignored them and kept fiddling with the transmitter in his hand that was powered by his palladium arc reactor as Bruce assisted him.

"Since you have diluted Loki's panache like a watered down drink," Tony said calculating the last of the numbers in his head.

"You've gotta go."

With a final nod from Bruce who assured him his numbers were correct. Tony started tuning his transmitter to the same carrier wave frequency that was being received by Loki through Thanos' magic.

Thanos could hear the mortal but didn't feel threatened by such an insignificant inferior being. That was until he felt a sudden jolt in his power as parts of Loki psyche started to regain consciousness.

"I hate interruptions," the Titan uttered irritably.

Without taking his eyes off Odin his other hand shot off a green projectile of magic in Tony's direction and those foolishly enough to stand in its path. Many of the Æsir ducked and dodged the searing light leaving Tony in a clear line of sight. Tony braced for the inevitable only for him to hear a grunt and a body being driven back towards him. Tony opened his eyes seeing his fellow Avenger Steve Rogers on bended knee holding an armored breastplate as a shield.

Steve had an idea what Tony was trying to do. The Nazis had used radio jamming during the war, and he figured that's what Tony was attempting to do. But also he knew if an enemy felt threatened they'll attack, but he was told to leave his shield in the chambers he was given so he had to improvise. Because he and the others were required to wear Asgardian armour and garbs an idea came to him. With several quick snaps of the numerous buckles and fastenings he would be able to use the top plate as a shield. He was glad for his quick thinking as he saw a flash of green from the corner of his eye and instinctively moving to defend as he had always done. Swiftly he arranged the plating as he would his shield and crouched down bracing for the impact.

Steve grunted at the force and was repelled back and was driven to his knee as the magic subsided.

The surrounding Asgardian warriors stood in awe of Steve, as the armour was still steaming from the attack. Steve quickly dropped the armor plating as his hands could no longer take the heat. He grunted as burned skin was pulled away with what was left of the plating. His held his hands palms up as they throbbed with red and raw blisters.

Natasha quickly went to Steve kneeling down to assess the damage. An Asgardian healer also came to his aid running a healing spell over his damaged hands.

Tony was still holding his transmitter was looking irate but relieved Steve wasn't seriously hurt. Through his peripheral vision he could see Bruce barely hanging on to his anger. Based on what he's seen he's pretty sure the Asgardians would attack Bruce if he deemed threatening. Without another word he tuned the transmitting equipment with the same type of modulation, and enough power to override any signal that Loki was receiving.

Thanos felt himself losing his hold over Loki's mind. In a panic he tried to get off another shot but the green magic dissipated even before leaving Loki's hand. The magical made blade was wavering in the other hand as he tried to compensate form whatever magic was hindering him.

Hogun had been watching extremely closely, and whoever Thanos was, clearly saw the mortal as a threat. Once he saw the magic dissipating he saw an opening the mortal had given and moved grabbing Loki from behind and twisting the arm that once held the blade behind his back. Tyr ordered others to follow suit. Four others held Loki's limbs so the threat could be neutralized without threating Loki's life.

"Yeah I'll see your magic and I'll raise you hard tech any day." Tony said watching Thanos with hardened eyes. "Big Daddy you're up."

Odin had been watching with anxiety, and felt the dread that had been welling up inside him subside as these mortals showed extraordinary bravery, loyalty, and surprising intellect. Intellect and wittiness only Loki demonstrated in the face of overwhelming odds, while everyone else would wallow in the gravity of severity of their situation. The son of Stark truly embodied Loki's temperament and wit. But like Loki that mouth would forever get him into trouble.

However but he had more pressing matters as he felt Thanos's power being chased away, but he needed to try to sever the connection for good. He took quickly to Gungnir channeling his power through Gungnir's rod. The ebb and flow of his power chased Thanos' dark specter around Loki's mind looking for anything to keep his hold over Loki. He was met by resistance by the strange presence of the Midgardian magic and finally cornered by both forces. Thanos thrashed about and then lunged Loki's body at Odin but he was being restrained by Hogun and Tyr and others. Odin could feel the bond severing and so could Thanos. Thanos was reluctantly falling back, but he'd be back.

Loki was his, and he'd make sure Odin knew it.

"You think this over? You think that Loki will be the same, he is lost to you."

Odin snarled. "Loki is no longer your concern."

Odin felt a bitter rage well up inside him as once again Thanos chose to attack him through family; blood or not.

"Don't you come at me through my family ever again." Odin pushed forth his power ignoring the blood now streaming from Loki's nose.

Thanos just laughed almost deliriously.

"Loki is lost to you. In time you'll see, and let be known; I Death's truest servant took him from you," Thanos spat venomously as he panted from the exertion of holding on to Loki's mind as two forces were working to cast him out.

"He's worth more alive… than he is dead…and when you see…how far he's gone…you will finally realize how you have failed those you call family," he wheezed as he finally relinquishing his hold. The marble blue eyes finally returned to their emerald green hue and those holding Loki felt the body go slack in their arms, as Thanos was finally forced away from Loki's mind.

Everyone was silent and still before Frigga finally tore away from Thor's iron grip racing to get to her son. Eir also made her way through the crowd of warriors to join the queen at Loki's side.

"Take him to the halls of healing," Odin commanded wearily. Thor moved to follow his mother and Eir but was stopped by Odin who ordered him to remain.

He turned to Tyr's second in command Hermod.

"Post guards inside and outside the room, and make sure the magical restraints are in place," he told the man. Odin saw the wounded look on Thor's face.

"We can't take that chance Thor," trying to placate Thor's sadness into logic. Thankfully it worked as Thor nodded knowing if Thanos could get a stronghold on Loki he could do it again. It wasn't everyday someone could get the best of Loki.

Odin looked toward the Midgardian who had saved him from making a haunting decision and his injured friend, and ordered he be taken to the halls of healing as well.

He turned to Tyr who looked grim as the All-Father.

"I'll brief you as soon as I convene with the Council. We've got work to do."

Odin watched as Loki was levitated from the hall. This would be no simple recovery. In fact there may be no true recovery at all. He felt the fractures in Loki's mind at his resistance to Thanos. Those fissures left openings for Loki's mind to be breached again. It would all depend on Loki's wiliness. He knew that would take time to heal from all the upheaval of Loki's soul has been through. If Loki is willing he'd teach him to block Thanos, but the chances of Loki letting him teach him were slim. The trust was now gone; a trust that had already been fragile at best. For now he had more pressing matters

"Son of Fury if you please join us as we retire to my study there is much to discuss."

Fury just followed Asgard's council, Thor, and his father out of the hall not liking the turn of events. At least with Loki he knew what he was dealing with. He, and Agents Barton and Romanov had been doing reconnaissance on Asgard and other species looking for weaknesses in their defense. So far he found Asgard to be well-organized with few weaknesses with the exception of overconfidence. While the other realm had weaknesses but Earth was nowhere near ready to handle wars with any of the realms. The only thing Earth had going for them was a nuclear deterrent. Now there was another big bad in the world that they will no doubt see. Hopelessly hilarious outgunned, indeed. Perhaps Phase Three should be allowed to continue.

Tyr was giving orders to his men and clearing the golden hall simultaneously. He mentally made a list of things to be done before the All-Father was out of his meeting. He knew envoys would be needed to be sent out to their allies. He knew they could count on Vanaheim and Alfheim. Nidavellir was sketchy at best. However he wouldn't put it past Svartalfheim, Jotunheim, and Muspelheim to use this to their advantage or to side with Thanos. And what he had seen of Midgard they could prove to be useful. That all depended on the All-Fathers decision and Midgard's willingness.

The other Asgardians who watched Loki and the other Midgardians follow their injured friend. They wondered what kind of magic the Midgardian seiðr wielded that the All-Father couldn't. They had seen their king perform ceaseless phenomenons, but it was foreign to see someone dwarf the performance of the All-Father. Some of the nobles who remained were starting to get nervous at the power these lowly beings were demonstrating.

What had Heimdall been doing while Midgard grew strong? First Thor falls for a mortal woman. Loki defeated by said mortals even though he orchestrated his own defeat they still defeated the Chitauri. Then there was how the _talker_ who spoke of dangerous weapons that could have destroyed their princes. It seems the Midgardians were trying to close the gap between their species and that couldn't be allowed to happen in their opinion. Who's to say they couldn't point their weapons at them. They need to start looking into ways to countermand these weapons.

For that they would need Loki's mind. Yes Loki was ridiculous intelligent something that wasn't that useful until now. Yes there were other mages but most of them moved into other realms where their magic was recognized. If Loki wasn't a prince he would have abandoned Asgard long ago, but it was of no consequence now. Loki was no doubt the finest mage in the nine realms second only to All-Father.

Who knows maybe the Jötnar had it right; conquering Midgard might not have been such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to 'My2BrownEyes' who edited and betaed this chapter. Checkout her fics they are awesome.
> 
> Also I must thank the author over at Ao3 Icemaidenstory for the use of Odin memory in her fic 'Laufey's Mate/ Ice Maiden/ Laufey's Bride.' It is a phenomenal story as is all her stories. All credit goes to her.
> 
> Thank you all to read and reviewed. Reviews fuel me to write more and faster. Also I wouldn't mind your thoughts and suggestions. Let me know if there is something you wish to see or be added.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I wish to thank **My2BrownEyes**  as my beta she has been great!

**I also wish to thank my reviewers you guys keep me going.**

* * *

In a chorus of agreement Odin and his council unanimously agreed Loki couldn't be held responsible for the criminal actions enforced upon him. Loki may have had thoughts and feelings of wrong doings, but they couldn't prosecute a person for having feelings or thoughts. That was until Fury reminded them that Loki voluntarily came to their planet and killed many of his people.

Fury fully understood Loki was not fully in control, but that wouldn't fly with his commander-in-chief, as well as his superior officers; not to mention the broken families of the victims.

"With respect your son not only terrorized my world, he exposed a well-kept secret by my government to the rest of the other Earth governments; thus causing a conspiracy theory melee. What's worst is now our civilian populous now knows about your kind and many of them are turning themselves inside out with panic believing you'll wipe out life on our planet," Fury explained.

A long bearded man from council called it a preposterous notion.

Fury immediately shut him down. "I'm pretty sure you don't share all information with your people that will provoke mass hysteria. I'm absolutely positive you won't be telling your civilians about the incoming threat Thanos poses. Because that will incite panic and the only way your people can get on with their lives and let you plan for this imminent attack is that they don't know about it."

In kind Odin curtly reminded Fury it could have been much worse had Loki not responded in such a manner that benefited them both.

"If it wasn't Loki, it would have been someone worse who wouldn't have cared to warn you, but plunder, pillage and kill every man, woman, to the last child. The bottom line is Loki saved your realm from a war of astronomical proportions."

"Excuse me if I'm not inclined to believe he did it out the goodness of his heart," he replied being as diplomatically as he could without using his usual sarcasm and flippant responses.

"You're a soldier Colonel Fury and a realist as much as I am. You better than anyone should know there-."

"Are casualties in war," Fury interrupted knowing what Odin was getting at. "And my people are a casualty of something greater, while your son was collateral damage. But at least he still has his life."

"And for that I'm grateful," Odin told the man solemnly. "However I do recognize those victims, their families and the chaos left in the wake of your realm's invasion."

Odin gave Fury a hard look.

"To appease your government and to give your people some semblance of peace Loki will work off his debt to your realm as soon as he is well enough." Odin paused before he continued.

"This is not an extradition for your government. Loki will rebuild your cities, pay wergild to the families of the slain, and should the need ever come again he will defend your realm as Thor does."

Fury wasn't thrilled Loki would soon be in Earth's custody, but at least the government could show the world they had a hold on the situation at hand, or project an illusion they did. This was the best he could hope for.

"Agreed but as far as becoming a defender of Earth, let's just say the jury is still out on that one."

"We will meet later to finalize the details of Loki's transfer to your custody once he is healed."

Fury nodded knowing Odin was anxious to get to Loki and find the best way to defend his people. He needed to do the same. This wasn't going to be a cakewalk from what he had already heard of this Thanos.

The members of the council stood followed by Thor and Fury.

"If there is no more business I call this session adjourned for now."

The others promptly left the room except Thor. Odin looked over the balcony as he had done many times before. The sight of all of Asgard gave him strength to do his job. Yet his duty had become heavier with time, but he knew Thor was still not ready yet. For he knew Thor's onslaught was coming. His decisions were being called into question.

"Speak your mind Thor," Odin spoke breaking the uneasy silence.

"You were going to sacrifice Loki." It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was a statement of truth.

"Yes," he replied not denying the statement. Thor had no words, for the words he wished to say died on this tongue.

Odin sighed tiredly. "I have always told you; a wise king, never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it. And sacrifice for it."

Thor's brow furrowed, and he leaned over the conference table that separated them.

"That wasn't your adversary that was your son," Thor seethed.

"What would you have me do, Thor? Was I to sacrifice many for our personal ambitions? Tell me what would the great Thor have done?"

"I know I wouldn't have made a decision to sacrifice someone I claim to love."

"Oh…Because you would never find yourself in a situation alike," came Odin's cynical reply as he turned around to face Thor.

Thor grit his teeth and his face became thunderous. "Of course I've found myself in positions to have to make choices, but never have I had to choose between who lives and who perishes; that is not for me to decide.

"That's because I made decisions for you," Odin said raising his voice, something he seldom did. "And in some instances Loki. You never had to take responsibility for anything, and it took Loki 'dying' to see that. You'd both get yourselves into bad situations. The difference is, your brother learns and tries to fix his mistakes; you only push yours aside or make them seem like another person's fault."

Odin saw a shadow flicker across Thor's face, and he immediately regretted speaking his thoughts out loud. He felt the mood shift, and suddenly it was there again; the distance that seemed to plague his relationship with Thor since he and Frigga told him the truth of Loki's heritage that help drive him to madness.

Thor stood stunned in silence at his father's outburst. Odin sighed and paced towards his son and heir.

"In the coming lunar months and when this war with Thanos reaches full circle you will find out what it is; to make a choice. I have tried to keep you blind from the unspeakable horrors of war."

Thor moved to speak but Odin held up his finger to shush him. "You know scrimmages and small disputes. You know nothing of the unspeakable acts of a true war. I naively tried to spare you from making the decisions like the ones I've had to make."

Odin tiredly sat down in the high back golden chair resting his brow in his hand. "I have…the decisions… the wars I've fought in the past I fought them for the 'Greater Good'. I've knowingly in full consciousness sent men to their deaths knowing they had no possibility of returning victorious all under the banner of 'The Greater Good'. These were decisions I didn't wish to make but had no other alternative."

Odin looked up wearily. "What the son of Stark said is true. The Yggdrasis did indeed create the realms, and for a time ruled them. After their power dissipated, and their empire dissolved there was a power vacuum left among the realms. Your great-grandfather Buri gathered followers and became the undisputed ruler of Asgard, establishing a monarchy, with the people declaring him king. This was the same with the other realms. Jötunheimr had Utgard-Loki. As the realms came to order there were still disputes. Some of the rulers wanted more land and more power; even we in Asgard wanted more than our already abundant share. By the time I inherited the throne, I inherited the chaos that came with it. An inevitable war loomed just beyond the horizon. My first real war was with Svartalfheim followed by others and their ill-fated attacks when they saw us war ridden, but we endured."

Odin laced his fingers placing his chin on top. "It eventually came to pass, action needed to be taken, and what had to be done. It wasn't an easy decision, but a necessary one. In a desperate attempt to bring order to the realms I sought out knowledge and runes of power that gave me certain advantages. The realms needed leadership, and it needed to be taken out of chaos by someone willing to make sacrifices, willing to seize complete responsibility and control.

"This," Odin said ushering around his hand. "This palace, this realm, the throne of Asgard was built and imbued with the blood of our people and of the blood of those I conquered."

"I see," Thor said as finally realization fell on him like a bucket of freezing water. "You made Asgard your own personal utopia; a utopia that other realms should strive to be like. And if any should ever strive for this utopia you had ways of keeping them just outside that supreme light that shines upon us through your dictatorship. I guess speeches of honor and valor was just to prop Asgard on a pedestal."

"Unification; that is what I strived for, my son, unification."

"And Loki, was he to be your puppet king for Jötunheimr as he believes?"

Odin closed his eye at the query. He knew one day it would come up. "My intentions when I took Loki were strictly honorable. I intended to raise Loki as my son. But as time went on I couldn't help in remembering the complete devastation our army left on Jötunheimr. I thought through Loki I could unite our realms, but Loki didn't grow as his kin so I abandoned that notion long ago."

"Why did you take him," Thor asked genuinely wondering what drove him at that point if not for personal gain.

"That is a discussion Loki and I will eventually get to. I'll not give my reasoning to anyone before I've given it to Loki."

Odin sighed sadly at the thought of what happened in the vault that day. "I wished I hadn't pushed myself that day. My power was exhausted and stretched beyond its limits, and sleep took me before I could answer Loki properly. Perhaps if I had followed your mother's advice to take sleep before the coronation none of this wouldn't have befallen on any of us."

Thor felt a deep, abiding sadness at the thought. Then again, he also felt anger towards his father; how could he be upset when he was the one who tried to kill Loki?

"If this is what it means to be a king, where the ruling class will do anything for power and position, passionately embracing deceit, using vile means to accomplish personal, continuous goals…If those are my choices," Thor said trailing off shaking his head. "Then I don't want it."

"This one thing you don't have a choice in. You are my chosen heir, and you have a responsibility to your people."

Before Thor could rebut there was a knock at the door. Odin called for them to enter. A guard who he assigned to the Halls of Healing took a step in and bowed at the waist. "My Lord, the young Lord has awakened."

Odin nodded his dismissal to the guard.

"Come. I'm sure Loki has prepared a tongue lashing for us both," Odin said trying to lighten the mood.

Thor tensed as his shoulder went rigid. "Why would I want to be a privy to Loki's crippling words?"

"If we are there together he'll divide his attention. Either way he'll eventually get to you; best we deal with Loki's lashing out first."

Thor's shoulders visibly sagged, and he sullenly followed his father to be chided as though he were still a child. Loki's words were sharper than blades and cut just as deep making a person feel guilt, awareness, and self-loathing all at once. And with what Loki had been through, he was sure his brother had time to make new insults that would make a person want to take a flying leap off the Bi-Frost themself.

Odin walked beside Thor and swore he heard him whimper.

* * *

Frigga sat at vigil at her fledgling son's bedside. So far he hadn't regained consciousness. He hadn't moved. He was as still as a porcelain statue haloed in one of the golden suns of Asgard. He didn't groan or moan and he certainly didn't t glare, curse, or threaten. Oh, what she wouldn't give if he would glare, curse, or threaten right now. At least he was looking tremendously better from when he was first bought in.

 

_She tailed Eir to the Healing Halls, but before Eir could work the guards insisted the restraints be in place. Once the guards were satisfied she stood by as Eir and her assistant examined him. When the healer gently removed his tunic, she gasped and nearly burst into tears. The flesh on Loki was covered in scar tissue, and scabbed over sores from burn marks. The titan had known Loki wasn't Æsir, just as she suspected, and had used it against him._

_His back was not much better. He had crisscross stripes that were allowed to partially heal. There was damage to his tendons in his wrists and shoulders. Eir said it was probably from him hanging for a long period of time. Eir assured her queen she could repair the damage. He had been beaten severely in the abdominal area as well as other parts of his body based on the fractured ribs and many bones that hadn't been set correctly. Loki's usual taut sinewy muscled body looked so underweight; weight he couldn't afford to lose and he looked aged since last she saw. In fact, no part of Loki had been spared. True to her word Eir was able to heal most of Loki's wounds; even some of the old scar tissue was gone. Indunn came bearing her apples at her request. They would do the rest. All that was left was Loki's invisible scars._

It was not unusual for her to see the men in her life scraped and bruised, but this was different. In the beginning she wasn't too worried about her boys when they got hurt. They were kids, and that was part of living. She knew Loki and Thor would always protect each other. That was until Loki let go of life. She remembered the days following Loki's 'death' when she went to check on Thor who had shut his door from any who dared darken his doorway. She was the one who braved Thor's wrath and magically unlocked his door.

 

*Flash Back*

_The first thing she noticed was that everything was fine. No overturned furniture. No holes in the walls or doors. No shattered glass crunching beneath her feet or broken chair legs scattered around the room and Mjolnir carelessly thrown aside. It actually scared her a little._

_After centuries, of witnessing her oldest son's temper tantrums she knew what an upset Thor would do to a room like this. He would have wanted to create chaos from order. He'd tear it apart until he was too exhausted to smash anything else and he'd released all the pain and rage inside of him on whatever he could lay his hands on. The next morning he'd have control over his rage and everything broken would be replaced. Nearly identical objects and furniture would be in place, and any traces of damage that could be found with the room or on Thor were gone; but not this time._

_The drapes were drawn and the lights extinguished. The only light came from a magical sphere of light Loki had given him if he ever found himself in the dark. Thor sat on the floor staring at it still dressed in his armor from days ago. It wasn't hard to see her son was holding it together by a thread. He'd spent the last couple of days refusing to let himself give into the grief that threatened to overwhelm him as if by denying them he could deny what had happened. She silently sat next to him and let the silence hang between them. She put her smaller hand in his, and he drew in a shaky breath as he squeezed her hand severely trying to hold on to that last pinch of thread. But the tears had already welled up in his eyes, and he let out the smallest of whimpers and finally a broken sob that only turned to wailing. She encircled her arms around him bring him into her embrace letting his tears come as steadily as the rain. It didn't thunder or lightening it was just a continuous washout rain that let all of Asgard know their prince was in pain._

*End Flashback*

 

Her boys are so emotionally marred. She watched for years as Loki struggled for acceptance, until he finally became a recluse and socially isolated from his peers except when Thor would threaten to breakdown his door and drag him out if he didn't comply and go questing with him and his friends. Eventually he became emotionally isolated from his family despite her best efforts. Little boys strived to be like their father and gain approval which Loki never felt he received. Odin tended to favor Thor because they had so much in common which left Loki in doubt of his own self-worth. He felt shutout from Odin's attentions. Those lingering feelings of conflict and self-doubt became devastating and Loki started resenting Thor and it potentially destroyed their relationship. But each moment Loki held onto that resentment, kept him stuck in a prison of victimhood. Each moment he held onto resentment, anger, blame about the past, he was doing nothing but killing his present and future. If Loki didn't find a way to let go, he would continue to fight Thor, and Thor would continue to fight Loki; just so they would know that they still mattered to the other. They would never harm to kill. No her boys communicate through battle. When Loki attacks he wants Thor's attention, and Thor would answer back by fighting his brother letting Loki know he cares enough to fight him. It's when they start ignoring each other is when they all should worry.

Frigga's inner monologue was interrupted by raised voices. She reluctantly got up to see who disturbed a place of peace. She looked out the door and saw the mortals. The injured Captain Rogers was being kept under observation for any side effects magic might have on him. The ever observant Natasha Romanoff whom she knew was a cunning mortal who rivaled Loki in trickery kept her gaze away but astutely chronicled everything she saw and heard. Her bonded companion Clinton Barton she knew watched Loki's door faithfully to see if Loki would emerge and kill again. In fact he wanted an excuse to kill Loki. The elder shy self-conscious man who kept cleaning his specs looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Then there was Anthony Stark who looked to be enjoying the argument taking place. Lady Sigyn was quarreling with her parents. She could only guess it was about her chosen. Frigga idly listened as her parents berated her for choosing Loki over Thor, how she ruined the best thing that could've happened to her, and demanded she cease her foolish thoughts of being with Loki.

* * *

Inside the now vacant room a disorientated and dazed Loki opened his eyes. He could barely make out anything a foot away. He managed to awkwardly sit up, while one hand clutched his stomach that felt as though he had been skewered by a bilgesnipe. Waiting for the pain to subside, the room around him gradually swam into view. Voices that had been indistinguishable from inside the closed room now floated clearly through the half opened doorway. He shifted again only noticing the magical restraints. Loki looked about. A minute ago he could have sworn he was in an Asgard holding cell for those awaiting trial.

'How did I—No." Loki thought in a panic. Loki was looking at his arms that had been once littered with scars, bruises, and burns what were now faded as though they had never been there. The chafe marks where he had been held up by shackles that bit into his skin were now healing.

With a lethargic voice he whispered. "They know."

Loki had started to breathe shallowly, as his face burned with shame at his humiliation, but forced himself to calm down and take a few breaths to think.

'Do not make any serious decisions because you are angry,' he thought. 'Do not make decision when you are incapable of rational thought. Do not be an oaf.' Loki repeated as a mantra.

Loki had calmed, but then a hauntingly familiar whisper crept across his mind.

" _They know the shame of your defeat at my hands."_

Loki felt the black tendrils of an abyss creep silently down his spine.

Outside Loki's room Tony's transmitter started rapidly beeping.

* * *

**Well guys that's the chapter and I hope you enjoyed. Please review and give me your thoughts, and suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't on Marvel/Disney or any reference that may be familiar to anyone.**

**Thanks to my beta My2BrownEyes.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 7**

Everyone in the room tensed at the rapid beeping of Tony’s transmitter. Tony and Bruce quickly began looking at the transmitter and the number spike on the gauge.  The two assassins quickly found blunt objects they could use as weapons, much to the dismay of the healers, while Steve quickly stood. He too found displeasure in the eyes of the young nurse who had just wrapped his hands.

The guards went into battle stance with their glaives at the ready.  The other Avengers took defense at their backs with their makeshift weapons. Frigga herself stood with her berserker sword drawn. With fluid grace they moved without sudden movement or noise. They paused and stood motionless, as their bodies crouched low. They listened intently for any sound of their intended prey. Their eyes fixed watching for signs or movement. They were successful in getting close enough to the door which concealed their unsuspecting victim; the warriors were ready to pounce when their advantage was taken from them.

“False alarm everybody,” Tony smirked at how they jumped, looking like giant jungle cats ready to devoir their quarry.

“It’s just residual energy,” he explained.

“Meaning?” Steve asked as Eir ceremoniously snatched the costly healer equipment from him followed by Natasha and Clint all the while giving them stern looks of disapproval.

“Tony!” Steve yelled at the man who had the attention span of a one year old whenever a beautiful woman was around.

“Fuck. Right ok. Umm..Well…It’s like a hangover. You drink enough, and the next morning you’re driving the porcelain bus.

“What he means is,” Eir started. “My Prince was in the titan’s thrall for a lengthy amount of time and to have his essence suddenly removed left an echo of the titan’s will.”

“I just said that. Didn’t I just say that? ” Tony replied humorously. “Wasn’t what I said much easier?”

Eir looked at Tony musingly for a few moments. “No not really.”

Tony frowned at her good-natured dismissal, “Aw come on, I know you had more than your fair share of drunk, disorderly, and dying the next morning.”

“So Loki is still a risk,” Clint said butting in. “Why don’t we do the humane thing and put him down here and now, rather than let him be someone’s bit-,” he cut himself off  when noticed Steve’s awkward stance and shamefaced look and Natasha’s face of indifference falter. He looked to Tony who had a grin that put the cheshire cat to shame, and poor Bruce who had been continuously cleaning his glasses out of habit and nervousness suddenly stopped.

Clint stilled. He didn’t need his skills as an assassin to know now he was being watched. He turned to see the Queen; worse an angry mother who was staring at him with an arched brow. He took in her posture and eyed the sword that she was tapping against the length of her gown.

“Perhaps your friends should have extended the same courtesy to you.” Her voice was a bit chillier than the welcoming voice she normally used, but she wasn’t yelling which made her scarier.

“After all, tis only moral. And if should any reason they are incapable of fulfilling their duties in disposing of you, I believe I can provide them with a solution.” She sheathed her sword harshly implementing her point as she turned to greet her husband and son.

Clint turned looking thoroughly scolded, and to add insult to injury he had to endure jeering from Tony who was bouncing on the balls of his feet smiling smugly.

“Looks like you have me beat in being the closest to death, dismemberment, and possibly disembowelment.”

* * *

 

Closing his eyes against the sensory onslaught, he leaned his head back against the pillow. That uneasiness he'd been feeling since before leaving the presence of Thanos was on him full force, heightening his senses and masking everything with a sense surrealism. The voices were echoing through his head, the colors were too bright, and the precision pulsing beat felt like it was coming from within him rather than from without. Loki was angrily clenching his hands tightly trying to rid himself of the hauntingly familiar voices. He was cursing himself for being a dozen kinds of fools and struggling to regain his composure against the mocking phantom voice. For a moment he was paralyzed, unable even to breathe as he closed his eyes. Everything seemed to still and slow. Finally the noise stopped, and the frantic movements of the beast ceased.  

He gave a shaky breath to order his thoughts but suddenly felt eyes on him. Out of his periphery stood the unmistakably distinguishable figure of his once father. Following behind him was his pitiful excuse of an offspring. But who was he to speak; neither of his kingly fathers coveted him. Bringing up the rear was his moral compass, his conscience, his anchor and stability through the centuries. But she was a lie as well. Looking at them through hooded eyes he saw the indifferent look on Odin’s face; no surprise there. It still hurt though, cutting deeper than if they had been filled with hate. At least hate made you feel; hate was fiery and alive. Indifference was like a burnt out candle.

He moved on to everyone’s favorite son who cast him with eyes of pity and guilt. He didn’t want to inspire pity from the one who always managed to best him in every way that counted among the Æsir. How he despised pity, as he tried to push the pit of disgust out of his soul. His stomach turned, clenched around the aching raw wound that was his life that was eclipsed by Thor’s greatness.

Finally his green eyes met her blue ones. There was no indifference, guilt, or pity thankfully. Her eyes were filled with what he had always seen; favor and acceptance. With acceptance came her smile. It did things to him when she beamed at him like that. It made him feel warm.  It would thaw out some icy part of him that he had forgotten existed before she brought it back to existence.  Her smile made him feel whole. Like there were no more missing pieces, yet it was that same acceptance and warmth that had lied to him as well.  

Odin could see the shadows under Loki’s eyes, the tense set of his jaw, and the slight trembling in the hands that he'd balled into tight fists at his sides. He didn’t want to intimidate the boy, having him fearful of him wouldn’t help their cause any. He needed Loki to know where they stood and what he needed Loki to do. He knew everything wouldn’t work itself out overnight or if ever, but truth needed its say, and Loki needed to open his ears for once and listen.

“Loki, I believe there is a longstanding conversation that has been overdue for us to have.”

Loki appraised the man before him and gave a short huff. “No more words are necessary between us. You said everything that needed being said for both of us.”

Loki dropped his voice an octave, and gave his best Odin imitation that was surprisingly accurate. “No Loki.”   

Odin didn’t answer immediately as he was lost in thought of that moment. Loki took his words as denial and not as he meant them. “Clearly a poor choice of words on my behalf, and I ask forgiveness for my hastiness.”

“Tell me would the great king of Asgard be asking the Jotun…monster’s forgiveness had he believed in the crimes he was accused of, or would he be condemning him to the deepest cell he can find writing him out of history as if he’d never existed, or is it Hel that awaits my death?”

“Loki, don’t,” Frigga exclaimed softly.

“Don’t what, speak truth?”

Thor butted in not wanting Loki to harm their mother with his hateful remarks.  “Your twisted version of the truth.”

“For a twisted man,” Loki countered as his eye narrowed into slits and turned to Odin.

“Through your great experiment to tame the monsters, you sought a powerful instrument to rule over Jotuns, but the failure of your experiment doesn’t lay with me. Your experiment failed with your own inabilities.”  

Thor and Frigga drew air into their lungs to rebuke Loki’s claims, but Odin silenced them with a hand gesture when he wanted his family to fall silent. Odin was curious to understand Loki’s thoughts. He knew he had to play Loki’s strength against him and then goad him until he spoke truth. Odin hardened his features and snarled as he spoke.

“Tell me, Loki, what inability do you speak of?  What inability do I have as All-Father? What slights have I fell onto the poor would-be king?” he hissed harshly taking his sons by surprise. Thor gave his father an unveiled look of horror, but Odin held his gaze firmly on Loki.

Frigga threw a beseeching glance at her husband. “Odin, no.”

Loki had fallen silent and paled even more than anyone thought possible. The green chips of ice in his eyes melted. He felt the familiar insecurity and hurt swell inside him. He hated that Odin could still inspire those feelings within his hardened heart.

Loki’s voice softened to a mere whisper. “If you know not of my grievances by now, then there is no advantage in revealing them at present. Just hand down your verdict and leave me.”

Odin let out a deflating long sigh. He had once again chosen the wrong approach with Loki. He could never find a common ground for them to build solidly upon. Their relationship had always been a tower of unstableness that weaved back and forth until one of them moved right when they should have moved left, leveling the tower. Now he’s stuck trying to build again, but his son was sitting stubbornly by the wayside biting his thumb at his feeble attempts.

“Very well then,” Odin said seeing the anxiety in Loki’s body as the sullen face turned stoic once more.

“Loki Odinson, my son” he began.

Son. He still called him son, Loki thought.

“You have been accused of willful intentions of crimes against the thrones of Asgard, Jotunheim, and the realm of Midgard. Those crimes are excessive in quantity, with sinister intentions, them being: High Treason; usurping the throne of Asgard; Parricide; Genocide, and the willful destruction and mass murder of Midgardians. Each crime punishable by death,” Odin said thinking he’d never thought he’d have to say these words to his own son.  

Odin gave him an imperious look, but Loki held his gaze, refusing to plead for his life or look weak. He had fought many battles, been tortured, beaten, and bled for the sake of this thankless realm. He knew he would one day probably die for it, and his death will be celebrated by those who hate him.

At least when he crosses over the goddess of the Underworld Hela would welcome him. Yet since he was Jotun he might return to what they call Mother Winter. He could only imagine what that would be like.  

Odin continued. “Based on Asgardian law set forth by the crown of Asgard eons ago by all rights you should be executed. Yet there were unexpected witnesses that pleaded for clemency.”

Loki snorted, what imbecile would plead for his life. He could count his close associates on one hand but knew they’d shrink away if it meant saving their own hides; especially for one as unfavorable as him.  He knew Thor and his mo- Frigga are forbidden; and certainly not Amora, his once friend turn enemy. Every since he had enchanted Thor’s eyes against her seidr she has been looking for ways to pay him back.  He could only think of one, but surely ‘ _she_ ’ has abandoned him knowing his origins. At least no one knew about them, and she could still hold her head high without the shame of others knowing she had lain with one of the monsters. However by the tell-tale look on Thor’s ever intelligible face, he could assess Sigyn had spoken of their relationship and shamed herself for his welfare. His horror was confirmed when Odin spoke her name.

“She challenged the royal court for mercy and understanding to be shown onto you.” Odin said as he watched the muscles in Loki’s jaw twitch. “Also the Midgardian, Son of Stark spoke for you.”

Loki felt himself truly taken back by this new revelation. The ‘ _closet basket case_ ,’ as his Hawk called him, who is as suicidal as Thor was in his youth spoke for him, the war criminal, the monster who raided and tried to lay waste to his realm. He had never met another like Stark. So far he was the only one who could keep up with his banter and intelligence. Of course if claiming leniency for a war criminal is intelligent, then Midgard is doomed.

“There was one other who unexpectedly spoke.”

Loki took in the momentous tone of Odin’s voice. He felt his heart thumbing faster behind his ribcage. He felt the familiar fear that he had been conditioned to feel for his odious tormentor swell. He listened as Odin spoke of how Thanos used his mind as a vessel for his will on his brief stint on the throne, and how he used his body as a vessel to deliver his promises of desolation and the uprooting of the Yggdrasil. He knew Thanos had used him, but he would have never admitted it and taken his secret into the afterlife with him.  He’d never admit to the torture and humiliation he was doled out. Now he was laid bare before Asgard, and everyone now knew his shameful failures. He knew Odin and his council well enough to know death will not be his penance.

“Your thoughts while deplorable were not acted on solely by you; therefore the council cannot hold you completely responsible for the actions taken while you were compromised,” Odin explained before Loki interrupted.

“Even if I did choose to act on my ‘deplorable thoughts,’” he stressed. “I would have been well within my rights to do so as interim king of Asgard would I not?” Loki said goading them. “And had not Thor’s bootlickers defied the orders I gave, on the grounds that I was following procedure, and your orders might I add; none of this might have happened.”

Odin could feel Frigga’s eyes on him knowing Loki was right in some aspects. “I have already thought of a suitable punishment regarding the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Heimdall.”

Loki felt elation at the unsettled tumultuous look on Thor’s face at the thought of Thor’s barbarians being punished.

“Well, All-Father, the treason wasn’t perpetrated against you; I should have the last say.”

Thor folded his arms across his chest to keep his temper in check. “Don’t push it, Loki,” Thor said knowing of Loki’s sadist tendencies.

“We could not appear to be lenient just because they are your brothers and sister of choice,” Loki said angrily because of Thor’s constant defense of them. He remembered how he felt like an outsider whenever Thor brought them around to play games until he was excluded from the game altogether.  

Odin looked pained as he was quickly losing patience. “I could not appear to be lenient to you either, but here we are,” he said ending the petty tiff between his sons for now.

“It is the decision of The Æsir Royal Council that you, Loki Odinson, will be temporarily banished to Midgard under the direction of Nickolas Fury, and those directions will be enforced by Thor.

“No!” the god snapped, “Why not just kill me? Do not leave my punishment to the mortals. I would rather be dead than have to be subservient to people who would take advantage of having me in their…care.”

“Do not fret brother, for my S.H.I.E.L.D brethren are honorable.”

“Honorable? You are so naïve,” he spat. Clearly Thor had never been at the mercy of any other then his own reputation.

Thunder rumbled ominously, and the Thunder god hardened his gaze at Loki. “You believe me a simpleton. You think I do not see the greed that burns in their bottomless hearts? I see more than you think me capable of. I’ll not allow you to be harmed.”

Loki shook his head at Thor’s short-sightedness. “How many Chitauri warriors have your mortals dissected? How many weapons and hover craft have they confiscated and studied to further their advancement? How long before they uncover ways to thwart your strength, Thor?” Loki couldn’t fathom why he had told Thor this, tis not liked he ever listened to him. Furthermore why should he stress over one who doesn’t have any self-preservation skills, who would love to die in a volley of assaults for the interest of his honour.  

Thor considered Loki’s words, and looked away knowing Loki had a valid argument as he always did.  Loki always implied he relied too much on his strength. He often told him _‘he would always be the fool marching into battle with only his sword but never a shield to protect himself.’_

“Boys please,” Frigga said with a hint of anger in her voice which made them both fall silent. She nodded to Odin to continue. Odin was appreciative of his queen, the voice of reason among his bull-headed sons. He continued to mark off the duties Loki would be assigned to on Midgard. He also spoke to Loki about blocking his mind. Finally he wanted Loki to divulge all he knew about Thanos.

Loki remained silent, desiring for them to leave him be. He had learned long ago to let others voices fade while thinking of where his life goes from here. How does he escape this mockery? He refused to be reduced to a servant for mortals. He had already lost enough from being someone else’s pawn. His thoughts were broken by abrupt shoving from Thor’s heavy hand.

“Brother, did you hear nothing father said? Asgard will burn should we fail to counter his attacks.”  

Loki schooled his features. "And yet…I just can't bring myself to care.”

Thor’s face balled-up into a scowl. He squared his shoulder and walked towards the door with anger fueling every step. He violently threw the door open to escape his brother’s cruelty.

“That’s one down. Can I get two more volunteers to follow their whining son?”

“My Queen, I must meet with Tyr and my war council.” Odin said, and Frigga nodded. Odin decided he had enough of Loki’s abuse for one day and begin to leave as well, but with the dignity of a king, unlike Thor. He knew this would not be as easy a reunion as Thor wished it to be. Thor may have lost some of his vanity and became a little wiser but there is a child still inside him always hoping. The same can be said for Loki. That child was buried under sarcasm, hurt, anger, and suffering, but he was there. Yet his secret weapon was in play. If anyone could get Loki to listen it’s his mother. After all Loki used her as his sentinel to guard his mind.     

Frigga remained. She pulled up a soft chair and waited for Loki to start his insults. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Shouldn’t you be going to console your whining child?”

She smiled with a hint of mischief gleaming in her eyes. “No my darling, I already have a perfectly good whining child right here.”

Loki slowly turned his darkened gaze towards her. His eyes narrowed and his face became blank as he prepared for this fight, but he lost the stare down even before it began.

“Loki, cut the dragon-shit.”

His stern face dropped into a curious stare. He had never heard such vulgarities uttered from her lips before not even Sif for that matter. Sure he heard some common Asgardian women with profane mouths, but never her.

Loki felt rather foolish as he opened his mouth and closed it again, feeling robbed of his own speech.  

“Don’t be so shocked. Before I was a queen I was a warrior princess of Vanir with four older brothers; all of whom to this day hate your father.”

Loki's voice, bitter and angry, cut through the silence of the room. “He’s not my father.”

“No matter what you say, tis better than silence, and you’ve already had too much of that; we all have.”

“Don’t patronize me,” he says with an edge to his tone.

“I know beneath all this rage you have are lots of questions,” she says trying to find the rational part of Loki.   

Loki scoffed. “I have no reason to seek answers to which I already know the answers to.”  He detested any false trappings of the court, and any false power of position or title she was trying to spin on him. “He took a babe, dressed it as an Æsir, taught it as an Æsir, made it think like an Æsir, conditioning it for the time when he would send his puppet to rule over the monsters all under Thor’s…the Æsir’s thumb.”

Frigga could hear the anguish in Loki’s voice and see the pain written in his eyes, but she reluctantly kept silent and waited for him to continue. He needed for someone to listen.

“He said ‘both of us were born to be kings’. He thought he could find a permanent peace through me. Did he really believe I’d be so desperate for a throne that I’d wish to rule over a block of ice?” he hissed brokenly.

Frigga found her voice. “There are no excuses I make for his chosen words, but I implore you to ask him.”

“Why…Why should I? Over the years, I’ve learned if you expect too much, you’ll only come away disappointed. I learned young that the only person I can truly depend on is myself; if I don’t disappointment will strike again. I’m not Thor at whom people throw themselves to help him with a hangnail!”

“And I never asked you to be Thor!” shouting as she rose to stand next to his bed. Loki looked away knowing she is one of the few who never associated him with Thor.  She let him be what he wanted without consequence.

“Furthermore if you are so sure of your words, then speak with Odin. If you are so positive this was Odin’s only purpose for you, then you have nothing to worry about and you won’t be disappointed; or are you afraid.”

Offended, a half of dozen defenses sprung to his tongue, but instead of giving voice to them, he glared as she continued.

“Are you afraid you might discover that you didn’t intend to, something unknown? Are you afraid someone might actually care, afraid he loves you despite your best attempts at making him not?”

“He lied,” he said. A transparent excuse and he knew it.

“You judged him and found him guilty long before that. I always remember how you watched him, willing him to know your love, and when it seemed like he didn’t you closed your heart off to him…to us, like you closed the door to your rooms,” she continued. “And if I remember correctly Thor used to beat down the door to your rooms, like he’s trying to scale the stone wall surrounding your heart now,” she smiled at Thor and Loki’s cat-dog relationship.

“You lied to me too,” he tried again. “All should know by now, you’ll find no forgiveness in my black heart.”

She raised her hand to caress Loki’s cheek. Loki reluctantly leaned into the first soft and friendly touch in over a year.

“I lied by omission, something you do quite frequently, so I never truly lied at all. I have admitted to nothing,” she smiled as her voice rang like a bell. “Judge me, Loki, am I a liar?”

“My heart is full once more that you are within my reach my son.” Frigga turned, striding towards the door, and left without another word.

Loki sat there stunned and pretty sure he just got conned. ‘I lied by omission.’ Those were his words he used many times over. It doesn’t feel so good being tricked. Damn that trickster.

A minute later he was disturbed by the light knocking on the door. He looked up and saw an ethereal beauty. Her hair blonde almost white, but what made her stand out were her eyes. They were the darkest ocean blue, soft and rimmed in red. It was her; his Northern Star.

* * *

 

  **QUESTION PLEASE ANSWER: Should Hela be Loki's daughter or friend?**

 

**PLEASE REVIEW with; Comments, Suggestions and Constructive Crticism.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Special thanks to all those who reviewed, favored, and are following.
> 
> Big Thanks to My2BrownEyes for being a great beta.
> 
> CHAPTER 8

 

Anthony Edward Stark was ready to escape the realm of guarding ass. First and foremost, how they survived this long without coffee was beyond him. The people are idiots and the women had no taste at all; none. Oh but they were all overly fond of Mr. Tight Pants. Of course they are. Mr. Perfect always made his bed with military precision every morning before servants came to his room, and always helped them with their loads when he saw them with laundry. He was surprised when Steve didn't offer to help the wash and pick up needles and start knitting with them.

It just wasn't the servants it was the overly cheesy, smiling, and privileged ladies. He had offered them real entertainment, but they thought Steve's shy, good boy routine was cute. Apparently Steve was the embodiment of good looking by Æsir standards. But the worst insult was the ladies lavishing their attentions on Fury. Apparently they dig a guy with eye patches. Well there was no accounting for good taste amongst any of them. So far his favorite parts of this vacation were the drinks and the golden warden of Asgard that seems to never blink or move.

It was something about his stance that screamed, "You Shall Not Pass!"

I guess it didn't help that he stood looking up at him trying to make him break his stare as he looked completely over my head. It must be a prerequisite for everyone in Asgard to stand over 7ft. tall, and to be a no neck, he thought colorfully.

He let out an exaggerating sigh as the dark skinned man side stepped him to greet the two assassins with his impervious stare completely ignoring him. Ant and boot indeed. Up here they make you feel like one, or maybe he just felt short in this place while on Earth he felt ten feet tall.

Thor, Steve, Fury, and Bruce stood at the entrance of the Bifrost Dome as Heimdall stopped both Natasha and Clint. Heimdall brought his mighty sword down halting Natahsa's movements and placing a broad hand on Clint's shoulder.

He shifted his ominous luminous topaz eyes to Clint's blue ones, who didn't flinch and only stared back. Tony crept behind Clint and rested his chin over his shoulder grinning at the turn of events.

"First the Queen and now you have awakened the guy who does an imitation of a rock."

Heimdall took his eyes off Clint and stared at Tony menacingly. "Okay," Tony said holding his hands up in mock surrender walking back toward the others while Heimdall's eyes followed him.

Finally bringing his attentions solely on Clint made the archer feel smaller as the silence stretched between them. The only person who could pull off the stare that made him feel like a child was Coulson.

In one last ditch effort at getting pass the sentinel, he looked to Thor who had not moved to intervene. "Thor?" Clint heard himself say ignorantly.

Thor drew in his lips pensively and stared down. "You are a good friend Barton, but long has Heimdall kept the boarders of this realm safe. I trust his judgment."

Guilt began to wrap its sticky fingers around Clint as he tried to use his budding friendship with Thor, believing he was a bit simple and always happy to help his fellow man. He closed his eyes before setting down his bag with his co-conspirator following suit. Clint took out his quiver taking several Asgardian tipped arrows from it, along with three small daggers. At the same time Natasha took several small daggers and two hunting daggers in hidden compartments of her bag.

Tony chuckled. "Stealing from the hotel, Nick?" Fury felt annoyed his best agents had been caught. Steve frowned as he felt shame for the other's actions.

"Thor," Steve started, but Thor waved him off.

"Say no more friend. Tis only natural that SHIELD would seek ways to advance their arsenal and find weaknesses for not only other invaders to your realm, but to Asgard as well." Thor turned to Fury.

"You are loyal to your realm, just as I will always show fidelity to mine." the thunderer says giving off a subtle warning to their Director.

Clint heard the threat as he walked into the golden dome, but Natasha was kept from entering the Bifrost by the broad sword of its keeper Heimdall. The red head spy stared down the gatekeeper unwavering gaze without fear. It was a daring challenge and so far no one had ever stared down Heimdall's unforgiving penetrative gaze.

Heimdall tried leveling the woman with his emotionless pitilessness in his eyes. He was amazed and humbled by the fierceness shining in her azure pupils. Then again he wasn't exactly shocked after witnessing her displays of amazing feats and agility through the years. She held the poise of a silent storm. She'd strike like lightening and vanish just as swiftly as she had come; much like Loki, and he was already one trickster too many for his liking.

Natasha hated losing and that is what the gatekeeper was trying to make her do; lose. She had never lost before. The one with Loki didn't count considering the circumstances, but this one did. It was a battle of attrition, a test of will and of pride. Yet she knew Heimdall would not yield to her whims as others had, and he certainly wouldn't turn submissive under her laboring hands. She had been accosted by several Asgardiam men all whom she manipulated with ease including Thor's friend, the blond fop who thought she was supposed to fall at his feet. Manipulating and molding the men of Asgard was no different from Earth men. Men were the same alien or not, but Heimdall posed a real challenge.

It was truly a sight to behold. Heimdall's long-suffering glance would have the hardest men confessing their sins at his mere presence. For tiny Lady Natasha to take on the god was truly amusing. However as amusing and amazing as it was to witness for the first time Heimdall failing in making someone submit, his friends needed to be on their way and make preparations for Loki's return, Thor thought. He'll tell everyone about this small triumph over Heimdall.

"Heimdall."

Heimdall heard the call. He understood what his prince wanted, but this small woman had defied his silent orders. He wanted to continue but he heard the prince call on him to yield and for his friend to surrender her contraband. So Heimdall yielded for the first time ever. He took his sword placing it against Natasha waist and tapped lightly.

Without taking her eyes off Heimdall she reached her nibble fingers into a hidden pocket of her jeans. She pulled three needles and showed them to Heimdall before dropping them next to her other confiscated items. Natasha was annoyed now that she had lost her prize, and without permission she walked pass Heimdall.

Tony was star-struck. This was an unusual feeling for him. He felt giddy, by Heimdall and his ability to stand up to the over foreboding woman. If he was a lesser man unused to celebrity worship he'd be grinning, dumbfounded, and drooling. "You're my new hero man."

Tony had his left arm folded across his chest supporting his right which was extended upward with his fingers running over his lips. "Seriously I just love the whole creepy eerie eye thing you do. Seriously you remind me of JARVIS, just so much un-cooler."

Heimdall took a hold of the back Tony's shirt pushing the man into the Bifrost dome "Did anyone tell you the palace looks like an organ pipe?" he said trying to get the man to change direction.

"You don't get out much do you," Tony said flippantly as the huge god all but dragged him into position for departure.

"That's gotta be the most action you've gotten in…" Tony looked as he was considering calculations in his head. "Well since you've been standing here, and that's like forever."

Heimdall growled under his breath not wanting the irritating man to see his ire. He strode to the sword console. "Good journey," he spoke in his usual baritone voice as he put his sword into the slot activating the Bifrost. The mechanical hum and multi-colored lights consumed the group slipping them through space towards their own realm. Once he saw that they made it safely he retracted his sword allowing the light to fade.

He walked to one of his messengers, and the young soldier nodded presenting him with Tony's phone and Stark Pad, which held copies of sensitive information from their library.

Heimdall allowed the smallest smile to come forth. The Midgardian thought he had gotten past him. He would have Thor return them once he completely erased their hard drives and backup files. It was not like he wasn't an expert on Midgard's advancements. He was going to enjoy the mortal's reaction when he found his belongings missing.

* * *

 

 

Loki watched from his chamber window the light of the Bifrost receded. He had been confined to his old chambers for the last few days with several guards watching his rooms. Two of them were located just outside. There were two others further down the halls, but he was sure they had doubled, even tripled now that Thor had taken his leave. Then there were the three archers positioned on the towers.

If he wanted to he could take them out, but Odin left him with a very vexing problem. He looked down at the runic bracelet around his wrist restraining his magic, not that he needed this seidr to take out the guards.

This bracelet wasn't like the restraints he was used to. No Odin must have sat down one day with him specifically in mind when he designed this damnable contraption. He could feel his seidr which was good, but it had no way of expelling it. Odin knew he couldn't take his power, but he wanted to show him that he could confine it.

'Odin,' he thought miserably. 'He thought he could situate himself in my life now, flower him with attractive words, and everything would magically solve itself.' Too bad he learnt that game of wordplay at Odin's knee. However that was the least of his problems. His eyes wondered towards his bed where his darkest temptation lay mocking him as she slept. With his powers under wraps he had not been able to shore up the secret passage he had created for her to his rooms. She let herself in every night ignoring the cruelty he showed and spat at her.

He wouldn't lie; Sigyn looked delectable there in his bed. Light illuminated her face, and one of her shapely legs was peeking out from under his furs. He felt his chest tighten in longing. He had spent most of the night watching her, making sure she slept peacefully. She had refused to leave him be or see the truth of who he really was.

 

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was her, his Northern Star._

_Their eyes met and his heart leaped into his throat as it always did. Neither time nor torture had changed that. He found it was easier to deal with missing her if he didn't have to see her. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything but stare. He found himself acting like a silly boy with an infatuation._

_He remembered every contour of her body. She had always been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The transition from girl to woman had not but added to her beauty. Her hair was longer than he remembered, tumbling down her back in waves looking silky and sexy. He found himself wanting to run his fingers through it. Her skin, he remembered how soft and intoxicating it could be to the touch. If he could just reach out and caress her face, and those lips, of course there was no forgetting that. He remembered perfectly how her lips tasted and yearned to feel them on his again._

_He felt his blood flow south and stir his libido to life. He growled mentally. He knew if he continued his thoughts it would get more difficult to stay away. To remember all the reasons why he should. He knew it was for the best. He did not want to hurt Sigyn, and that's exactly what was going to happen._

_Sigyn swallowed down a sob, lifted her gown, and rushed to him. She cupped her beloved's face, reassuring herself that he was indeed real. She encircled her arms around him and held him close. Loki was never so glad to have restraints on. Smelling her hair, and her perfume, made him want to hold her in his arms again._

_Sigyn finally let him go remembering his status as prince. "Welcome home, My Lord," she told him formally._

_Those words; My Lord was the ice water that had broken the enchantment. He wasn't a lord; he had no title, not even a true birthright to claim as his own. Not even when he revealed himself to Laufey was a father to be proud of his abandoned runt son who sat on the throne of Asgard._

" _Did you grieve?" he queried remembering Thor's response._

_Sigyn's eyes went wide at his words, and her mouth slack-jawed open._

" _When I left, did it pain you to know I left?"_

_Sigyn abruptly broke from her trance._

" _You know it did," she answered with unshed tears forming in her eyes._

" _Well, Sigyn, this time you can be the one that leaves; Now." He used the kind of tone that sent chills to one's spine; it made goose bumps erupt in one's flesh and never in the good sense._

_Needless to say she retreated with haste, or so he thought. She turned to him again. She bit her lip, watching his expression. Most people would only see his normal stoic expression, but she knew what to look for. She wouldn't be so easily dissuaded._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

 

When she came to his room she tried to make him understand. He refuted her attempts and pretended not to see the pain that flickered across her eyes. When that didn't work she came wearing a revealing gown, but he refused her advances and remained silent unable to frighten her from his sight.

Throwing some unimportant scrolls to his desk, he wiped both hands over his tired face and moved away from her.

He sank to the floor, and swallowed, hot tears threatening to spill from his emerald eyes for his precious girl. In that moment he wasn't the trickster, a son, brother, killer, or Jotun. He was simply a man torn apart by the cruelty he had shown to a maiden he desperately wanted to reclaim as his, but he was too afraid to because of the danger that followed him, and because of the monster that had been cloaked under the Æsir skin by Odin.

His eyes found her again; angelic didn't begin to describe how she looked when she was asleep. Watching her sleep filled him with inner peace he could not even find in his sweetest dreams anymore. Finally the trickster had been taken down by one glance, one touch, one breath of a petite, porcelain beauty. He couldn't help but chuckle.

He remembered when he and Sigyn became serious. He remembered when his room used to be a place where he slept, a sanctuary from the outside world, but it seemed each week, she was moving closer to actually moving in. He'd find more and more of her clothes taking up closet space. Her trinkets and baubles had started to clutter his personal space, but he hadn't minded. He could once walk his entire chamber in the dark without hitting or tripping over anything. All he could do now was trip over her shoes. He looked over and spied one of her shoes under the bed. He smiled and remembered how they meet.

 

_*FLASHBACK ONE CENTURY EARLIER *_

_As Loki walked from one end of the feasting hall to the other, it was almost as if the time lapse had ceased to exist. Silence seemed to hang in the air and echoed off the walls. The ladies held their breath as he glided by hoping to gain his attention now that Thor had procured his lady for the night. Loki was magnificent; the stature and beauty that the man possessed was flawlessly refined. They all knew too well however, that Loki Odinson was a handsome-cruel beauty._

_Besides the ladies, he was bombarded with insolent questions from bureaucratic lords, which left him annoyed and suffocated. Subtly, he made his way outside, thankful for the breeze that met his face the moment he stepped onto the terrace._

_He let out a calming breath as he took in the scenery and tried to block out all the loud drunken rambling and what passed for merriment in their dull minds. He closed his eyes blocking it all out until he felt he wasn't alone. Opening his eyes he saw no one and immediately went on guard. His eyes scoured across the garden for possible threats, until he heard the threat from above. He looked up ready to battle his assailant only to see a shoe hurling down, striking him in the face._

_Dazed he gathered his wits. His attacker hit him with a shoe. He looked up again to find another shoe falling, but this time he caught it. It was a woman's slipper. Loki was taken back as he looked up again. He smirked as he saw nothing but the rustling of a blue dress, as the small woman slowly descended from the upper terrace, by a curtain._

" _Escaping?" he quipped. "Or bored?"_

" _Neither," she said breathlessly._

_He spotted the lie easily, otherwise why would she be scaling down a terrace. As she descended Loki did the gentlemanly thing. He took a step forward and put his hands around her waist. He felt her shiver under his grip, and it wasn't from the night air. He helped her down, and when she turned he garnished his first look at her._

_When she turned he recognized her as ambassador to the Vanir entourage. He stared at her for a minute, taking in her features; her eyes were so telling. He saw a mild innocence and hidden fervor, which only went to show him she wasn't one of these prim and proper ladies. He saw want and adventure, something he has seen in his mother's eyes and certainly in the eyes of Lady Sif. Whatever the reason, he continued gazing at her._

" _If you were trying to attempt suicide, then I suggest one of the towers."_

_She smiled at the jest, and he continued on a more serious tone. "You truly could have been injured, or fallen."_

_Sigyn waved off his concern. "I've scaled down many terraces and out of many windows before," she said slipping her foot into the shoe on the ground._

" _And do you always assault bystanders with your shoes?" he asked waving her other slipper absently._

_She smiled embarrassingly, and was about to apologize but muttered a curse instead. She hobbled on one shoe into a corner shielded by bushes. He had been bewildered at Sigyn's sudden departure until the source of her distress which he totally understood stepped onto the terrace._

" _Brother!" Thor announced his arrival jovially._

" _Thor," he said rolling his eyes at the overly enthusiastic god. "Well this is a nice surprise," he said feigning contentment. "What brings you out here?"_

" _I seek a beautiful maiden that has escaped my sight," he spoke airily due to his love and over consumption of mead. "She is the Vanir princess. I seek her company."_

_He eyed Sigyn in the corner shoulders lumping as she thought he'd give her away. "I have not the sight of Heimdall to that which you seek, nor have my own eyes seen your maiden," he said holding the slipper behind his back._

" _You're trying to get rid of me, are you not?"_

" _Perhaps I was enjoying the silence before you honored me with you presence," he retorted impudently._

" _Very well, brother, but remember you have beautiful women and even a few men vying for a night with a prince. You should enjoy yourself every now and again," Thor told him slinging his arm around his shoulders. "You hear me?"_

_Loki nodded his head relishing times like this when Thor acted like a big brother. "Perhaps you're right, brother."_

" _Of course I am," he said, slapping Loki's back before returning to the hall._

_Loki sighed, "You may come out from your bush now."_

_Sigyn emerged giving a tentative look around before hobbling over, before she hissed slightly when she stepped on a sharp rock. Loki rolled his eyes once more believing the woman was more trouble than she was worth. He stepped to her once again hauling her up by the waist to the stone bench that was just out of sight of the hall._

" _Thank you," she said as he sat her on the stone bench. He ignored her and bent down to inspect her damaged foot. It was dirty from walking on the ground and had quite a wound. He quickly took his personal cloth from his tunic and began to wipe away the dirt before he tended to the injury. He channeled his magic to the tips of his fingers sealing the wound before slipping her shoe back on._

_"Thank you, my lord," Sigyn said, dipping her head down. Loki got to his feet, wiping his hands on the pant legs of his leather trousers. "You already thanked me," he said._

_They both heard Thor's hearty laugh, and Sigyn quickly hid behind Loki._

" _You have no need to worry about your pursuer," he said as he eyed Thor leaving the hall with a woman on each arm. The feast was wrapping up, and Thor had chosen his new conquests because the one he wanted took great lengths to hide from him. Sigyn saw this as well and sighed with relief._

_Just then there was another interruption. One of Sigyn's guards stepped on the terrace glaring a Loki but bowed as ceremony bade him._

" _Your highness, your mother seeks you."_

" _Tell mother I will join her shortly," she said, sending the man away._

_Sigyn smiled walking backwards, towards the doors, her eyes trained on Loki. "Good night, my lord," she said at the doorway._

" _Loki please," he instructed her._

" _Loki, then," she tested it out._

_"Good night, Sigyn," he said softly. Loki never thought he'd speak or hear from Sigyn again, but how wrong he turned out to be for once._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

 

He opened his eyes from the daydream he had and looked back to Sigyn who still slept dreaming of the impossible. She was an incredible person and sometimes seemed too perfect. Maybe that was why they never could have lasted. He was far from perfect. Everything that was perfect in his life was destroyed or taken from him. From his belief, to the name he held foolishly to but could never live up to, to the family he coveted, to his daughter who was his everything. The norms were cruel harlots in his life. Bad luck followed him, and Sigyn wouldn't be his next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki will be headed back to Earth soon to interact with the Avengers, but I needed give Loki something to look back on. I know some of you wanted Hela as a friend, but I promise you Hela will be explain later, and won't complicate things in any way.
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week sometime. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don’t own Marvel or any of their characters. If I did Odin would suffer tortures unimaginable, and Frigga would totally be alive.
> 
> Thank you to My2BrownEyes check out her fics. They are awesome.
> 
> Thank you to all who reviewed  
>  
> 
> CHAPTER 9

 

* * *

 

Odin’s brow was contorted in fierce concentration, after reading the same line three times he gave into his vexations.  He closed his eye and threw down the documented file among the numerous missives strewn about his table.

Odin pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose and breathed out low through his mouth. He eyed the wine goblet briefly before reaching for it only to be stopped by Tyr, who moved the goblet out of his reach. Refusing to even acknowledge the presence of his oldest friend, he picked up a thick stack of letters from his table, flipping through them as if they were incredibly important. His face was impassive as he sat rigidly, wordlessly dismissing him, until a drinking horn was thrust under his nose. Enticed by the stiffer drink, he wordlessly took the horn and took a long swig as Tyr took a seat across from him.  Tyr was the only other person besides Frigga who could address him informally and get away with speaking freely.

“I thought you might have needed that after being emasculated by Loki for the last few days.” Tyr smirked in remembrance as Odin went to Loki only to come back looking wearied and irked. Many were used to Loki’s condescending remarks, but Odin had never experienced them as forthrightly before now. Odin had always found Loki yielding and acquiescing to his request. Loki who had always shown respect to him and always answered to him in a respectful manner was now treating him with ire; Odin finds it intolerable to endure.

"This isn’t going to be easy for you, as it has in the past, friend. I won't mince words, but Loki’s an asshole and he no longer hides that fact,” Tyr said tilting his head in thought. “A justified asshole, but, an asshole nonetheless.”

Odin arched a brow at his friend. “Justified? Self-justification you mean,” the king commented dryly.  

“Do you mean that same justification that’s entrenched in his mind and heart that enables him to do dishonorable deeds? Self-justification that makes him righteous in his own eyes and absolutely prevents him from acknowledging his own sin?”

Odin scoffed indignantly. “Then there is one thing he cannot bear to hear; others questioning whether his behavior is merited. That is when he rebels and defends himself, usually adding that no one understands him and we do him wrong.”

Odin lifted the horn to his mouth but quickly added to his complaints, “And while he is not completely at fault, it is shameful how he treats us.”

“You don’t say, huh?”

Odin’s mouth opened involuntarily at his friend’s polite nonchalant reply. He sat up straighter in his chair and quietly studied his friend for a moment. His Master General’s eyes, usually dark and unreadable, now held a certain impish look that hadn't been seen since their youth and usually when Tyr knew something he did not.

He shifted.  Waited.  When it was obvious Tyr wasn't going to continue, Odin took a measured breath.

“Alright I'll bite. What have I over-looked?” he asked ruefully. He swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for whatever torture the General was about to bestow upon him.

The intense look of concentration on Tyr’s face turned grim.  What he had to say needed to be said, but carefully. Walking in and seizing the area like in battle would be seen as a sign of outright aggression, something Odin did not take kindly to.

Things like this had to be handled slowly, with meetings, handshakes, bribes, and even a little subtle intimidation if push came to shove. It had to be done with a quantity of respect and at least some appearance of middle ground and win-win situations. But that was Odin and Loki’s specialty. He didn’t have their smooth decorum to either placate people or put them in their place with flowery words. He was simply the unspoken threat behind Odin’s handing and fake smiles. He was the one who made sure the agreements were kept and that decisions always fell in their favor during battles. Yet procrastination would be more costly than when he persisted in silence over this matter.

“A few days ago you told an open court that you weren’t blind to the prejudice shown to Loki.”

Odin fidgeted and shifted in his chair but briefly nodded as Tyr continued. “But I can’t help but notice who they took their cues after.”

Odin let his steely eye lift to Tyr, the stiffness of his body reflecting his hesitance to discuss the matter. “Are you insinuating I am the cause of the court’s contempt towards Loki?”

“No, Loki made his own enemies, but what I am saying is you made it easy for them.”

“Tyr,” Odin says giving him a warning glance.

“No, no, no, Odin, you may think you were raising the perfect family, but let me tell you what your family looked like from the outside.”

“Do you know how many times Frigga’s fidelity was called into question? Do you know how many times I had to chase those rumors to the shadows?” he asks gravely, knowing Odin would seek out those who spoke in shadows against his beloved.

True to Tyr’s thoughts Odin felt a heady mixture of rage for anyone who’d dared impugn his wife’s honor. He wanted the names of those who dared cast suspicion on his house.

Tyr’s brows furrowed in annoyance. He could see Odin concerned himself with Frigga and hadn’t even considered how it affected Loki. Tyr’s voice was low but it carried the sound of authority, “You’re missing the point.”

“Don’t you realize when the court saw Loki for the first time suspicion fell on him that he was a bastard child of a servant, or guard? And why shouldn’t it? He favored neither you nor Frigga. You tried the inevitable. You tried to love Loki as your own, but in reality you subconsciously couldn’t."  

"You’re out of line friend." Odin's voice was unwavering, the air surrounding him thick with the fearless growl of authority.

Tyr lowered his voice to give an air of obedience. "Look I know that it is an uncomfortable notion for a lot of people, but it’s true. You don’t love your children the same way, Odin. You cannot. Loki came to you from someone else. He was conceived without your knowledge or participation. He lived in someone else’s womb, and the most important decision about his life was made by someone else. Your own child came from you, and you watched as your wife carried him. You had begun carrying him in your heart, and you were there when he was born. You love Thor and Loki differently because of it, and everyone could see it."

Odin’s head snapped up, his face paling visibly at his words. “No.” The anguish that Odin tried to disguise in his voice was all too evident to Tyr. For a man renowned for his fearlessness, power, and wisdom, he deflates whenever a simple truth was shoved under his nose.

“When Loki acts out, or does the unexpected as he is sure to always do, did you ever scrutinize all of his behavior within the context of what you know and didn’t know about Jotuns?  Did you consider it was your own behavior and parenting that's directing him, or did you simply think ‘he is the son of my monster enemy’?”

Odin had no answer, of course he didn't. Frigga’s subtle riddles and warnings did nothing to stop his behavior. Odin needed direct in-your-face contact to get him to listen to someone other than his own divine wisdom.

“Your own behavior towards Loki gave people a pass to treat him just as differently as you treated him. He was already different. He didn't need any more help from us to point out his differences. And Loki picked up on your behavior. He was too intelligent not to. With whispers behind his back and the ill-treatment from others, he knew rationally he was different. He just didn't know why. You were his father and you set the tone of your relationship, and others just pick up after their king. Thor picked up the same behavior and projected it on Loki just like you and those he chose to surround himself with. Oh and if you want more proof all you have to do is take a look at your family portrait.”

Tyr directed Odin's attention to the portrait that had been hanging in his study for a vast number of centuries.

“Look at it. Frigga sits in the front, you, Thor, and Loki standing. But look at how you're standing. You and Thor are turned in to each other, behind Frigga, almost sentinel guards over her. You give your back to Loki who is standing awkwardly as if he's an outsider.”

Odin studied the portrait and stared at it as it rested above the mantel. Loki did indeed look like an outsider. He and Thor were broadly built, tanned golden skin, and other similar features. Thor had his eyes but they sparkled with his mother's kindness. Then you had Loki. Slender muscular build, pale porcelain skin, inky black hair, and emerald green eyes. It looked like Loki was painted in as an afterthought and not part of the original portrait, not a part of the family.

Neither man knew what to say for a few minutes. Odin was frustrated by the quandary Tyr had put him in. Before him was a man who by all rights was his brother. He had stood by him, watched his back and saved his life more times than he cared to admit. Now he was making him question his own actions. But why did he bring this up now instead of when he saw it, Odin thought. So he asked.

Tyr took another drink and laughed derisively, “Why? Because I thought he deserved it.  I lost a lot of good men, friends to the war, and I wasn’t ready to let it go of old grudges. So I allowed you and others to continue to treat him poorly knowing the Jotun child would suffer for it,” he admitted sourly at his own actions. “I took gratification in his agony, every slight, every humiliation and every failure.”

Odin laughed even though there was not a stitch of humor to its sound. “What changed?”

Tyr started a recount of the day he started looking at Loki as a person and not a Jotun.

“It was when the boys were halfway through their adolescence. I went to your private courtyard to deliver the latest findings in my spy network. You and Thor were sparring. I observed a father teaching his son the way of the sword with passion and pride as he moved with execution and a son who answered right back with fierceness and intensity.” Monumental moments where father and son became one in the same.

“Then I spied Frigga and forlorn looking Loki. Loki held his sword and I thought the Jotun was going to ruin a perfect moment,” his words were spit out with venom.  “And Frigga, ancestors bless her, was urging him to join you and Thor. I was elated that he shook his head and mumbled something about embarrassing himself, and slowing them down. He turned tail and ran, much to Frigga’s sorrow. I left as well not wanting to ruin the little time you had with your son.”

Odin felt a rage at Tyr’s story and a sting of pity that Loki felt so uncomfortable, that he couldn’t even come to him.

“I spotted Loki in a darkened archway corridor of your courtyard. Loki was sparring with an illusion. One I had never seen the likes of before. It was a solid projection of you. His illusion shadowed your movements while you fought with Thor, and Loki tried to emulate them and failed horribly. But that would not be the root of his suffering that day. His seidr ventriloquist mimicked more than your movement; it mirrored your speech. You lavished praise and words of encouragement to Thor. Words Loki knew would never be uttered to him. Upon realizing his shadow clone could not even be a good substitute father, he wept.”

The blue eye that watched Tyr was soft with regret, as he waited for the General to speak again.

“It never occurred to me that Jotuns could shed tears and feel as we do. I never even considered them sentient beings, or that their hearts could crumble under the slightest weight,” he said with self-loathing as he thought of his past actions.

“It was the first time I felt guilt for my action; a guilt that would not recede, even with the passing of many moons. I realized this wasn’t a Jotun warrior the slayer of my kin. He was a child just as any Æsir child. After that moment I started seeing less of Loki. He had retreated to the safety of the shadows that comforted and hindered him. One day I was in the library looking for an old map of the foundation of a mining shaft, and I spotted Loki,” He says laughing as he recalled the memory.

“Loki had his sword in the library of all places. He held it close while consulting a book entitled “The Art to Sword Wielding.”

Odin wore a perplexed face at the thought of his son learning something that should have been learned from experience through actual contact, and not from a book. Something that should have been taught by his father, Odin thought miserably.  

“I admit he was much better than he was months ago. Perfect form, excellent foot work, but not a modicum of what a genuine fight was like. Loki can smell out a plot and deception against Asgard before anyone else, but a book was not going to teach him instincts.  To shame my previous actions, I committed myself to seeing he knew his way around weapons; teaching him to hone his senses.”  

Odin involuntarily balled his fingers into a fist. There were no words in Norse or any tongue to describe the indignation and slight he felt his friend made against him. Loki was his son not Tyr’s.

“How dare you.” It was a statement and not a question. “How dare you keep something so imperative from me.”  

The irony was not lost on Tyr. Odin had been a neglectful father but was so wounded when someone else decided to make time for Loki. “If you did not listen to your co-regent, what makes you think you would have listened to me? Furthermore Loki isn’t a cloak to you can take out the wardrobe when you get cold, he’s a person.

A bitter resentment of jealousy filled Odin as he was overcome with the image of Tyr and Loki having the relationship he should have had with Loki but never could. “If you wanted a child so desperately then perhaps you should have claimed the one you fathered instead of trying to steal mine,” Odin spat throwing Tyr’s secret in his face. “She proved to be as good as any son.”

Tyr expected anger from Odin brought on by his own insecurities, but to throw his darkest secret in his face was asking for a truth his friend wasn’t ready to receive, or perhaps he was. Perhaps he should give it to him. Hopefully he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Despite my wanting, I knew I couldn’t be half the father ‘he’ was to her. I did what was in her best interest, something you seem incapable of doing for your self-proclaimed son or your true one.”

“You chastised Loki too much and didn’t chastise Thor enough. When they were old enough you sent them into the city to hear petitions to lighten your load and for them to gain experience in ruling. Thor took little interest in hearing the citizens’ complaints unless there was some glorious tale of valor involved. Thor’s guidance was for the people to try and work harder; basically survival of the fittest. And Loki while disgruntled with the people’s…squabbles he listened and gave sound advice to each of the petitioners. The people judged for themselves, and more of them started sending their complaints to Loki. Thor thought all was well in the city since he received very little petitions of trivial matters. He didn’t bother to look deeper beyond what he saw on the surface. He just went galloping off with his friends, and true ruling became lost upon him.”

Tyr looked at his friend who was the very epitome of agitation. Odin never took kindly to anyone who told him how to run his affairs, even friends. Somewhere along the way power had warped his mind into thinking he knew best. Sometimes someone would need to peel back the layers of Odin’s wisdom to show him his wisdom wasn’t so infinite.

“Thor was old enough to know the darker side of ruling, and yet he stayed blind to the dark underbelly of Asgard. He naïvely thought we did the right and honorable thing, that we always acted as decent men,” he said in a gentle tone as he tried to keep the bitterness of the situation from his voice.  

“Loki knew though. He used his wit, words, diplomacy, and seidr to avoid direct conflict that his peers and Thor found odd, but we didn’t. And when called for, he handled things underhandedly. Loki figured out what took us centuries to figure out. You can’t always fight your battles in the streets.”  

“You are dismissed, General,” Odin said formally letting Tyr know he didn’t wish to hear anymore.

Tyr knew that Odin never was a person who liked to examine his own feelings, preferring instead to bury them and pretend they didn’t exist or matter. He definitely did not let them rule his life as a king, or even a father. Typically he was able to set them aside just as Loki would do, which was the scary part. He let a tiny smile touch his lips. ‘Odinson after all,’ he thought leaving without his customary bow.

Odin stared blankly out the double door balcony. It shouldn't have surprised him. It shouldn't make every ounce of blood in his body boil, but it did. It shouldn't have made his heart constrict painfully inside of his chest to the point of suffocation, but it did. Loki no longer followed him as easily as he once did and no longer saw him as a father. He inadvertently interpreted Loki as a threat to himself, emotionally and physically. The more he tried to reason with himself about the matter, the edgier he became; he knew.

Another vexing matter was Thor. Did he shelter Thor and spoon feed him false ideology? He didn’t want the answer to his own thoughts, but the answer stared him in the face as he saw the many green and gold banners that were caught in the breeze. He took in the many markets, venders, and even some homes that flew Loki’s colors. The tattered tapestries looked as if they had been there for many seasons. He never noticed when they were hung. Maybe he didn’t notice or perhaps he didn’t want to.

* * *

 

Sif stood in her father’s forge. Her face illuminated by the hearth. Her skin laminated with a light sheen of sweat, and soot as she violently stirred the coals. Throwing down the fire iron, she found her way to a small window to find relief from the accumulating heat.  She couldn’t concentrate on anything as of late. She stared blankly at one spot on the far wall, her mind numb, and her bosom absent of joy that used to be hers. The pride and splendor of her life as lady and warrior was now reduced to this new level of squalor. It wasn’t that she didn’t respect her father or his work. It was the complete opposite actually. Her father was the weapon smith to most warriors in the realm. In fact he forged her doubled ended spear. He slaved nearly a year before gifting her with the refined weapon, but she no longer had use for such a fine companion in battle.

She and the others had been stripped of their rank and titles as warriors. Disgraced, humiliated, and discredited all so easily for a traitor. A traitor who would betray them and his very own black heart if there was something to profit from it. The All-Father praised them for their loyalty to Thor, but chided them over their single mindedness, and the expressed the seriousness of undermining the line of succession he set in place.  

What’s even worse was their appeals to Thor fell through. Thor gave them apologetic looks but he refused to speak in their defense. Thor told them that he was not above the law, and it was time he acted like it. He would no longer give them reign to do what they wished as they had in the past. And furthermore he punctuated the fact that still remains that although Loki wasn’t in complete control on the throne, he was the rightful king, and they had deliberately disobeyed orders. Thor threw in the fact that he knew without doubt that had Loki been himself they would have done the exact same thing, with absolute blatant disrespect for Loki.

She had prided herself on the fact that throughout all of Asgard’s history she was the only woman to hold the rank of warrior. She instilled both fear and respect from men and their wives. She also garnished envy.  Very rarely did things escalate beyond her control and when they did she used expedient methods in order to return the realm to its previous state of prosperity and peace. She no longer held the revered respect. She had been granted the title of lady, due to her mother being of noble birth. Without her mother’s title and her status as warrior she was afforded no protection from her new status. She had been reduced to a simple servant, and the men who were bitter of her rank now only wanted her where they thought she should have been in the first place; writhing underneath them. One of the brazen captains just couldn’t keep his hands to himself and found himself flat on his back in the middle of the feasting hall. Needless to say she ended the charade of remorseful servant.  At least the others could re-enlist and earn their rank back. She had not been allowed the same opportunity.

If she was honest with herself, it was Loki who invited her in the arena of young warriors. She had only been allowed to stay because Loki had used his declaration as being the king’s son for the first and last time to get his way. How could she have forgotten his friendship when she had not known any of her own? She had been different from the other girls, not dissimilar of how Loki had been different from his peers. Loki had approached her and she had found a kindred soul of sorts.  The other boys laughed cruelly at her attempts to join them in training. They never once took the time to see the worth she held.  

Once she found out others were willing to accept her, she broke her bond with Loki most cruelly. The taunts and cruel remarks that once haunted her were now her weapon of acceptance, and she destroyed the only true friendship she had without strings. She knew what it was like to be excluded, bereft of the friendship, and warmth that came with it. She could barely stand the feeling of desolation of solitude, how could she have expected Loki to. That all became a moot point when Thor started taking an interest in her as a friend. She let Thor cloud her mind. As time went on she found herself in love with the brash young warrior and all thoughts of Loki were buried under Thor. Yet the karmic vengeance of her choices chose to strike at the most opportune moment. It robbed her of her fierce glorious reputation and possibly a future stance at Thor’s side.

There was always the Valkyries, but she didn’t wish to receive Brunhilda’s I told you so attitude. The goddess had been trying to snare her away from Asgard’s infantry for centuries, but she refused to spend her life in mediocrity.  She was a warrioress, and her destiny was with greatness, and hopefully with Thor. Of course the only way back was to go in the way she came in; through Loki. She had to earn Loki’s forgiveness.  A rare trait Loki exhibits. Maybe then she’d have her rank, her old friend, and most importantly Thor.   

* * *

 

Several days in Asgard had passed, yet it seemed longer for Loki. It was exhausting being in Asgard again especially after all that had been revealed. Now he stood on the newly built BiFrost. The Bi-Frost Thor destroyed not him thank you very much. Among those present were the royal monarchs, Sigyn, Odin’s Imperial guards, his great annoyance Heimdall, and his greatest annoyance Thor.

“I had to find a way to rectify what you had done on Midgard. It has been decided that you will be bound to Thor and one other mortal of Thor’s choosing. You will be under their watch and control,” Odin spoke.

’Apparently I am to be shifted off on Midgard with Thor as my handler. I might as well be wearing a collar and linked chain. But I’ll be damned if I don’t get a final argument in once Odin stops his long winded speech. Thor was right in this account; the time for speeches was over.’

“So, you are going to send me, defenseless to a realm whom occupants wish to see me executed and dead and dissected after said execution?”

“My son,” Odin spoke solemnly, “I have already spoken with the mortal Fury and he has agreed to allow this and to bring order to the chaos you have unleashed. They’ve given their word. You are not to be harmed in any way unless physical hostilities are instituted by you.”

“What is that worth, the word of a mortal?” He continued sarcastically. “These mortals are terribly deceitful, more so than you or I at times. Who is to say they would not instigate hostilities where I am forced to act?”

“Thor will keep the mortals in line,” Odin snapped.

“Thor Huh?” he says clicking his tongue through his teeth. “The last time I trusted Thor to keep someone in line was himself, and he couldn’t even do that. So you are going to trust your warmongering son to keep others in line when he couldn’t even handle a little name calling.”

Thor was less than thrilled with Loki’s ridicules and frowned. “Loki, please,” he said not willing to get distressed because of Loki’s deliberate attempts at rousing everyone’s ire.

Opening his mouth to protest, Thor clasped his hand on his back and cut him off.

“I know those behind SHIELD are not to be trusted. I’ve seen more than you know, of how they welcome their prisoners.” The thunderer hissed. “But you have much to make up for; mind controlled or not.”

Rolling his green eyes to the angry frown on Thor’s face and as much as it pained him to admit, he knew Thor was not completely without intelligence. He was about to speak again when he saw Odin stride towards him very purposely.

Odin draped his arm over Loki’s shoulder and grabbed him by his neck pulling him away from the assembled group. Loki felt like a child again and fell in step with Odin.  Occasionally Odin would drag Thor and himself by the neck like a dog, when they were in trouble. Coincidentally or un-coincidently on Odin’s part he dragged him to edge of the Bi-Frost where he had fallen.

Odin looked straight ahead not bothering to look down at the site that haunted his conscious dreams for many moons. He turned to look at Loki. When he saw the face of his youngest, he felt ashamed of his impulsive action that he knew would silence him.

“Loki?”

Loki’s face was completely void of any expression except fear. Green eyes focused below the bridge wide and terrified. He stared into nothingness and swallowed hard as he had been rendered silent and the only thing he could hear was an anguish wail that belonged to Thor echo in his mind followed by the sinister chuckled of the beast.

His mind snapped back to present and looked to Odin when he heard his name a second time more forcefully diverting his attention. Loki was lost for ideas and words. He had not anticipated this. He knew Odin wasn’t one to be taken lightly, but even he was impressed by his actions to get his attention.

“The mortals don’t have a choice but to follow my directions,” he told Loki gruffly.  “I’ve made it clear that their losses could have been much greater, and still could be if the deviate from my instructions and harm either of you.”

Odin was never one to suffer mortals, but that didn’t mean he could disregard them. He knew Loki held no remorse for those lives he took, but he’s hoping to change that. After both Loki and Thor’s stints on Midgard he learned he was a little ignorant in how far they developed. They showed a quality of life that couldn’t be found among his people. Mortals are not perfect by any means, but many of them stimulate qualities of sympathy, empathy, forgiveness, trust, and second chances.

They judge others by their character not their strength or how many kills in battle they claim.  Their values and attitudes about knowledge are treasured. They aspire to intelligence something that Loki never found in his peers. On Midgard you can be strong or weak, good or bad, but a person with strong character drive, determination, self-discipline, love, willpower, and heart are honored.

“My son, I hope the decision to send you to Midgard will bear fruit not only for those you have wronged, but for your family here and ultimately for yourself. You’ve forgotten how to care for others,” Odin spoke just enough for only them to hear.

“Caring for and helping other people is driven by the deep value based nature your mother instilled in you. She taught you to validate other’s feelings, acknowledge their pain, listen rather than speak or judge, and you’ve lost sight of that.”

Loki seethed with anger at how Odin used his mother almost ensuring his cooperation and willingness. The king was a shrewd man who knew how to spin words as easily as he did. The only difference was Odin used his evasively while Loki’s were cheeky and unconcealed.

“At some point during your life you decided the only way for you to survive was to shut down and close off your heart Loki. I see that now.” Odin said tiredly and sighed before he continued.

“You couldn’t make people go away, so instead you shut yourself down, hid your true self away from them, behind a false exterior. In doing so you tried to avoid the pain of life, but inadvertently bereft yourself of love. Hopefully on Midgard you will find a way out the shadows that linger in your heart, and return with a clear mind and open heart to embrace us once more.”

Loki felt his face harden at the words. “Trying to soothe your conscience by sending me to Midgard are you? You want to absolve me of my crimes, so when I return I’d be contrite,” he jeered.  “Is that really your plan? When did the great All-Father get so weak? The Odin of old would have had me writhing in agony and humiliated as blood spilled from my lips. He would have let my wounds fester for days until infection set in; only then would he let me be tended to. Have you really become that soft?”

Odin eyed the cruel mask Loki wore and heard the malice in his voice but his eyes gave him away as they had many times. He calmed himself. “The best parts of making mistakes are learning from them, and I’m still learning. My decision stands.”

“Fine but once this…whatever it is you’re trying to prove fails. And it will fail,” Loki said confidently. “You will be the failure.”

“No if it fails then the failure is yours and yours alone,” Odin reprimanded. “It would be because you want to fail.”

Loki pulled a face but had no comeback to Odin’s statement. They returned to the group entering the BiFrost dome.

Frigga stepped to him and hugged him tightly. “Remember my son; the only thing greater than the power of the mind is the courage of the heart.”

Frigga glided aside for the other woman who now had a piece of her son’s heart. Sigyn drifted towards him. She didn’t touch because she knew he’d pull away. She stood committing every feature to memory. She stood on her toes, catching his thin lower lip between hers in a chaste kiss. When she pulled away his lower lip was pulled out slightly by her lips.

Loki made no move to return Sigyn’s kiss but still felt a stirring in his loins. It was gentle, so sweet yet so simple. Just a meeting of the mouths, the ultimate act of affection that held no real intentions, but her kiss caused pure sensation within him.

He looked up to find Thor trying not to look, or smile which made his brow twitched in annoyance “Let’s just get this farce over with.”

He stepped on the platform and Thor followed him. Heimdall took his place on a smaller dais activating the powerful weapon, and in a flash they were gone.

They landed in a flash of light with scorch marks of the BiFrost burned into the ground in New Mexico.

Thor smiled as his friends stood waiting for his return, and Loki scowled only to be on the receiving end of their glares.

Loki shook his head. ‘Oh yes Odin this was a brilliant idea,’ he thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got Loki to Midgard. Sorry for the delay the blue screen of death took over my computer and I lost my chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Comments, ideas, and suggestions are welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As usual I don't own it.
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews and support. Big thank you to My2BrownEyes checkout her fics.
> 
> Another thanks to Skydancer2000 for pointing out a couple of things for me.

 

It's horrible, awful, and atrocious; it was downright sinful for someone to talk this much. If you're going to speak let it be intelligible to the ear. Was this to be his punishment to let some inane girl torture him with her frivolousness? She gives compliments then follows up with insults. She says how cool it was to open portals and how cool magic is, but how he sucked for fucking up New York. It was so not cool as she says. Then she tells him how hot he looks in his armor, but how he could totally pulls off the goth look apparently. And evidently he's an emo too. What in Niflheim was an emo? It better not be one of those flower children or hippie from their history; a most disparaging time for him to be on Midgard.

This had to be Jane he thought to himself. This was the type of woman Thor goes for; well-endowed without much intelligence. He heard the young woman next to her clear her throat and give her companion another incredulous look. At least she has the intelligence to not speak to him with such disregard. Actually he had been discreetly been looking at her theories and arithmetic. Her theories were sound but her calculations were far off base. With a little trial and error she would eventually get it.

He turned his attention outside the window where Thor stood with his mortal companions the Avengers, discussing him no doubt. He hated when people spoke of him behind his back but was used to it now. His eyes narrowed to read their lips, but it proved to be difficult with the talking sack of mortal flesh that wouldn't cease her yammering. Persistent in his watch, he felt a slight pang curl in his chest as Thor took the mortal who wore their nation's banner as garments aside.

* * *

Outside Clint was not happy; not one bit. He practically salivated at the thought of controlling Loki. It should have him calling the shots where Loki is concerned. The way Loki mind-fucked him, he's the one that Thor should be asking. As simple as he thought Thor was, he was proving to be more than a mountain of muscle. He thought about all the memorial services he had been to and the many more he had to attend to pay respects to his men. They were good men and some he even trained himself. He looked towards the trailer where the cause of his rage and agony was being held. On cue Loki turned his head to meet the heated azure eyes. He watched the bastard smirk and winked in his direction. Clint slid his hand to the cold unforgiving steal at his side. 'All in good time asshole,' he thought.

"Please Captain; it would be an honor for me if you help oversee Loki's stay. You are captain of the team; it is your right as leader." Thor didn't wish to divulge the real reason for picking Captain Rogers. He knew Clint would actually try to harm Loki, make Loki harm himself, or make Loki harm others just so S.H.I.E.L.D. could take him into custody. He rebuffed the man of Fury because he knew what horrors that lay behind S.H.I.E.L.D.'s walls, which meant Lady Natasha was out by association. The doctor was definitely out. The green giant was volatile at best, and he didn't trust Loki not to antagonize the gentle man Banner. The Man of Iron was out as well. Over the last few days he heard tales of the male courtesan. Thor knew he had no room to be hypocritical of Tony. He shouldn't approve or disapprove of Tony's liaisons based on his own ravenous sexual appetite, but he didn't trust his brother and Tony not to cause chaos together. He knew Steve was part of S.H.I.E.L.D. but had higher morals than his other S.H.I.E.L.D. brethren.

"Thor," Steve started. "I don't feel comfortable with this. This is like slavery and I don't wish to have that kind of control over anyone."

"Well now that the captain has spoken the choice falls back to one of us," Fury said pleased Rogers refused Thor's request. His happiness didn't last long when Thor asked to speak with Rogers alone. Fury likes Steve he really does. He's the embodiment of a true hero. He lives and shows the world what it could be, what it ought to be. But that is not the world they lived in now. Right now they lived in a world that has borders and barriers, and the only way to keep up with the other lunatics of the world is to have bigger guns. Sincerely, he hopes through S.H.I.E.L.D. that one day the world will no longer need heroes, and they could all live by the code of honor Rogers lives by. Until that day he would use any resource at his disposal.

Walking out of ear-shot of the team, Steve makes Thor stand in front of him avoiding Natasha and Clint's line of sight so they could not read their lips. Before Thor could open his mouth Steve spoke first.

"Thor I already know what you are going to say, and I agree S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't the most trustworthy organization. There are too many lies and secrets agendas that are kept behind the scenes of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Thor nodded his head in understanding now that he had been exposed to the truth of the Golden Realm. It still hurts the very people he looked up to turned out to be as power hungry as their own enemies. The 'protection' they provided was just a clandestine meaning for control. He wondered how the falsities of the bards and storytellers fell from their lips so easily.

"Then why continue serving them?" Thor asked seeking guidance. He no longer thirsted for the crown of Asgard, but needed a renewed reason to ascend to the throne.

Breathing heavily from the exertion of the question, Steve had wondered that himself and had come up with one viable answer. "It's not because I want to, and it isn't because I have to. I just believe there could be something better, and I'm not helping things be better by sitting on the sidelines waiting for better to happen."

"Then you know why I task you with this quest."

Steve looked at the expectant expression that adorned Thor's face. He hated to say no to the big guy, but he wanted this to really work out for Thor. The two brothers weren't too different from him and Bucky growing up. In a way he and Thor ended up helplessly watching their brothers' fall. The only difference was Thor had another chance, and he didn't want to see it fouled up.

"Another reason I don't wish for this power over Loki is because it isn't going to change Loki." Thor pulled an angry face at the Captain. Steve shook his head quickly.

"No, that's not what I meant." Loki had been on his mind a lot lately and how to best handle a tortured, angry, slighted second son who felt he was owed recompense. "You can't order someone to change, Thor, especially someone determined not to. Loki has to want to change, not for you, your family, certainly not for the people of Asgard but for himself. He's going to resent the control you have over him, and it will be another reason for him to rebel."

"I know, but what choice have I?" he asks becoming more frustrated at the Captain's insight to the true complexity of the situation.

"You can't love this away, Thor. You already love Loki more than some think he deserves. I'm all for helping and I'll try, but I can't do that with Loki at my mercy."

"What do you suggest?" Thor asked running his hand over his beard. He was desperate for a lasting solution, and wondered for the millionth time how he could have let things get this far out of his control. He knew Loki hated the power he almost always lauded over him, and now he had the ultimate power to wield Loki anyway he chose to. It was the one thing Loki hated most, for someone else to hold power over him especially if it was him. He broke from his musings when Fury informed them this was a team discussion.

Steve looked back at Thor. "Look give control to Tony for now."

Thor immediately started making a fuss, calling Stark a libertine, but piped down when Steve cut him off voicing himself firmly.

"Don't give any orders to Loki until we can speak privately. Control him if necessary, but no more than that," he said speaking quickly as he saw Fury was starting to get upset. He saw Thor wasn't convinced.

"Look at it this way. Tony is the only person who can speak  _Loki_."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Thor said voicing his horrors of the spontaneously combustible minds that were Tony and Loki. Thor huffed out a breath knowing it was Tony or the alternative which he was vehemently against. The two rejoined the group with Thor wearing a beaten puppy expression.

"Well," Clint asked churning in rage at this ridiculous situation, which was the general atmosphere among the agent and his director.

Bruce just tried to stay out of the fray. He was here only because it involved protecting the world. He himself had put the lives of the people of the world in danger numerous times, and it was time he used the alternate personality he created through his arrogance for worthy reasons, and he knew Tony shared his thoughts.

Thor approached Tony placing a burly hand on the engineer's shoulder. "Friend Stark" Thor began to say, but stopped when Tony held his hand up.

Tony looked at Thor expressionlessly, with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, as he heard Fury and Clint protest in anger and Natasha protest at the thought of putting two genius borderline insane men together.

Tony moves his mouth to speak but isn't sure exactly what he should say. Finally, he finds his voice.

"I uh hmm," he says with a sigh. Tony scratched at his goatee in bafflement, and could tell Thor was serious.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Point Break," he said brushing Thor's hand off his shoulder. "I mean I don't do people. Why do you think I have Pepper?"

"To have someone to complain to," Thor said obviously while everyone discreetly agreed. Tony shot Bruce a traitorous glare for his agreement, as Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen, Point Break, I don't want a new pet. I mean who's going to clean up after him this time? Besides the only pet I've ever owned was Steve the goldfish," he said earning a look of annoyance form Steve the captain.

"He was so young when he was flushed to the big aquarium in the sewer. He met with an unfortunate accident after being left under a heating lamp, and I'm pretty sure forgetting he was even there contributed to his untimely death. Of course it wasn't until I caught the whiff of rotten eggs, actually it was algae. You know carbon dioxide and water along with sunlight for energy and then you get algae."

Tony looked at the puzzled Asgardian and knew his  _geniusness_  was wasted on the god.

"Anyway only after the smell did I remember little Steve. I looked where I left his bowl, and there he was belly up," Tony lamented in mock sadness, as he trailed off he noticed everyone was staring at him with bewilderment and annoyance. "What?"

"Try and be serious for once, Stark."

"I'm sorry aren't you the one who just turned Thor down? Then I don't need to hear anything from you. Besides I don't have time to be going back and forth to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Actually he'll be staying with you," Fury announced all too happy to one-up Stark any time he could. The billionaire's sunglasses had fallen to the tip of his nose eyeing the director with disbelief.

"Clint give me your hearing aid cause I don't think I heard All-Father Black here."

"Oh you heard me," Fury said as a chuckle rumbled through his voice. "After your grandstanding speech, I thought you'd be only too happy to have Loki."

"Hey just because I called Team Steroids on their crap and vouched for the guy doesn't mean I want him in my house, Nick."

"Too late. Official orders have been handed down from the Senate particularly by Senator Stern," Fury said smiling smugly.

"Yeah Stark, he said you would be happy to carry the burdens of our world once more. You being a national treasure and all," Clint added. "And something about an annoying prick, or maybe that was me who said that."

"And the infinite wisdom of the Security Nuking Council?" Tony grumbles sourly.

"In accordance with the Senate," Fury replied dryly.

"Uh-huh." Tony said with a glint of anger in his eyes. Two birds, one stone he thought. The billionaire knew the council and the Senator were still aiming for ways to get a closer look at his suits and reactor. Positioning Loki with him, where no doubt Clint will be pushing and provoking him. If Loki ever got out of control it would be in their favor to take Loki and his suits, claiming irresponsibility and placing all the blame on him. He pulled a contemplative face all too aware several sets of eyes were on him along with a lone eyeball. He had no doubt Loki was trying to listen and that intern. She had a nice rack he thought absently, but shook himself from those thoughts to the people surrounding him.

Clint wasn't too hard to read after all the squawking he made about Loki being back on Earth with no more than a slap on the wrist as punishment. Although his face was completely neutral, Tony knew he had no particular fondness of Loki. Clint just wanted someone to blame right now. His counterpart was impossible to read, but she's Fury's go-to girl. She always had an agenda behind an agenda. Her position was always clear; duty first and feelings come last. After all she did evaluate him; Iron Man yes, Anthony Stark no.

Steve was much easier to read. He wanted to do the right thing, which made no sense to him on why he turned down Thor's request. It's a bit annoying really especially when he's giving you the "I'm disappointed in you" look. He must have taken lessons from Howie. Then there was Bruce his new bestie. He was the only other person besides himself untrained in combat, but their minds made them fit for it. He knew where to draw the line between 'us' and becoming one of 'them'. Then there was Thor for Christ sake, with his wide innocent teary eyes; there ought be a law against it.

He eyed Fury and decided to one up the director and whatever con or advantage he thought he could gain in the situation. Trying to con a con man, too bad fuckers Tony Stark is always light years ahead of you. "Sure what the hell should be fun," he said blithely waving a hand in Fury's direction.

Thor nodded at finally finding Loki an anchor. "Thank you, friend."

"So what do we do now; some Viking curse, blood rites, something that doesn't cause me distress or deep psychological trauma?"

Thor raised a brow at the absurdity of blood seidr rituals. They had been outlawed and deemed sinister in nature by the All-Father heretofore his conception. "Nay, friend, no harm shall befall you. I only need your forearm."

Tony cuffed his sleeve just above his elbow; a bit edgy about what was about to transpire especially since Thor advised him to relax. Yeah right. Thor's idea of relaxed and his relaxed were two different things.

Thor clasped Tony's forearm, after he extended his arm in his direction.

"Ok Spartan handshake," he said as everyone crowed in a semicircle in curiosity. They remained silent, stunned over what happened next. Thor recited an incantation in his native Norse tongue triggering a spell Odin had woven in the ink he sketched out on Thor's arm. The spell was instantaneous, and Tony stared at the new emblem that was now branded on his arm. He looked up at Thor in shock, who wore a self-assured smile and didn't notice the tension gathering in Tony's body.

"I assume your Viking gang sign can be removed," Tony asked looking at the triple horned tattoo.

"That is the symbol of Odin All-Father. It will allow you to influence Loki to your will."

Out of the corner of Tony's eye, he spotted Loki staring from the window, watching them with an angry look of his own.

* * *

Inside Loki was so invested in the proceedings outside he didn't notice the two women who were now hovering over each of his shoulders looking just as intently as he was a few seconds ago.

Loki's voice cut through the intense silence. "Are we all getting this?!" he asked startling the women making Jane shriek. Darcy screamed at Jane's panic, loud enough for the outside occupants to hear. Loki inwardly cursed as he heard the thunderous sound of Thor's boots hitting the gravel and closing in. Throwing open the door Thor hurried over and moved to stand in front of Jane, casting a furious glare towards Loki. He felt Jane slip her hand in his and quickly turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice rough with worry. She merely nodded insisting she was fine as the others arrived training their weapons on Loki. Clint moved in front of Darcy shielding her if need be.

"What did you do?" Thor demanded of Loki, who sat there, looking unabashed innocently, but feeling angered for the accusation in Thor's voice.

Everyone's attention was taken off Loki by a silent laugh that muffled a snort. Darcy had laughed at the hilarity of the situation and what had caused it. "Dude, I've been trying to get you to open up for half an hour and when you finally open your mouth you make Jane shriek like a banshee."

Thor looked towards Jane questioningly, and she nodded her head in embarrassment. "He didn't do anything wrong," she said quickly. "It's just we were so involved in what was going on outside we weren't expecting Loki to make himself verbally known."

Natasha holstered her sidearm after rolling her eyes at the naivety of the younger woman leaving her partner and the director to deal with it. She exited the small Winnebago, and looked over to a very uncomfortable Bruce who looked unsure what to do as some people gathered.

"Relax. If you look suspicious they'll only keep swarming," she whispered. Bruce gave a sigh rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Everything good in there?" he asked nodding towards the trailer.

Natasha opened her mouth to speak before she swiftly turned making her fiery hair flare out upon hearing the familiar sound of a gun shot.

"Clint."

Natasha made a run for the trailer while retrieving the nickel-plated guns she had prematurely holstered. Bruce hesitated before he reluctantly ran after her.

* * *

Fury had been reprimanding Darcy for her behavior leading to an argument between Jane who felt the need to defend her assistant and friend to the director. The argument also drew Thor into defending his lover. Steve kept trying to diffuse the situation and every time he got close Tony made a comment that would rile everyone back up just to annoy Steve, leaving Clint and Loki in a stare down.

Clint had yet to return his gun to its proper place. He kept sights trained on Loki, particularly his head. The man stared at Loki with pure hatred. He sat there smugly without a care in the world for the pain he caused.

Loki was fascinated yet disturbed that his little bird was close to losing his carefully strung control. It was a control he mastered under the tutelage of his teachers Trick Shot and The Swordsmen, he recalled. The men took the young boy as a pupil. They'd be so disappointed if the could see their protégée right now. All that thoroughly honed discipline was all for naught. All he needed was a little push and he'd own the man once more. He let the corners of his mouth turn up in one of his grins, the pride and arrogance was radiating off of him, almost tangibly. Loki let himself lean forward putting his head flush against the barrel of Clint's gun.

It was so inviting, so tempting, and challenging to Clint. What's worse is he wanted this. He could feel the intense feelings of resentment, anger, and hatred falling away, as his hands trembled on his gun. He felt his mind slip away to the word avenger, but quickly told himself it wasn't vengeance; it would be justice, restitution, reparation and a slew of other words and thoughts that told himself he was doing the right thing. He steeled his resolve taking a firmer grip with his finger poised on the trigger. To Clint he wasn't just another job. Loki was more than that. He was a monster he told himself as he began to squeeze.

'Gotcha,' Loki thought as he heard the gun gears whine. As soon as the gun discharged everything felt like slow motion. It was surreal for those present. The bone chilling sound echoed off every surface nearby as Thor and Fury both moved to shield Jane and Darcy, while Steve threw Tony to the ground. Yet the most chilling sight and sound greeted them once they regained their senses. At first a scream of agony roared through their ears, and then slow shallow breaths. The bullet meant for Loki ricochet back through the barrel splintering it, but that wasn't all. Clint eyed his hand in disbelief and bewilderment.

Clint felt a shock through his body and the slight ringing in his ears the instant he pulled the trigger followed by the ripping pain through his skin, tendons, and muscle to his hand and shoulder. Clint hadn't been able to repress the scream that shot from his trembling lips. He eyed his hand in disbelief and bewilderment. There was a gaping hole in his hand; his bones jutting from his flesh and blood seeped on to the floor.

Natasha burst through the door weapon automatically finding Loki, who looked dispassionate as he casually flicked away what looked like a piece of fleshy tissue off his upper arm. She then let her eyes seek out her partner. She sucked in a breath as she too became ensnared at the sight of Clint's hand.

'His gifted hands', Natasha thought miserably. Clint's hands were his life. He was proud of his abilities to hit the most difficult targets with complete accuracy, but it was his hands he was most proud of. They were his art, his craft. Whenever he picked up any bow and arrow it was always familiar, comfortable, and even calming to him. The balance of its weight in his hands always made him feel sure. He could be in a place of luxury or disheveled hovel, but as long as he had his hands he was in a haven of content. It's in the craft that he found his focus, like an artist's brush stroke, and like Thor to his hammer. Without that extension of themselves they'd be lost. Loki took his hands his gift.

Bruce came in a few seconds after the assassin, and let his eyes travel around the room and stopped on Clint. He moved passed Natasha nearly throwing Fury out the way to get to Clint. Kneeling down he inspected the wound. "Get me a towel," he said to no one in particular.

After seeing no one stirring from their stupor he shouted "Get me a damn towel, now!" Jane quickly opened the cabinet next to her pulling out a hand full of towels and cloth handing them to Darcy who took a knee and took the initiative to press a towel to the wound of his shoulder. Bruce was already taking Clint's flex cuffs from his leg holster to make a tourniquet to help stop the flow of blood. He took another towel and carefully wrapped Clint's hand but only to keep the wound covered and from irritation.

Loki looked on with mild interest and felt the heated stares of the mortals and Thor. But at last he felt a killer intent. Loki looked in front of him and once again there was a barrel of a gun, no less than five inches from him. Loki wore cruel satisfied smirk.

"Please, Lady Natalya, tell me you have an iota of sense more then your former lover."

Loki felt an accusation coming and beat everyone to it. "Your Clinton Barton took it upon himself to try and inflict his vengeance upon my person; with no posturing from me I assure you," he lied. Thor wasn't buying it; he'd known Loki too long. It seemed as though the others didn't buy it either.

"Now why do I find that hard to believe?" Fury said leaning down on the table where Loki sat.

"Why, Nicholas, I'm shocked," feigning surprise. "Had you been watching your junior agent perhaps you would have known he's unfit to carry out his duties unswervingly. Perhaps he needs an extended leave of absence until his mind has cleared," Loki knew that his last statement was a cheap shot but loved it when redhead lady trickster tightened her hold on the trigger. "Clearly this is unbecoming behavior of your agent."

'Damn it,' Fury thought. Clint was one of the few top-notch field agents he had. Even if doctors were able to fix his hand, he knew Clint's skill in archery wouldn't be the same. Damn motherfucking aliens just lost him one of his best assets and would be hard to replace.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to have his magic."

"The natural durability of our physiology makes it impossible for your noise makers to penetrate our skin. Surly you learned that through your building's secret eyes." Thor supplied as he was saddened by Clint's actions and for what he had to do to rectify the problem.

"Brother, please heal –"

"No," Clint said through gritted teeth. Clint looked up breathing heavily as perspiration had set in. "I don't won't his kind of help."

'Tag I'm in,' Tony thought. He had had enough, and he was going in. He was tired of Fury who thought if he stared hard enough at someone he would set them ablaze. He was amused but tired of Loki who continued to be a little shit; that was his job.

"Since Clint's wings are clipped, I guess I have to arrange some long time care. Maybe a few naughty nurses will help," he said tilting his head in thought. For a minute Tony briefly entertained that notion, but dismissed it. That meant explaining the half dressed women to Pepper.

"Then again why get a nurse when we have Loki who is supposed to be doing…his whatever. Tweety is going to need assistance in getting dressed, eating, bathing, and a constant companion so he won't get bored."

Loki saw the gleam in Stark's eye and knew what the alleged genius had in mind, while the others were a little clueless to his game until the engineer mentioned bodily waste.

"Oh yeah he'll need someone to wipe his ass from time to time," Tony said who looked busy on his phone as he baited Loki.

Everyone had a rainbow of difference on their faces; even Clint wore an uncomfortable look at the thought of Loki anywhere near his ass. His thoughts came to a halt and were replaced with pain. He swallowed down a scream to a grunting. His breathing picked up again as he felt his bones being realigned. He removed the towel and saw for himself that was exactly what was happening. The metal shrapnel of his gun fell to the blood that seeped onto the carpet. His tendons and muscles mended themselves while his skin pieced itself back together.

Finally the pain subsided and he flexed his hand. A few moments ago he thought his life was over. His hands were his life, and he lived by their unbridled ability. If his hands were silenced he knew he'd die broken and in misery. Clint looked angrily at Loki and hated that he was responsible for restoring his gift. He was angry at himself, for his action that almost lost him his hands. He stood and pushed past everyone in the crowded trailer wanting to lick his wounds in shame, but one more wound came from the demon who called out an acceptance expression of gratitude.

"Well, I guess there is no need to have you play nursemaid anymore," Tony said smugly, making his counterpart smirk with the promise of retribution.

Thor took a moment to eye Steve and Steve nodded back. Tony had gotten Loki to do something without being ordered to do so by placing him in a situation of duplicity. He could see now why Steve wanted Stark to have control. Tricksters think alike and it would stimulate Loki's mind. Everyone else wasn't so optimistic.

Fury thought he could do this easily by leaving Loki in responsible hands, but he sees now that he'll have to take extra precautions. He knew he needed to place people in Stark's ranks, and have security watching and standing by. He just had to get by Stark first.

"Um, Nick, if I see any of your security or you trying to hack JARVIS again I'll sic Loki on you." Tony said as if reading the director's mind.

"From nursemaid to canine," Loki commented absently.

"Good boy." Tony teased.

"Alright, Stark, it's your funeral." He gave Loki a scathing glance before leaving the trailer to the outside where S.H.I.E.L.D. medics who had been called earlier were waiting. Fury had no real intention of leaving his people alone in a house with Loki. For now he'd let Stark fuck it up, before he stepped in.

"Okay now that Dad's gone and it's just us kids. I have rules," Tony began.

"Rule number one; don't touch my stuff. Rule number two; don't touch my stuff. Rule number three; there will be no bodily harm in the form of you throwing me out a window. However I reserve the right to tell you to throw someone else out the window. Rule number four; do not go looking for JARVIS."

Loki raised his eyebrow at that and looked towards Thor who looked a bit embarrassed, before turning back to Stark's ranting.

"JARVIS doesn't need saving, or liberating. He is not inside the wall." Tony said as he remembered only a week ago he came home to holes, large holes that were about Thor's height.

"You went looking for his computer?" Loki asked. The word computer snapped Tony out of his mournful recollection.

"Hey JARVIS isn't a computer he is an A.I."

"It's a computer," Loki enunciated slowly.

"JARVIS is more than that, and l don't like the fact you are dumbing-down my creation."

"Strip away all your fancy tricks and at base your creation is just another computer."

Tony sat silent for a few seconds and crossed his arms, because he had nothing to reply with. Loki was right. "I don't like you."

Loki mockingly placed his hands over his heart and gasped. "You don't? Well I believe this is where you Midgardians say; Join the club; Get in line; Take a number."

Tony still sat there with no comeback when Loki retrieved the satchel Heimdall handed full of Stark's technology. He knew Stark didn't like what he said why not rub it in with his confiscated instruments.

Tony looked at his stolen tech and powered them up only to find them completely blank. He threw them back down.

"I really don't like that guy."

"Now join my club," Loki replied sharing Stark's sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very snail pace story. I'm looking to pick up the pace for next chapter! Tell me what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own anything.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta My2BrownEyes who is an awesome author. Also a big thanks to all of you who read and review. Thank you for your suggestions as well. Keep in mind the The Justice Friends are not The Justice League.

Loki thought of himself as a patient man. He could track his prey for months, and wait for the perfect moment to strike. He could stand face to face with his enemies and never flinch. He could look down the point of a sword into his own death and never lose control. Yet he found his tolerance growing increasingly thin with Earth's Mightiest  _Criminals_. There was nothing remotely heroic about any of them. If they were actually honest with themselves they'd stop pretending to be something they're not.

He had been sitting in Stark's common living area while the ' _heroes_ ' were off saving their precious ball of dirt. Apparently his invasion caused an uprising in super criminal activity, but at least the criminals were honest about who they were; while S.H.I.E.L.D. harbored their criminals and labeled them heroes to the ignorant hordes of the blood-pumping, wheezing, sniveling masses.

It's ingenious actually; the ruling body letting their kept criminals fight the unlawful of their realm. Who better to outwit criminals then the ones who think like them. That is why S.H.I.L.D. has been in a deadlock with their criminal counterparts for years. It's a continuous cycle of destruction. If there were any true heroes in the world they'd have to think about the morality of their actions, and how they'd feel in two decades. People like Steven Rogers. He didn't know why but Rogers unsettled him and he could not figure out why. He felt a blooming anger whenever Rogers was near. Possibly it was because he had the legitimate basis of hero. But if his assumption held any merit young Rogers would have checked upon his well-being. After being left in a room he was assigned, he was left to his own devices for three days. Even Asgardian criminals were given two meals a day. No he wasn't angry he was rather elated. It let him know there was no difference between him and them.

Since he was ordered by Stark not to touch his stuff, he therefore couldn't literally touch his stuff. This caused his magic to swell to help him. The bracelet was built to read his needs. Call it emergency precaution. He was able to open a portal up to relieve himself, a spell for cleansing, and a spell that allowed him to summon no more than fruits and water for hunger. He and Thor may be gods but even gods had normal bodily functions. Lady Natalya discovered this in a rather precarious way.

_Lady Natalya opened the door without knocking and discovered him relieving himself in an open portal. He could see the mortal through the mirror and reveled as he watched her reaction. She instinctively went for her weapon in the waistband of her jeans. A split second later her mind caught up with her reflexes, upon seeing the flow of urine streaming from him. She waited as he finished, but seeing as she made no move to give him privacy he decided to give her a good view, up close and personal. It didn't hurt that he wanted to unnerve the woman, plus he was bored. Without tucking himself in, he turned to her letting his perversion hang out the laces of his trousers. He may be the runt of the giants, but he was endowed with one impressive tool. His ego was stroked when her eyes winded in the slightest fraction before returning to her stonewall expression. The lady trickster knew she had been caught and deflected._

_She walked into the room and gave him an appreciative look. "And all this time we all thought the helmet was compensating for something."_

_He lifted an eyebrow with clear amusement written on his face. "Well…," he started at the lack of cleverness in his response as he began to lace up his leather trousers, and cleansed his hands in wisps of green smoke._

_She gave a laughed at his lack of retort, and as good an actress as the spy master was he felt the lack of earnestness in it._

" _My dear lady, I didn't know it was customary for you to judge your enemies so perversely."_

" _Well any time a guy asks billions to kneel; you're right I do believe he's trying to make up something he lacks."_

" _Then what is it that you lack, my lady?" he ask tilting his head in question. "Surely a woman who spends their life as a_ _chameleon_ _lacks something. Every time she meets someone new she rouges on a new personality. Where does the truth start and the lie end?," he presses._

_Apparently, like a predator stalking its prey, he could smell the fear radiating off of her. He had hit a sensitive subject matter but wasn't foolish into thinking she'd give a straightforward response to his inquiry. And by the Nine does he hate being right all the time._

" _Our true selves have been buried under a whole host of expectations, fears, disappointments, doubts, pains, should and shouldn'ts that we haven't the faintest clue how to recover ourselves," she answered in a velvety voice._

_She smiled while turning, seeing as he wouldn't pursue the matter any longer. She knew she had hit a nerve as well. "I'll see what I can do about getting you out of solitary, maybe some clothes, and maybe a toilet to use next time."_

_Before leaving a thought came to her. "Loki? Where does that portal lead too?" she asked turning back towards him._

_He was staring at her with a wicked mischievous smirk on his face that he was sure made her skin crawl from the look on her face._

" _Where indeed."_

He broke from his memory when he felt the magical hum of Mjolnir nearing. Thor landed on the pad terrace. He watched as the thunderer stalked in with soot staining his face, clothes, and armor. Thor whispered his greeting hoarsely and unceremoniously dropped Mjolnir on the expensive settee smearing it. He watched him at Stark's bar drink a water bottle greedily and quickly started on a second. By then his companions started filing in. All of them looking battle weary.

Tony plopped down and was about to close his eyes against the beginnings of a fresh headache, until he eyed Mjolinir having a seat on his upholstery as if it belonged there.

"Hey, hey, hey whaddid I tell you bout leaving that thing around?" Tony said shaking his finger at the mighty hammer. Tony had been picky about Thor's untidiness around his home.

Steve was walking past knowing Thor put in a lot of work today, and told the god to stay put that he'll get it. Wrapping his hand around the leather hilt Steve felt a hum that sung to his soul. It was a melody eerily reminiscent of death, but the music dipped and rose and trilled and shimmered into a crescendo of immaculate peace as he lifted the weapon.

Loki felt his stomach as it plummeted to the proximity of his ankles, and he narrowed his eyes in fury at the mortal who took up Mjolnir as if he was Thor himself. Rage raced through his veins as fate once again played with their favorite fool. They allowed a mortal to succeed where he had failed.

The spies, Tony, and Bruce knew the true significance of Steve being able to lift the fabled hammer. Apparently the implication was lost on their Captain who looked around warily as he felt stares boring into him. Steve suddenly felt like a naughty child and placed the hammer on the carpet gently. He hated being under scrutiny as his face exhibited his uncertainty.

Everyone besides Natasha and Steve had tried to lift Mjolnir once, perhaps twice and three times if your ego couldn't accept defeat when the laws of science are destroyed. Bruce felt one try was good enough for him. Clint had tried his hand and come away with sore joints. Tony had tried with the suit until all the hydraulics and gears had given out, and came back for more, much more. Once Thor explained that only the worthy could lift the weightless hammer Natasha didn't bother trying, knowing her worth didn't lie with Mjolnir. Steve just never felt the need to with his shield at his back.

The spies eyed each other across the room. Fury would need to know this new development. As much as they liked Thor they knew his loyalties were to Asgard first. Any advantage they could get would be needed if things ever went south with the now shocked Asgardian whose water was trickling out on the carpet.

Tony finally snapped everyone out of their trance. "You're missing, you're missing," he called out to Thor. Thor briefly woke from his astonishment as Tony pointed out the liquid pooling at his boots.

Thor set the bottle down and strolled over to the where Steve set his hammer slowly. His mind raced, his eyes moving from one spot on the floor to the other furiously as he refused to meet the eyes of the captain. He then eyed Mjolnir as if she had betrayed him and felt wary as if she would reject him now. He gripped the handle and felt a mental release when he wasn't denied her embrace. Without a word he cradled the head to his chest and retreated from the room like a scolded dog.

Loki let the smallest smile touch his lips. One good thing that came from all this was Thor's jealousy. He hoped the imbecile choked on it. Thor's inability to see anyone as his equal had always been a constant arrogance on his part. Because of his incapability to share his fame, he never saw the need to share resources or to credit others. There can only be one in Thor's mind. When things didn't line up to his expectations he pouted like a child.

Steve had an urge to shove his hands in the non-existent pockets of his suit. He felt as though he'd done something wrong, but he knew he didn't. It's just Thor had never regarded him with such coolness. He'd seen Thor's wrath in the heat of battle, his mild annoyance with Natasha, Loki, and Tony, his kindness with him and Bruce, and his rapture of boisterousness. But never had he been touched with Thor's unfriendliness.

"Perhaps I should go talk to him."

He heard Loki's mirthless laugh. "If you wish to have your head caved in by all means," he said leaving the threat hanging. Tony snorted at the thought of the blond who polices his every action's head being on Thor's proverbial anvil.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Rumor has it that the only person who can lift Thor's hammer are those who are deemed worthy. No one else has accomplished this feat, until just now. Aside from Thor you've been the only one who has been deemed worthy," Natasha pointed out. "This is a big deal for him, Cap. All Thor's friends and other warriors of Asgard who Thor thought worthy couldn't even get it to budge. Think about it."

Understanding dawned on Steve. No matter how ridiculous the notion of Thor being jealous was. "Are you telling me Thor is jealous of me? He said voicing his thoughts.

"Major Glory managed to get the one person who shouldn't envy him resentful."

Loki snickered at the inside insult to the Captain that he and Stark shared. They theorized the good director had been watching the children's program Dexter's Laboratory segment of  _The Justice Friends_ when he decided to incorporate his Avengers program. There is an uncanny resemblance to Rogers, Thor, and the green Beast depicted in said broadcast.

"Let it go, Cap," Natasha said, looking at the trepidation that adorned Steve's face as she left to help an exhausted Bruce to his room. Bruce thought the wall was a nice place to sleep.

Steve threw up his hands and flailed them as he left the room muttering,"I'm not going to stop being who I am because Thor feels threatened that I became worthy of his hammer."

Worthy, Loki thought. Worthy of what exactly? All it did was make Thor more of a Neanderthal than he already was.

"Let me guess; you can't lift it," Tony's sardonic voice said as he read the thoughts on Loki's face.

As he had always done, Loki deflected when it came to his abilities being called into question against Thor's. "I have no need for a war hammer."

Tony remarked in a deadpan voice, "Let me guess. Daddy didn't buy you one."

Tony knew this drill like the back of his hand. The need to be wanted. The need to be needed and recognized. Clearly Mjolnir was another sore spot for One Eyed Willie's affections. And why the hell did he leave us to sort out his meatball headed sons anyway? That's one thing he could say his dad never did. He didn't take a three day long nap to avoid him, and he certainly didn't leave it up to him to sort himself out. That's why he had Jarvis to do it.

Loki felt a shadowed figure fall over him. He knew the familiar silhouette and sighed in an exasperated fashion. "It's obviously burning at your insides keeping in whatever childish insult you've come up with, so spit it out."

"That must been humiliating to watch," a voice said dripping with sweetness. "A mere ant picking up the weapon of a boot."

'And here we go.' Tony thought amusingly. 'My mom always said don't poke at beehives unless you're prepared for the swarm.' Obviously Clint never got that lesson; that or he's an idiot. My opinion, yeah he's an idiot. He decided to watch the film "Son of the Mask" starring Alan Cummings where the wearer of the mask would gain the powers of Loki. Throughout the movie Odin threatened and berated Loki with comparisons to Thor. Of course the real Loki got his own back by questioning the whereabouts and demanding the return of his property; The Mask. Loki ranted about Odin, Thor, and his mask. I guess I didn't help any by me playing along and having JARVIS search all references to the mask. Thanks to our convincing performance, S.H.I.E.L.D. was still burning through resources trying to find something that didn't exist. You would think they would ask Thor about the mask considering the source is the God of Lies, but no they're afraid Thor would return it to Asgard if he knew. S.H.I. . is like a giant magpie of idiocy.'

Clint continued, "It must eat you up that Steve can do the things you can't. Oh and he looks more like Thor then you do, like real brothers. I bet no one would have doubted Steve was a son of Odin the way they did you. "

In true Loki fashion he didn't answer the question but yet answered it in his own aggravating way. "Speaking of brothers how is yours? Still on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted list; Hmmm?" He pushed up from the table. "Are you still aiding the elder Barton in eluding capture? Are you still feeding S.H.I.E.L.D. false intel and having them chase shadows?

Tony who was only slightly awake turned his full attention to the words Loki spoke. He didn't know this; why didn't he know this. His eyes became bright and a grin spread across his face at a slightly alarming rate. Clint looked as if he suddenly developed a case of instant constipation.

"I can only imagine that Lady Natalya will find her loyalty misplaced if I were to divulge the true reason why a six month operation in Moscow was a failure. Should I tell her you left her to a fire fight not because your communications system was malfunctioning but because you were getting your cock sucked?"

Clint felt a wave of guilt as it passed through him, followed by more anger and hatred. It dawned on him just how much Loki knew. There were horrors in his past he never spoke of not even to Tash. Things he never wanted others to know, and this jackass knew everything. You would think even he'd have sympathy upon him considering they had shitty fathers in common. But no he was only concerned with his own daddy issues. Loki looked at him with an arched eyebrow and bored expression. There was a complete and total lack of reaction. None, nothing, zero, and to add insult to injury Loki said that he was acting petty.

"Don't come to me with your threats and less than clever remarks for your childish need for revenge," Loki added haughtily. As if he was above such behavior.

"Hate to say it, but it sounds like he's got you by the balls," Tony said, adding to Clint's suffering.

"By the balls. You wanna talk 'bout balls? How 'bout you not having the balls to tell Pepper Loki is back on Earth and currently sleeping not even a hundred feet from you? Don't worry 'bout who's got my balls," Clint said stalking angrily out the room.

"And all this time I thought they were located in Natasha's sock drawer," Tony mused out loud earning a chuckle from his house invader.

Tony moved behind the bar to get himself a drink and evaluated Loki as he went back to his reading. He had watched Loki for the past few weeks as he railed against Thor and rejected Thor's sorry attempt at brotherhood. He felt the need to defend the big dope, but the words died in his throat every time. Loki was like a piece of glass and when broken the ones who try to pick him up get cut on his jagged edges. Timing was everything when it came to Loki. Loki is precision but every now and then he'd have a break in his meticulousness, and open himself to suggestion like now.

"You're right you know."

Loki lifted his eyes from his readings and eyed the inventor quizzically.

"About childish revenge."

"Do I detect a heart to heart coming," Loki retorted dryly.

"As you already discovered my heart just doesn't work that way. What I mean is revenge feels good but in hindsight it generally makes things worse."

"That's easy for you to say. You've never lived at my side. You don't know my story." _(A.N. I think this came from a song. I can't remember.)_

"Yeah I have. I was saddled by an inner need to always seek my old man's approval and acceptance, which rendered me incredibly insecure and anxious growing up. I faced a lot of scrutiny and ridicule, because of who my father was, and who I wasn't. I wanted to become more famous then my father to compensate for what I didn't get growing up. How I'm doing so far?"

Loki wore a stoic face but gave off a foreboding appearance.

"Your problem is you've been an outcast so long that you just don't want to be known as the lesser son who came crawling back to his family. You want them to need you, to beg you. You want them to not be able to go on without you."

No he and Loki weren't that different. He had claimed to be a victim in life, and for a long time he continued to let his past to hinder him. But the only life he continued to compromise was his own, and Loki was the same way.

"I have some amazing people in my life with the patience of a saint to call bullshit every time I've tried to isolate myself and act out. They made me ask questions of myself: Will I find any inner peace by spreading my anger? If I succeed at getting even, will it really change my reality? Does it make me the better person to do to them what they've done to me? But hey if fuckin' around with Clint's head is good for you I hope it something that's going to last and going to keep you warm at night."

"It is through no fault of my own that the Elder Barton shits on his brother's attempts of making nice."

"Kind of how you shit on Thor's." Loki grimaced knowing he walked right into that one.

"You have a guy who genuinely wants to be your friend. That's more than what anyone on this planet wants to be. And those asshats at S.H.I.E.L.D. wanna to see you like that. To them its one step closer to serving you up to their scientist," Tony argued as he made his way down stairs to his lab, but climbed back up till Loki could only see his head.

"You could use a friend right now, and as far as our association…I don't like labels," he added before disappearing again, leaving Loki to his brooding thoughts.

Later that day Tony felt himself grow tired at the nagging thought that not even his latest brainchild couldn't overcome. With a final sigh he pushed his project away.

"JARVIS, dial Pepper please."

* * *

Sigyn took in the view as she is served tea. The Queen had invited her to take midday tea with her. Honestly she was surprised that the invitation hadn't come sooner. However those thoughts were laid to rest once the King appeared through the open doors of the private courtyard. She and the queen stood at his entrance. While she curtsied and lowered her head, her highness only nodded as ceremony dictated.

She and the Queen took their seats again as the King claimed his. In all honesty she feared what was to come. The King always had an agenda, but she feared the Queen's intentions most. The ones before her were fooled by her queenly mild mannered behavior, not knowing the inferno that lay behind her kind smile and calm eyes. The woman was defiant, and if you preyed on her boys then you would become subject to her wrath as some found out before. Speaking up for Loki only got her into a private meeting with the Queen. No, this woman who loved her little boy more than any precious stone throughout the Nine intended for her to labor to stay at his side. She often wondered if that is where Loki got his slyness from. Now the King he was simple. He'd burden the ones he deemed unworthy with impossible tasks. That was his plan for Thor's mortal woman. For herself, she had the slightest clue what to expect. She was of good stock and at a time the King and her father often spoke of uniting their families.

"Lady Sigyn," Odin's voice greeting her. "My Queen and I haven't formally thanked you for being a witness for my son."

"Your thanks are not necessary your highness. Loki and I have been very cordial for over a century."

"Yes your relationship," he called out hesitantly earning an uneasy look from his wife, but continued "I had not suspected you of all people would fall in favor with my son."

"None had. Loki wished us to remain cloaked in darkness, but I knew not why. It has only become clear to the logic in his thinking."

"Oh how's that?"

"Most men saw me as a star. Hung in the night, unreachable, and unattainable. Once they saw Loki had captured what they sought-after the stares began to linger and the whisper grew louder than usual. Men have found reason to pursue me in a sad attempt to woo me away from your son," she explained hoping the man before her knew what she was hinting at.

"You are a beautiful woman, Lady Sigyn, surely you get this nature of thought all the time," Odin replied. Sigyn was crushed that the king hadn't seen what was truly transpiring. Either that or he was playing one of his own games.

"In all honesty these same men would have not dared if I was in courtship with Thor." There she had finally put the exclamation point to her thoughts.

"And what are your feelings on my eldest son whom you rebuffed courtship after numerous attempts?" Odin knew he was straddling that invisible line he knew he shouldn't cross where Frigga was concerned, judging by the storm brewing in her eyes. "On many occasions your father and I discussed a betrothal between you and Thor, long before your dalliance with Loki."

"Speak clearly, husband. Do not be so obscure with your words," Frigga ordered with a blank face. While she hated Odin's line of questioning she wanted to know how far she would go for Loki.

"My lady, your king's words were worded vaguely but the line of questioning was quite clear," holding a bit of defiance in her voice which earned her points if the slight curve of the Queen's lips was anything to go on. "I would never call what Loki and I have a dalliance. I save that term for nameless men and women who are privileged at gaining the attention of any lord. There are countless stories of powerful men even women lusting after those who are beneath them, their servants, and individuals of a lower class. Also, there are a number of establishments that offer high quality, high class entertainment for any man with who would pay a weight in gold for their services. But make no mistake I am not one of those women."

Odin thought he should be offended, but he had pushed the issue and his damnable wife…is she smiling at his anger. Apparently his wife was delighted at the direction this conversation was turning as the young girl continued.

"I am neither nameless nor faceless in Loki's eyes, and I shouldn't have to justify our relationship to anyone," she answered in a smoldering tone with anger very much present. "As for Thor, that's easy, and please forgive me for my bluntness. He lacks, though many loathe to admit it humility. He also lacks shame and tolerance. He's a bad sport, arrogant, greedy, and spoiled beyond anything reasonable. Beyond that he is attractive, loyal, and honest to a fault. He will seek justice in most aspects and I know he'll fight till he draws breath no more in defense of Asgard. Any woman who is trying to get a foothold to your throne would be clamoring for his attentions, but it will not be me."

Odin gave a long hard look, but the she refused to wither under his eye. "I see Loki has you trained in Thor's shortcomings."

"You contradict yourself, your highness. You yourself said I rebuked Thor's offers long before my dalliance as you call it with Loki. There was nothing more Loki could tell me that I didn't figure out on day one of meeting Thor."

Frigga regarded the young woman when you first set foot on her terrace. She was beautiful and one of the more respectable ladies she'd met. She certainly carried herself as a queen. Yet Frigga had crossed paths with many who looked the part, but beauty had nothing to do what was inside. As a woman she knew women could not be trusted. They weakened men physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had seen the strongest men reduced to sniveling, simpering shells of themselves under the hand of a woman. She had also seen trusted men betrayed and put to death on the word of a woman who sought to move up in society. Yes she quickly discovered the devilry that lay silently underneath and the greed that corrupted their hearts.

The horde of wretched beastly women and the garland of threats they brought with them troubled the Queen. She had had to shoo quite a few of them away from her family. It vexed her spirit that her boys could never find a woman of worth. Thor wasn't as much of a problem as Loki was. Thor changed his consorts as much as the servants changed his soiled sheets. Thor never got attached to just one. Loki though more selective of his partners, had had more than his share of bedmates. He'd use some of them as much as they used him. He would grow attached to one every now and then only to have their relationship go sour when he felt a threat lingering in the future. One such example was Amora.

She was a regular for both her sons. Loki was fond of her growing up. They learned the art of seidr and Loki loved having a companion who understood it, and didn't belittle it. Eventually they became more, but Amora had her eyes on the throne and on Thor. It was a lesson learned hard for Loki; yet he continued to slake his lust with her. In an odd twist of desire the witch coveted both of her boys as they passed her back and forth between them. Had Amora been the one sitting before her she'd be yielding and submissive to Odin when she clearly wasn't if her overly sexual brazen behavior was anything to go on. Frigga had originally thought Sigyn submissive, but she had proven she was anything but. She was passionate and a risk taker. As much as it pained Frigga, for anyone being in a true relationship with Loki was risking their sanity. Also she was a mastery of the subconscious to stand up to Loki's inner demons for as long as she had. Yes Sigyn was a good match so far. She may have past her first round in Frigga's challenge by letting Odin speak so freely without interruption on her part when he spoke out of term. Time would tell if she survived under a gaze of a Queen and a mother.

"You have much faith in him," Odin spoke abruptly.

She turned to eye Odin almost challenging. "Someone has to, as he has little of his own. Loki mostly lives in a world of logic, and when logic fails him it leaves him following instincts and emotions something not often used; he needs someone to help navigate through."

Odin nodded, and Frigga smirked as Sigyn asked to be excused to perform her duties as ambassador. Of course Frigga being a gracious host escorted her to the doors while Odin crossed the room and sat down in his favorite leather chair, letting his head rest against the back. He watched his wife through a slited eye speak in hushed tones with Sigyn as he waited to be reprimanded.

"Quite interesting, your line of questions and your careless thoughts," she said tersely. "Do you wish to remove her from Loki's path and into Thor's bed?"

The look on her face spoke volumes of his suspected underhandedness, but she misinterpreted his intentions. "Do you think Loki will continue to play the part of an Æsir prince? Do you really think Sigyn would carry on with a Jotun? Do you not think he'll not wish to humiliate us by letting it slip that we raised the enemy under the noses' of our people?"

"You sent Loki to Midgard to learn, but you already foresee failure."

"It is not my wish to see Loki forsake his upbringing."

"Yet you have no conviction, which I must say has been the bases of where Loki's doubts emanate."

"It's not that I don't wish to see Loki joyous and with a willing woman as fair as Sigyn, but I fear it will not last once the truth comes to light. It is better with haste to extinguish their flame now while his wounds lay raw," he replied tiredly as he remembered his conversation with Tyr a moon ago.

"It has always been easier to destroy than create with you hasn't it," she smiled cupping his cheek only for him to turn away from her.

"That seems to be the general consensus of this family now," he grimaced at how his carefully crafted family was collapsing under the bitter veil of deceit. "There are too many hurts, in this family starting with my sins against you."

"Odin, do not let the past overshadow the love we share now."

He huffed. "Love," he spat. "By rights you shouldn't love me. If you remember our wedding was when I stormed your father's palace forcing you as my bride and took control of your kingdom with the taking of your maidenhood."

"You make it sound as if I was some simpering girl that lay beneath you." No it was not the way she envisioned her wedding night, but she knew the risk that came with being a princess.

"No you definitely weren't simpering. If I recall correctly a sword wielding enthusiast was dispatching my best men."

"Those were your best men?" she says mockingly. "It makes me wonder how we ever lost to the Asgardian scum if they were your best."

"That warrior then turned their blade towards me and charged. I had to defend my life."

"Defend your life? As I recall there was an arrogant prince telling me to be proud that I would have a good death and to be honored it came at the point of his sword," she says stepping closer to her husband.

Odin pulled himself up for his leather seat. "Imagine my surprise at the revelation the most striking woman lay underneath a man's armor. A woman whose eyes burned hotter than the realm of Muspelheim, whose beauty could be compared with the elder gods and whom I loved at first sight. Also imagine my heart plummet when she cursed and spat at me."

By then the two were wrapped in each other's arms. "Despite how they came together this woman fell in love with this man when she discovered there was more to him than his conquering nature. There actually lay a heart behind all his bravado."

She once again lifted her hand laying it against his face. "I love you," she said as she pressed her lips to his.

He pulled her tightly to him, deepening the kiss, staking his claim. He wanted her to feel and taste and remember that kiss long after he left her.

"And I you," he said as he finally broke the soul-searing kiss. He put on his nonsense façade of the king again before he heard his queen's voice.

"Know if you undermined Loki and Sigyn's relationship in any way, you'll be seeing that warrioress again."

She knew he was smirking when he said, "Of that I have no doubt," before leaving to attend to the duties of his throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know its late. Between work and school I have little time but you guys have been great about everything. So please keep the reviews coming. Comments and suggestions welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 

The atmosphere in Tony's Malibu home had been strenuous as of late. It began when Tony invited-ordered Loki to start associating with the team more. It wasn't too much of an annoyance. Loki didn't speak too much and kept to himself unless he and Tony engaged in a verbal sparring match. What really had them alarmed was witnessing the descent of their friend and comrade. They stood by as Thor the powerful god of Thunder diminished into a willful spoiled schoolyard bully. Thor wore an aura of Alpha male in battle but now he wears it even on downtime. He had been stomping around loudly and puffing his chest out around the mansion. He even went so far as sitting at the head of Tony's dinner table when Steve actually graced them with home cooked meals. Loki seemed unfazed by Thor's behavior, and when Tony probed Loki for answers Loki couldn't shed light on Thor's behavior. To him it was Thor as he had always seen him, which disturbed the team. Clint thought Loki was just being an ass but as the week went on Thor's behavior worsened.

They were starting to comprehend Loki's grievances. If this was Thor's true face, they saw how easy it was for Loki to dislike Thor. They'd only known Thor for a just over a month and the strands of their friendship were starting to unravel. Just think Loki had the disprivilege to live next to him for over a millennium. Sure Loki was the epitome of arrogance, but it seemed that he had to be so not to drown in Thor's ego. Thor's behavior stemmed from the day Steve become worthy of Mjolnir. The team noticed that Thor wasn't wielding the great hammer with ease and finesse as he usually did. His pettiness was causing him to lose mastery over the weapon and he took it out on Steve.

Steve had been gracious against Thor's hostilities, playing submissive to curb Thor's attitude. He withheld giving Thor orders in battle, and only made suggestions of what needed to be done. Thankfully Thor volunteered exactly where Steve needed him. It bugged Steve that he had to resort to this type of command. He wasn't out there to wipe his team's noses, he was there to save lives, yet for the sake of peace he yielded. He also instructed the others to back off. Well that was until today. Today Steve Rogers had had enough. Thor had the bright idea that it should be him to take out their latest foe, who had taken hostages. His recklessness nearly cost countless fatalities.

The silence in the room was deafening. The six people were seated at the island counter eating in veiled silence except Loki who ate merrily at the chaos unfolding around him. Each of the Avengers discreetly eyed each other, wondering when the silence would end. They all knew this would come to a boiling point. They knew they'd have to face the truth and settle this, but now that it was here; none of them really knew what to say.

Steve took in a deep breath and lifted his eyes to Thor's, noticing the anger and rage in his electric blue eyes. He was concerned of just what the man would do. Desperate men do desperate things, and Thor fit that description to a tee, right now. He could kick himself for allowing this personal pursuit of glory to go on as long as it did. Thor demonstrated not just his controlling attitude, but the whole package. He was domineering and possessive. He was careless and selfish. Thor didn't have a problem with his team. His problem laid with him the one who dared to be worthy; whatever that means. Thor treated him like he was a second-class citizen on his own planet. He couldn't grasp why a soldier as revered as Thor would have need to flaunt their battle prowess. Steve shook his head in disgust, thinking of the crap his friend had pulled in the last few days.

"Have you something to address to me, Captain?"

Steve looked at Thor, not expecting to hear the mockery in his tone, not after what he did. Steve grimaced and decided he had to put a stop to this. He sat his fork down and looked back at Thor showing all of his displeasure for his insubordination.

"You endangered the lives of those people." His voice was clear, confident, but menacing.

"Their lives were already in danger," he reminded Steve bitterly.

Tony looked over at Thor and snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah but it didn't help matters when you decided to feed your ego, or feed the great hammer with deeds of your heroism. A better term would be your Grade A Idiotism."

That got Thor's full attention, his hand slightly tightened around his beer bottle careful not to break it. "Says the man in tin foil wrapping who never has a plan," Thor interrupted staring hard at the mortal.

Tony's grin broke forth. "At least I'm consistent and don't need to prove myself a man and that I'm worthy. Unlike you I have control of my weapons."

Loki nearly started bouncing in his seat at the chaos that was not of his making but Thor's and Thor's alone. No one had even looked in his direction to blame him which baffled him. On Asgard, when Thor did something stupid and if there was room for blame it was always on him, even if he wasn't there. Everyone would make sure he knew he should have been. They'd take the blame off Thor and shoulder him with it, but these mortals didn't. They were making the golden son of Odin take responsibility. Maybe there was more to this new breed of mortals than he thought. He was excited at the prospect of studying them until he heard the tensing in Thor's tone.

Loki felt his shoulders slump at its nature. It was a familiar tone he had heard many times before that meant Thor was going to act on his displeasure and hurt someone. He was about to intervene, but stopped himself. This would be the time he'd intercede and manipulate Thor into seeing reason, but that was no longer his place. He lowered his head at the uncomfortable thoughts of where his place was. He tried to continue eating but found he no longer had an appetite; letting the argument continue to escalate further. That was until Stark mentioned Thor's drawback in being worthy, which emanated an uncomfortable silence around the room. The closet basket case, the suicidal, overzealous idiot, whom he had become more civil to in the last few decades than anyone had committed the ultimate taboo. Consequently, citing Thor's shortcomings was perilous to anyone's health, surly the inventor knew this. If he didn't he'd know by the time Thor was done; assuming Thor would allow him to continue drawing breath. Damn it he thought. He really will have to intervene. He was about to scold Thor but suddenly felt himself restricted.

Thor breathed shallowly. "What did you say?" as his anger coming to the surface again. He fought to stay calm and composed.

"Tony," Natasha started but interrupted by Thor.

"Нет леди Наташа пусть говорят."

Thor had learned Natasha like Loki was skilled in weaving words. She would draw his ire from Stark, but she was not Loki, and she would not deter him as Loki had in the past.

"See there it is again," Tony said accusingly pointing his fork at Thor for speaking in Russian to showcase his superiority. "We're not in the realm of guarding ass, and no one here is going to kiss your ass to make you feel important. Hell man everyone knows you have a hard-on for your hammer, and just because she has a crush on Steve, doesn't give you the right to take your inferiority complex out on him because you can't get her off no more."

Clint who had been silent to this point had brought a napkin over his face in vain to cover his laughing. The shaking in his shoulders and the muffled laugh didn't go unnoticed by Natasha who gave a disapproving glare, but it didn't compare to the raging bull Thor was doing an imitation of. If Thor was the bull than there was no doubt he had just put himself in the category of matador, with Tony, and Steve; very poor matadors at that. That's okay he came prepared. He had a feeling that things would spiral out of control tonight. After the debacle with Loki and his hand, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s R&D department supplied him with advanced weaponry gun but with more pressure behind it than any rifle. The metal is also far denser. It was initially built to trank the Hulk, but it would affect Thor just the same.

He finally got himself under control as Thor and Tony engaged in a shouting match now with Natasha and Steve trying to play mediators. Half the things Tony said Thor didn't understand. It was good thing too because Thor would have taken Tony to task physically had he had known he was being mocked. Uh-oh I spoke to soon Clint thought to himself.

Thor reached across the table to make a grab at Tony for the insult he did understand. Natasha who stood on the other side of Thor tried in vain to calm Thor and was nudged backwards for her effort. Wrong move asshole Clint thought as he entered the fray berating Thor for pushing his wingman intentionally or not.

Bruce felt the headache forming. He had considered eating in his room to avoid the confrontation, but with Tony in the midst nothing ever goes as planned. Bruce proved himself right. Tony never sugarcoated anything and went for the jugular making Thor fly into an angry rant. He felt for Steve who had long lost control of the situation who was trying to calm Thor, trying to get Tony to stop his goading, and to stop Clint from throwing his own insults.

Although Clint had a point about Natasha being caught in their melee. He too watched as Natasha was inadvertently pushed around. He felt his thoughts turning to what would have happened to Natasha on the Helicarrier had Thor not been there to challenge the other guy. That was enough to make him Hulk out but something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Loki whose face was devoid of expression stirred his attention. With a vacant stare Loki slowly and unthinkingly moved to grasp Thor's wrist that the man was now holding at his sides now in restraint from hitting anyone. Loki looked oblivious to what was going on around him. For a few moments he simply stared at Loki and for a second he thought Loki might be catatonic. Something was wrong Bruce thought to himself. He looked more intently and it was as if Loki wasn't there at all. He could pick up the elevation in Loki's breathing, and the pulsing in his carotid artery at his neck.

He felt the other guy shift inside wanting out. Bruce learned long ago that his alter ego had heightened senses. He would warn him when danger was near, and he had learned to trust those instincts. The last time the Hulk felt like this was when he and the others were gathered inside what Asgardians consider a hospital, and remembered what that lady Eir said about residual energy. Could that be happening now? He gave the man another look over, and his own pulse increased as the blue hue was present in the man's eyes. Everyone else was preoccupied and ignorant of what was going on that they didn't see the good doctor stand and move to squat down in front of Loki.

Loki heard the shouting, but he felt a jolt throughout his entire body and slowly the loud voices became overlapping that produced a steady, unvarying, unobtrusive drone remnant but just as present of his time in the care of the Chitauri. Fragmented images and recollections started to break free of the shackles of his carefully ordered mind. The mental battle he fought through was bursting with emotionally charged memories that were all-consuming. Loki felt his body going lax as the gaunt phantom hands of his memories clawed and pulled him down into the merciless chasm that now resided in his mind. He needed something; he didn't wish to be wrenched back there.

His eyes frantically hunted for a deliverer from the deep onslaught; what he found astonished him. He found himself looking to the figure that used to chase his fears away as a child. Thor whose face was contorted in rage and actively ignoring what was happening beneath his nose. It angered him that in need he still looked to Thor. He looked on as Thor's lips snarled in rage shouting angrily, but he could only hear the drowning voice of fear in his mind begging Thor not to let them take him. A mantra of his own panicked pleads went unnoticed as he continued to sink into the crevice like quicksand. He reached for anyone, anything to stop his plummeting decent. Before his body went completely slack he mustered all his will into his left arm. In a true act of desperation on his part he reached forward slowly grabbing Thor by the wrist in a slack grip, hoping to gain his attention. But alas the fates made another point in spurning him and left him to the depravity of his tormentors.

He once again found himself at the mercy of the darkness in his mind. Silence was all that greeted him, but he was no fool he knew what anguish would follow. What was once a safe place was now tarnished. The bowels of his mind used to be refuge, a place of retreat from ridicule and his own emotions. Now it had been uprooted, overturned, and plowed through viciously for what treasures that lay hidden. He felt himself shudder to the presence he felt along with the phantom voice that now resided deep inside him. The voice was filled with mockery of his failures, and offered a chance at glory. A position far glorious in the place of kings the demonic voice bidded, and all he had to do was submit.

The darkness began to fade and once more that infernal jewel was placed before him beckoning him trying to tempt him with false promises and twisted images of what could never be. They were visions of what he sought, but it ceased on his most coveted desire; he and Sigyn married with his daughter Hel and his long deceased children at his side. Thanos promised to restore their souls to the realm of the living. It was so seductive, but what he wanted Loki knew it wasn't Thaons' to give. And if it was within the realm of his power there was always an unforeseen consequence, or he would renege on his promises. A part of him wanted to leave it all behind, to quit; leaving everything to chance. He was tired of being strong even for them. He didn't want to fight it anymore. He didn't wish to endure the Avator of Death's cruelty. He had nothing worth fighting for not even his pride which was shredded to pieces by learning he was nothing more than a foundling. His whole life was one failure after another. Loki knew the gem was influencing his thoughts, he wasn't crazy, but he didn't care. He gazed into the blue tint that surrounded him and let it fill him so he didn't have to speculate, evaluate, and ruminate anymore. He always stayed one step ahead maneuvering in and out of the enemy's hands, but now he just wanted to sleep, and rest. He could feel himself fading almost floating into blissfulness peace, even if it was a false one. He finally let his eyes drift as the light embraced him.

Thor had not missed a beat in his argument with Stark and Rogers. Natasha had done her job in calming Thor down enough so he was no longer trying to beat them in submission not to mention he was ashamed he bumped Natasha. No one was paying attention to Bruce who was in vainly trying to rouse Loki from his trance. Bruce couldn't believe it. Loki was still holding Thor's wrist and the god hadn't noticed. They were all in potential danger but one thing he knew for sure was Loki didn't want this. Based on his own actions he didn't want this. Loki would never look to Thor for help but he did. He'd rather cut out his chemical infested tongue out than seek help from Thor. In desperation he silently asked for help.

For all intents and purposes Bruce knew he should hate Loki for making him his pawn and making him lose control in the presence of innocents, but he was under the control of another. Now that he knew the circumstance surrounding Loki's madness, Bruce knew he couldn't let this power over take Loki again. He briefly recalled what made the other guy appear. It was the negativity aboard the Helicarrier streamed in through Loki's staff. They were all arguing like they were right now and that residual energy was feeding off of it trying to turn Loki back into its pawn.

He looked to all the arguing faces contorted in anger and had had his fill. He stood, and briefly called on the other guy making his eyes tint emerald green. He slammed his hand down on the table making the dishes clatter and glasses fall.

"That's enough!" he said as his nostrils flared and his breathing deepened to keep Hulk at bay not only for their sake but for Loki's as well. The Hulk still doesn't like him. Once everyone was quiet he looked up not surprised everyone was looking at him warily. Clint even had his gun trained on him. He didn't take offence to it anymore. He was used to it when dealing with government agencies.

He squatted back down to Loki drawing everyone's attention to the trickster. Thor final noticed Loki's hand gripped his wrist, and wondered when that happened as he too squatted down to Loki's unresponsive body.

"Loki," Bruce called getting no response.

Clint being true to his codename spotted the frightful blue color in his eyes and trained his weapon on Loki.

Tony gave him a thoughtful glance with his head tilted to the side. "Really?" he asked in astonishment. "Put that away before you hurt yourself…again."

"Look at his eyes, wiseass."

Tony was now clued in as was everyone else. "JARVIS," he called but got no response, and scowled. "Unmute, and deploy the algorithm." he asked wasting no time.

"Deploying algorithm now sir," JARVIS said snidely displeased at being muted for so long. Tony had written an algorithm to locate waves like that of Loki's staff and the reading he took in Asgard. The staff and the signals Loki got were always steady unlike Loki's powers which never stayed still enough for him to develop a pattern, but the gem's power was easy to read.

Loki felt the power that had enveloped him recede. The gem was starting to lose its light and his thoughts were clearing. The pull on his mind was being freed by some unknown force. He could even hear his name being called, as the fogginess cleared. He could hear Thor. He didn't know if he was relieved or not.

"Brother," Thor called as he shook him gently. Thor felt guilty because this had happened right in front of him as it had once before. He looked into the unnatural glowing blue eyes of his brother wondering for the hundredth time how he could have overlooked it. Everyone wondered why Loki didn't have blue eyes like the rest of the family. He had to admit he wondered too but now he could see blue eyes didn't suit him. He preferred his forest green eyes. He smiled gently as he saw the blue retreating to return to its 'original' color.

Bruce was checking his pulse and could feel it returning to normal. Loki blink slowly which was a good sign also. He no longer looked catatonic as his iris returned to normal.

Loki felt he could move again and blinked his eyes then again as they began to focus more. He was greeted to the site of the Avengers surrounding him again, and like before the bird had a weapon brandished at him. He looked back at Thor, who had been quietly sitting in the chair next to him, his hands nervously fidgeted with a worried look on his face.

"Loki?" he asked anxiously. Loki tensed at Thor's worry.

"I'm fine." He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. He just wanted to collect his thoughts. He didn't need deal with this right now. He felt suffocated with their stares. He tested his limbs to see if he could move them and if he could remain steady. He stood up and thankful he didn't fall. He moved to leave but Mt. Thor blocked his retreat.

"Brother, perhaps you shouldn't move too quickly."

Loki mentally rolled his eyes. When he needed the fool he was busy defending his territory. Now that he doesn't want him he block his exit. "I'm fine, Thor."

"At least let Dr. Banner examine you."

Loki pressed his lips into a hard line. He looked at Thor, with a gaze as cold as ice that Thor instantly recognized and took a step back. Loki began his retreat again as once again Thor tried to stop him.

"Go back to beating your chest, Thor!" he sneered at Thor's earlier actions. Thor wore a look of shock and backed off this time. Loki had ways of getting through to him like no one else.

"Dr. Banner," Loki said before exiting the kitchen. Everyone knew that was about as close as a thank you from Loki anyone would get. Natasha knew it was a snub at Thor though. Loki acknowledged Bruce but not Thor.

"Hey I helped too you know," Tony said easing the silence. This earned an eye roll from Natasha and a snort from Clint as he secured his sidearm.

Steve began clearing the table of the ruined dinner. He looked to Thor and knew he didn't need to say anymore. The look of regret and guilt that adorned his face said it all. He wasn't looking for an apology from Thor, but he knew Thor would straighten up now. He knew Thor had been looking for ways to reconnect with Loki and in his own arrogance he missed it. It wouldn't have fixed everything but it would have been a small start. A small start because he had seen men like Loki before. That peering gaze, deep within skittish eyes, framed by gaunt cheeks that avert eye contact, that one sees with combat survivors. He didn't know what triggered this episode but they need to find out so it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

 

 

The following day Pepper had come to the mansion with paperwork for Tony and to help Tony with his latest project; Loki. She had gotten Loki a work permit and new name to work under. It wouldn't be good if people knew Loki was indeed the same Loki who took New York to the woodshed. She smiled wickedly at the work order she had lined up for Loki. She and Tony talked extensively about Loki and while she wasn't happy about Loki being so close to Tony she could see the motives behind his reason to help him. She made her way to his lab. She was all business right now; their reunion would come later. She put the order in front of Tony and he read it smiling "Are you serious?"

Tony smiled and began to laugh at the thought of what Loki would have to do. "Has anyone told you you're a genius?" He asked taking her in his arms.

"Really I can't believe you're going to do this to him," he said leading her out of the lab. "Genius, pure genius; I don't think Loki will like it though."

 

* * *

**Thank you my reviewers and my wonderful Beta My2BrownEyes. Really you should checkout her stories.**

**I just needed to get a chapter out to you guys before Age of Ultron comes out. Please review and don't be shy to give suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Marvel, or Disney. Beta'd by M2BrownEyes.

Avoiding. Eluding. Hiding like a child. That is what he has been reduced to Loki thought blowing a strand of hair out of his face. Hiding from the overbearing mothering overgrown chicken that was his not-brother. The day following his untimely interruption left him taxed of energy. How else could he explain not hearing the thumbing approach of boots in his given living quarters? Thor had gotten so close that he resorted to a childish act of pulling back his eyelid which earned the thunder god a pertinent response. He should be honored he came away with only crimson river running from his nose.

 

He was a light sleeper. One had to be when you’ve acquired as many enemies as Asgard had. You would have thought Thor learned his lesson the last time when he tried to open the lid of Odin’s remaining eye. Loki felt his response failed in comparison of being thrown half way across the King and Queen’s chambers with Thor kissing the wall.

 

He found himself holed up in the egotistical narcissist’s lab with said egoist, a doctor whom has two distinctive personas, and a whirring chirping metal arm that felt the need to keep handing him objects for companionship.  While grateful although he’d never admit to it. Peculiarly Stark kept giving him conspiratorial smiles; a look he knew all too well and wondered what horrors the man had waiting in the wings. To shame Stark’s esteem he undermined several experiments and theories by him and Banner by using their own research as a template to debunk their ideas, which left both men positively annoyed, but undeterred.

 

**_Flashback_ **

****

_The furrow between his brows deepened as the two men continued to discuss a futile experiment they were about to conduct.  Did they truly not know their own theories contradicted what they were trying to perform?  Of course he knew Stark was foolhardy but he at least thought Banner would carry a measure of caution. But no he went along with this Stark’s shenanigans. More like he was talked into it. Stark had a way with making people act against their better judgment. It reminded him of Thor. Thor could ask him to come make camp inside of dragon’s mouth with him.  Let’s see what happens he’d say. In his mind logically he’d know what’s going happen, but against his better judgment he’d allow himself to be taken in by feeding himself to a dragon for the sake of seeing what happens. Stark is that same way and poor Banner will be the one to end up losing a limb._

_“Doctor Banner I urge you to reconsider your stance on this project. He saw Tony give another exaggerated eye roll. He ignored the inventor in favor of swaying the more reasonable of the two men. He had began reciting quotes from the Doctor’s own research and then the facts found in Stark’s own research.  Then analyzed that the two research documents held no merit for their new hypothesis. He almost had Banner convinced but Stark swooped in and convinced the research was twenty years old, from a slush pile, and it was time to make strides._

_“Now go sit,” he said pointing to the chair in the corner. “Shoo,” he ordered him into a seat like I was child.  But trying to create a strong electric discharges associated with thunderstorms to produce terrestrial gamma-ray flashes, intense bursts of x rays and γ rays to last more than milliseconds was almost impossible.  They found that out the hard way when their experiment exploded literally as the two men ran from the smoky lab while he was left unable to move from the chair alarmed at the white smoke flowed freely from the ceiling._

_Tony sealed the lab as the automatic Halon system came online. Clint came sprinting down the hall followed by Natasha their hearts beating wildly at the unexpected shake of the mansion. Clint assessed their bodies determining there were no missing limbs or pinkies as far as he could tell until Natasha asked about Loki._

_“Damn it,” Clint said as horror crawled on the faces of the two scientist. Clint peered inside the lab but visibility was zero. He stepped back as another explosion sent debris flying toward the blast glass._

_“JARVIS open the lab,” Tony ordered._

_“Unable to comply, sir”_

_“Override directive…Spanky Pants.” Tony didn’t have time to be embarrassed all he could picture was being bludgeoned to death by a hammer._

_“Access denied.”_

_“By who?”_

_“By Ms.Potts, sir” Tony suddenly remembered Pepper changing the override in case he ever tried to run back into his burning lab._

_“JARVIS is Loki still alive?” Natasha asked fearing what his death could unleash._

_“No thermal life signature detected.”_

_“We’re screwed,” Tony said as he went to the holographic computer console trying to get past the protocol system._

_“Wait. What yadadamean ‘we’,” Clint argued. “He was your responsibility and you’re not going to drag me down with you pal.”_

_“We need to get that door down,” Natasha said trying to be a voice of reason as she eyed Bruce._

_“Inadvisable,” JARVIS piped in._

_“He’s right; there were gaseous chemicals in there. There’s no telling what concoctions it mixed.”_

_“I just need a little time,” Tony said frantically typing in codes and encryptions._

_Clint spotted Thor and Steve running from the end of the hall dressed in training gear. “Your time just ran out.”_

_“Start depressurization JARVIS.”_

_Depressurization commencing,” JARVIS said as the Super Soldier and Thunderer reached them. “What happened?” Steve asked._

_Tony looked uncomfortably under Thor’s height and gaze. “Don’t freak out,” he blurted in a high pitched voice than usual._

_Clint scoffed at the statement. “Fucking fantastic, genius. Telling someone not to freak out is a surefire way to make them freak.”_

_“Look I don’t need this aggravation now,” Tony lashed out as he felt himself grow more somber._

_Steve turned his attention back to Tony. “Why aren’t we freaking out? What do did you do?”_

_“Where’s Loki? Thor whispered as his eyes darkened._

_“That’s the part I don’t want you to freak out about. There was an accident.”_

_“Accident?” The question hung in the air a few seconds before Bruce continued._

_“Thor, Tony and I were conducting an experiment with electrical discharges associated with thunder,” he said grabbing Thor attention. “We tried to control a volatile substance and we failed causing an explosion.”_

_“Loki was still inside, Thor. I’m sorry,” Natasha said trying in vane to calm the god who was quickly become enraged as his eyes shot back to Tony.  Tony watched Thor’s eyes as they narrowed slightly holding his. Something electrical and dangerous crackled between them the jolt momentarily stunned him as JARVIS thankfully drew Thor’s attention._

_“Recompression complete.”_

_The door to the lab opened as Thor rushed in looking any sign of life. He followed Tony and Bruce through the rubble to where they had last scene Loki. The sight before gave them feelings of relief, astonishment, bafflement, and plain old annoyance._

_The god of Mischief sat reared back on the chair’s hind legs, with his fingers laced behind his head, and feet propped up._

_“See. Told ya,” he said using Midgardian dialect he heard Tony and Clint use. Tony was so put out that he forgot any previous guilt and kicked Loki’s chair back making the god fall backwards._

_“Considering you left me in your fiery lab after I expressed concern for your project I expected better of you Stark.”_

_“Expectations from me are overrated,” Tony muttered._

_“You left my brother due to your forgetfulness?”_

_“Hey don’t get riled up again, because I told you what happened to the gold fish,” he said backing away from Thor who was once again was in his personal space._

_“Thor you’re a fine one to talk about forgetting people.”_

_“That was one time, brother,” Thor said pouting at the mistake that earned him a spanking and a hefty punishment of chores._

_“That’s because I never played that game with you ever again,” Loki retorted remembering the time he, Thor, and his friends played Hideaway. He had hidden so well that Thor had stopped looking. It wasn’t until dinner that Frigga start questioning his whereabouts. Thor only got a punishment because Loki was still very young and Odin knew they were playing early that morning and by midday Thor and his friends were playing with their wooden swords, which meant he stayed hidden all day until after Midnight when Heimdall sent word as where he was hidden._

_Thor huffed and backed down off of Tony._

_“I take it your survival is due to one of those emergency precautions on your bracelets.”_

_“Indeed my Lady _Natalya,” he said confirming the red head’s deductions.__

_Loki clothes were wet and he would rather sit in sodden clothing then ask for permission to leave. Almost sensing his brother’s thoughts Thor spoke words only his mother used about catching ones death. Grateful for the pass he made his way out the lab followed by Clint and Natasha who didn’t want to stay for the clean up._

_Tony thought about his theory again. “I wonder how he knew.”_

_“How could he not?” Steve answered him._

_“Please tell me how you deduced that theory Dr. Rogers,” Tony said as he stood in front of Steve almost affronted that Steve was trying to invade his area of expertise._

_“Your project involved electrical charges with thunderstorms right,” he told the two men as he glanced at Thor who was exploring the items he didn’t recognize._

_Understanding donned on Tony. Loki knew because he lived with a freaking lighting rod his whole life. “Out of mouths of babies,” Tony said because the answer was so simple and so uncomplicated. Steve didn’t over think it, he just used everyday common sense._

_**End Flashback** _

 

Loki drew back form his memory. To be honest he admired their will to dig further for the unknown, to improve. It was refreshing than the haughtiness of Asgardians and their blind belief that they were perfect. He himself despised perfection. If things were perfect there would be no room for imagination, or for intelligence, to progress deeper into the unknown. The two men of science struggled for advancement. In that way he and they are alike. It’s their livelihood. Perfection has always been and always will be the downfall Asgard. The belief that they were born into perfection makes Asgard weak, embracing the illusion that they are untouchable.

 

Odin gave them that notion and even he knew it was far from the truth. He let his people buy into it. If he was to wager Odin’s army of old against the new army, there would be no comparison even with Thor at their side. The true superiority of Asgard was crowned in blood. Something seemed forgotten by the ones who are just reaping the benefits of Odin’s labors for dominion over the Nine Realms. The tales of war made them believe progress was only trodden through by the sword and not through the capacity of intellect. He had found a bit of stimulation and kinship being among these two mortals, but then he was expelled from the laboratory apparently for over stepping his bounds by solving Anthony’s Rubik’s Cube within minutes of discovering the multicolored puzzle. Apparently Stark had been preoccupied himself with it for some time and found it un-amusing that he touched his cube. He realized he had been missing the sanctuary of Anthony’s workstation.

 

Those last few days in Tony’s lab he was given reprieve, not only Thor but the Captain who dared to be worthy, and the ever fraudulent Romanoff’s inquest for information with her deceptive niceties. Didn’t she know who he was? He invented that tactic?  Then there was the ever watchful archer who was looking for him to use an aerosol can other than the manner directed to get Fury to storm Stark’s home and put him in a cell.  

 

After being barred from the lab he found himself a dark corner and hoped Thor didn’t bother him. But he was pleasantly surprised to find Thor had departed after his tantrums of not being allowed in the lab. He went to see his mortal woman and return to Asgard to give account to Odin of his unfortunate occurrence, but was due to return anytime. Sadly anytime had turned to now.

 

He mentally sighed as he felt the seidr of the Bi-Frost penetrate his skin mingling with his own.  It also announced the return of Thor to his friends and the end of his blissful solitude.

 

Tony came up for air to admire the new set of scorch marks imbedded in his landing pad and of course greet Thor along side Bruce who was starting to get more accurate readings on the Bi-Frost. Unlike Loki’s magic the Bi-Frost was a steady stream of light similar to that of gamma rays without the destruction. He was now able to pick up the Bi-Frost frequency a few seconds before it hit.   

 

The others joined the room to find out what word he had on Thanos and of course Loki. There wasn’t much to tell other then Odin meeting with delegates of other realms to impress upon them the danger that all the realms face, should they disregard the call to arms. The message was to be passed to their kings, and answer the threat Thanos posed. What Thor didn’t tell them was Odin met privately with the Jotun dignitary in a place of neutrality. After questions were asked and answered Natasha and Clint departed to update their superiors.

 

Natasha glanced at Loki who hadn’t stirred at the arrival of Thor. He had not even spared a glance and continued on as if he was immersed in his readings. She had no doubt he’d been listening. He’d be a fool not to, but like her he gave nothing away unless he wanted to.  She had tried to pry answers out of him, but he was the stuff spies were made of. She loved playing the battle of wits. It was challenging and refreshing for her. Sometimes all she had to do was bat her baby blues and she was in.  So far he had been tight lipped, but she couldn’t blame him.  After what happened a week ago it was dangerous to try to get him to act against his own self interest. Although from a moral point of view Loki went beyond self-interest to a point where he took everyone's interests into account when it came to Thanos during the New York invasion.  Now that that’s over he’d set himself on different path of self-sabotage with his self-protective thoughts. If not for the shaky rapport he found with Tony and Bruce he’d be even more closed off. She really needed to get him back in that lab before he self-destructed and they’d be caught in the crossfire.

 

Thor eyed Loki in the corner. He sighed and moved forward taking the seat next to him. He stayed silent for a minute before he presented Loki with a small golden box tied with a silver ribbon in significance of the Queen.

 

“What's this?” Loki asked knowing full well Frigga sent it.

 

"Mother sends her love," Thor explained pouting knowing his witchly mother had spelled the box of goodies from his greedy hands.

 

Loki pulled the ribbons removing the wrappings of varies sweetbreads, pastries, and cheeses. The aroma filled room, and everyone could smell the freshly baked sweetbread that was his favorite. He purposely left the box open to torture Thor so he’d leave unable to have any of the treats Frigga sent. Yet Thor remained, and he continued to ignore the brawny blonde. And yet he wasn’t going away.

 

Thor mentally sighed, at the action wondering once more what happened to them.  Growing up, he and Loki got along even if their differences were always apparent.  It was clear from the beginning just how different they were from one another: Thor was talkative, Loki was quiet; Thor was outgoing, Loki was timid; Thor was bossy, Loki was subservient; at first, that is. Mother helped them learn to accept each other and these differences. From a very young age, they ultimately created the most balanced relationship he’d ever had. They were co-conspirators, in terrorizing the palace, and they were each others’ playmate, protector, tormentor, and confidant. Overtime Thor had become father’s object of pride, and Loki’s source of envy. And like a silent predator they drifted away from their perfect bubble, and became unrecognizable to each other. At any other time his sitting next to Loki would radiate a particularly annoyed response, but he’s silent and just being stubborn now. He too could be just as persistent. It was probably the only thing they still shared; their stubbornness.

 

Thor reached over to try to take the binded document from Loki earning him a hit over the head with said manuscript, before Loki buried his head back in. Thor didn’t so much as flinch as he was used to being hit with books by Loki. “I just wanted to know what you were reading.”

 

Loki lifted his eyes over the binded manuscript obviously annoyed at being pulled away from his reading. He saw a familiar sparkle in those damn eyes and knew he wasn’t going away.

 

“Not that it's any of your business,” he replied steadily, “But it is a manuscript on Advancement in Cellular Biology Gene Splicing and Genetic Engineering by Dr. Samuel Sterns; a scientist like your beastly doctor and woman.”

 

Loki looked back down to his reading as if it would shield him from Thor. Thor bit his lip and decided another tactic was in order to get Loki to respond. He didn’t wish to order him like Steven suggested, but like Tony did through subtle manipulation. He had to admit manipulation was not one his attributes, but you didn’t get to spend centuries with Loki without picking up a few things.  

 

Steve, Tony, and Bruce watched painfully as the two estranged brothers danced around their hurt and guilt. Their relationship was like watching a train wreck. They waned to help but knew they had to work it out on their own, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t help things along. Tony had discovered Loki wasn’t such a bad guy once he put away the feathered boa, hater blockers, and learn not to touch his stuff.

 

Thor pulled an object from his travel bag given to him by Sigyn. He was going to give it to Loki in private, but Sigyn was clearly a pressure point for his brother. He still had no idea how their relationship escaped his knowledge for a whole century. But then again there had been a time or two, maybe several where Loki looked like he was sucking on a lemon tart when he spoke lewdly of Sigyn. Also the times he held a fork looking ready to stab him with it.   

 

Loki looked over his reading dropping his gaze to find a familiar piece of jewelry in Thor’s palm. Loki felt the annoyed look fall from his face and gazed at the jeweled Vanir pendent.  It belonged to Sigyn, more precisely a family heirloom to the oldest female born in the family. It was only to be given to whom she choose as her intended. In turn the suitor would gift it to their daughter when she came of age. His hand ached to touch a part of Sigyn but a future with her was just a fantasy. He wouldn’t allow himself to dream of what could never be. He was Jotun, and they were the monsters destined to destroy anything good. He’d just drag Sigyn down. It was best for her to hate him now than hate him later once she discovered what he was.

 

He schooled his features into a sneer. “I have no use for such trinkets.”

 

Thor was prepared for that remark and decided to use jealousy as a weapon. “Well now that you have relinquished any rights to Sigyn perhaps she’d be open to my advances.” Thor knew he was pressing his luck and perhaps risking his own cock in the process. He had seen the ice chips in his brother’s eyes melt when he saw the pendant and realized who sent it. But now he’s getting a side of his brother he never liked dealing with after watching Loki rise up to his full height in seated position. He looked like a coiled snake ready to strike. He woke the sleeping giant now he’d pay, but it’d be worth it.

 

“Are we speaking of the same woman whom scaled down a balcony or hid in a thorn bush just so she wouldn’t have to endure your inane attempt at seducing her. Oh and my personal favorite where she threw herself in a manure pit when she saw you heading her way. Does it not bother you that she rather be covered in shit then to be bothered by you?”

 

The triumphant smile gradually fell from Thor’s face as Loki named several times Sigyn fled from him. “What? But…but why?” Thor said quickly losing his line of thought at hearing of Sigyn’s rejections.

 

“Perhaps she had no desire becoming another nameless face in your harem.”  

 

“No less then the same women, not to mention men I’ve seen emerging from your bed chambers.”

 

Tony was perched on a barstool, with a small smirk on his face at the direction the conversation was turning. “Go to your room Steve this is tall people talk.”

 

Steve gave a mocking look, as he glanced down slightly at Tony. “I guess that rules you out.”

 

“Sorry I didn’t undergo instant limb-lengthening surgery that made me tall, dark, and, handsome, I just had great genetics.” Tony said effectively as Steve tried to suppress his irritation.

 

“If you meant to insult me by throwing in I occasionally lie with a man, I should inform you: I happen to know of your frequent visits to Alfheim seeking the company of their men, and the ones you keep in Asgard are made very discreet,” Loki forged on.  

 

Thor looked revolted, but not surprised that Loki knew of his apparent not so secret liaisons.  “So what? At least I’m vigilant about who is seen coming from my rooms. Half the kingdom knows who you bed including Amora,” said in a smug fashion as if he never bedded the beautiful sorceress.

 

“Half the einherjar has fucked Amora, and her sister ourselves included. So don’t act so pompous as to letting everyone think you were above such wanton acts,” he hissed.

 

With a dark frown he turned fully to his brother meeting his cool viridian eyes. “Well at least I haven’t had relations with their mother.”

 

There was a moment's pause while the other three occupants considered this.

 

Somewhere behind Thor, someone made an oddly strangled sound. It sounded suspiciously like Steve. Steve thought back to the woman on Asgard who introduced herself as Amora the Enchantress. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on, but extremely forward about her intentions. She’s what his mom called a man-eater, and it seemed he was fortunate to escape her teeth with help of course.

 

Tony was off his stool with a grin bright and wide while pulling at Bruce’s arm. “He had the mother and the daughters, mother and daughters,” he repeated. Bruce merely nodded but didn't pry Tony off him, and instead settled for patting him on the head, before Tony extracted himself to listen to what Loki had to say in return. Bruce felt himself cross-eyed with envy. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey, poured a shot, and tossed it back. He missed sex.

 

Loki was nonplussed. “There is nothing wrong with the warm flesh of an older woman.”  

 

“Not when she is as old as our mother.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony called gaining everyone’s attention. “Not if the woman looks anything like Mama Asgard.” Tony started gesturing his hands in a form of an hourglass. “To be honest, Thor, your mom is-“

 

“Tony!” Steve and Bruce yelled in an effort to keep their friend’s head attached to his body.  Both Thor and Loki stood boring steely gazes at him ready to pounce if Tony didn’t amend his thoughts about their mother.

 

“As I was saying your mom is a nice lady who I’d like to send a beautiful flower arrangement to. She likes flowers doesn’t she?”

 

Thor's attention was snapped back to Loki as he started to speak again.

 

“This is so typical of you Thor, always discarding your toys for the new one. I knew that mortal couldn’t hold your attention too long,” Loki spat at the mere thought of that waif of a woman. “She is rather flat.” He said taking a dig at her nearly shapeless cleavage. If Thor caught the insult he didn’t show it. Jane Foster was a beauty and had a nice backside there is no denying that, but the only thing big about her was her mind. She was a big change form Thor’s usual taste. From what rumors had reached his ear Thor had not entertained the pleasure if any in his company since meeting his mortal. Had this woman truly captured his heart? She was a woman of intellect sure, but not of the deviant kind needed to rule at his side. If by some miracle Odin granted her Indunn’s apple she’d have no standing in society but Thor’s. She’d lack the authority that comes with growing up in Asgardian society. They would not respect her. Surly Thor knew this.

 

Thor snarled at the insult to his Jane. “You son of a motherless goat.”

 

“You pink belly goat lover,” Loki struck back quickly.

 

Pink belly goat lover the rest of them mouthed silently. Steve looked to Tony for explanation of those references. “You’re closer in age to them Capsicle, I should be asking you.”

 

“You leave Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr out of this… horse lover.”

 

Tony skirted to the table before Loki followed-up. One he was curious about the myths and two he wanted to stop these two before the fur started flying and things started breaking.

 

“I’ve been wondering about this. And I’m not judging you if you like a little kink, hey we all do right, even when we deny it. But did you really…you know pow-wow a stallion and birth spider horse?

 

Thor is indignant. “That is a vicious rumor.”

 

Loki huffed. “A rumor you started.”

 

Thor sucked his bottom lip into an ashamed look. “You know about that?”

Loki grunted his response. “Of course you idiot.”

 

“So it’s safe to assume that the giant wolf Fenrir and the one with the absurd unpronounceable name don’t exist either.”

 

Thor and Loki’s eyes met once again, but this time it was different. There was no longer annoyance. Instead anger had been replaced with haunting gazes.

 

The look in Loki’s eyes spoke of all that needed to be said. Tony hated the look in the proud god so he deflected to poking at Thor. “And the one about Thor in a dress.”

 

The mirth returned a little in Loki’s eyes. “The ugliest woman I’ve ever seen.”

 

“I have no knowledge of that what you speak brother,” Thor said calmly taking what Loki said in stride. His niece and nephews were a tragic subject and he’d gladly humiliate himself if he didn’t have to see his brother swallowed by the shadows of remembrance that came with their death.

 

Steve caught the eerie familiar look in Loki’s eyes. Sometimes he found himself wearing it while looking in the mirror in the morning or when he’d wake in the middle of night to the scream of Bucky falling into the ravine below. It was a look that said we’ve somehow failed in our duties, obligations; our guilt. Sometimes he’d wonder if waking up in a world he didn’t belong to, where everyone he knew was dead or knocking at death’s door was his punishment.  He knew Loki’s grief was tied to his children and was not the same as his. With kids you suddenly are responsible for a life other than your own, and if they died while in your care then that kind out guilt is crippling. With Bucky it was war something he could understand, but children was whole other level of grief. It’s just another puzzle into the life of Loki.

 

At that time Pepper walked into the common area, and her timing couldn’t be more perfect as things were getting angsty. “What are you guys talking about?” she asked suspiciously.

 

“We were talking about what’s in Loki’s box.”

 

“What’s in the box?” she asked leaning over to see all the sweets. “Oh, that does look good. May I?”

 

Loki merely nodded. “Might I suggest the one with white swirls within?”

 

Pepper picked up the sweet cake and bit into it. As soon as the bread hit her taste buds, they burst with flavor.  She let out a moan of pleasure that made Tony jealous. “That is heavenly.”

 

“Broth-”

 

“No.”

 

Tony gave a bored look. “Loki, share.”

 

It wasn’t an order just a statement as Loki didn’t feel the pull to act against his will so he continued to refuse.

 

“Tsk. Tsk.” Tony began. “If I have to see my resident Thunder god making that face any longer you’re going to be sitting with him for longer than you want.  

 

Loki dared to look at Thor and cursed. He’s pouting with his eyes again.

 

Loki slid nearly throwing the box across to Thor lacing his voice with irritation. “Oh for the Nine.”

 

Thor picked his favorite pastries as he felt his hand glide past the All-Mothers spell.  While engrossed with the sweets he missed Pepper hand Loki a white sheet of paper.

 

Pepper passed him a sheet with neat lettering. If he read it correctly it was a work order for a Social Worker in Child Social Services. He didn’t understand what this meant. Why is he working?

 

Seeing the query and confusion Pepper answered him. “You know the powers that be weren’t going to let you off the hook that easily. While they would rather have you locked up and under testing, Tony is the one charged with your stay.  He has given me the right to choose an alternative method and earn you points with some sympathizers who know the truth.  Perhaps this is not the alternative they wanted but one that would help the displaced children of New York that were left orphan after the invasion, foster children cases, and abused children,” she explained.

 

Once again he was being punished, and for what. He had no choice in his actions. “So once again I will go thankless for my efforts in minimizing casualties of your people.”

 

Pepper was unperturbed by Loki’s words because Tony projected the same attitude before she and Rhodey came into his life.

 

“Believe me they have a committee still discussing ways in using you, and none of them have your best interest in mind but how to further their own agendas. At least this way you’ll be seen as paying something back by facing the children you left orphaned. Plus there is a bit of danger in this line of work. Some of the workers end up in hospitals, even dead.”

 

“Thor was finally paying attention. “Your council wouldn’t risk the All-Father’s wrath if harm is done to Loki.”

 

“Wouldn’t they?” Bruce asked at the thought of many times he had been hunted and how the military would disregard innocent bystanders to capture him. And the moment he Hulks they place the blame on him.

 

“They know that, Thor, but they are very subtle in their acts. They will try to make you believe what they are doing is right,” Tony said. He had experiences with these so called committees.

 

“This committee,” Steve butted in. “Why wasn’t I notified about it?”

 

“Probably the same reason you’re not informed about ‘Project Insight’,” Loki informed the Captain.

 

“What’s that?” he asked as knots started forming in his stomach.

 

Loki went into detail about the secret project that S.H.I.E.L.D. had on the table. He had retrieved the intel from Clint Barton’s memories. He evaluated the stolen information, and what they would need to make Project Insight a reality. Through his explanations the others discovered the reason the government weren’t worried about Asgard so much.  They already had Thor’s DNA. Thor remembered the drink he was offered and when Coulson retrieved the glass once he was done. They confiscated his DNA so if any Asgardian showed up they would be able to eliminate them from a safe distance.

 

To say that Steve was pissed was putting it mildly. Apparently the world got worse as it got better. Plus the thought of killing someone who hasn’t committed a crime is murder anyway they try to justify it.

 

Tony saw merit in the idea, but he was pretty sure they had his DNA thanks to his fake assistant _Natalie Rushman_. He remembered her saying they were all on a threat list so who’s to say they wouldn’t kill any of them. Only so many things could go wrong though. They could kill Steve, Bruce, Thor, or Loki and dissect them for their next super soldier serum, or cloning process. Kill him you got his suits and all his life’s work. The enemy could hack their server and voila the hunter becomes the hunted.

 

No one doubted Natasha knew of the project, but they wondered if she was truly on board with this level of warfare. Loki had a feeling Lady Natalya wasn’t into maximum casualty systematically, but didn’t voice his belief.  The group continued to discuss not letting the spies know they were on to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s intentions. Although Thor and Steve wanted to confront the committee themselves, they knew they could make themselves targets of unfortunate accidents.  Plus they couldn’t risk alienating people against the Avengers. There were some who still thought they were a menace, and costumed thugs. They would sabotage Project Insight themselves. Plus they needed find out what was done to Thor’s DNA before it became a real problem.  

 

That night Loki sat in his room thinking of ideas to forgo this Midgardian trade. He had never heard of such a thing. Sure his mother visited rooming houses for children uprooted by war. She made sure every hungry mouth was feed and had decent attire. She would often be angry with Odin if the council tried to cut their proceeds and donations.  It was a testament to her title All-Mother. It was noble of her of course, but it didn’t mean he had to do it. He was still angry about having being tasked with such work. How could he help other people’s children when he couldn’t save his own? How could the three harpies called the Norns hate him so? Why giving him precious gifts only to take them away? How many hoops of flames must he continue to jump through to find solace? When would their thirst for his misery be sated? Loki didn’t know when his tears stared to roll down his cheeks at the memory of his children who hadn’t even had the chance to begin life, and for the one fate gifted him with for nearly a century before taking her as well. No she wasn’t dead, but she might as well be. She was training to be the ruler of Helheim. Then there was his deceased wife who died after birthing their daughter. It was a political marriage for there was no love involved, just the duty to produce an heir. Even if they didn’t love each other they still respected each other and kept the vows they made until the very end. They couldn’t even leave her as the one person who understood his pain. All they did was take until they stripped away his very identity of Odinson. The only connection of feeling that he had now to his deceased family, his daughter trapped in Hel, and his not family is grief. He didn’t know how or know if he could let it go.

 

Loki spent the night grieving once more for what was taken from him and not for what he still had or didn’t know he still had. Just down the hall Thor sat waiting for the day Loki would accept him back into his life again. Loki had it all wrong believing they were letting him back in. The truth was he, Father, and Mother are waiting for him to let them back in. Although people may have seen it in different ways, what mattered was how Loki saw it. Right now his brother was hanging on to his pain afraid to let go fearing he might actually still care. Damn his rebellious pride, Thor thought as he ate the last of the pastries. He laid down and while drifting a stray thought occurred to him. His mother would have his head the next time he went home for his gluttony. Loki knew this that’s why he let him eat them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some of you recognized references and quotes to certain movies: The Three Amigos, Gone in 60 Seconds, and Se7ven. Tell me if you know them. I don't own them either. PLEASE REVIEW. I APPRECIATE COMMENT AND SUGGESTIONS.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its been so long. I've been sitting on this chapter for a few weeks now. I thank you for your patience and your support and reviews.**

**Edited by My2BrownEyes who is an absolutely fabulous writer. I recommend her fic to anyone.**

 

 

* * *

Natasha hated big city driving. There was so much congestion that she had to drive and drive for other people too as she weaved out of one lane to avoid what could have been a massive pile up. On top of that she had to walk gingerly with S.H.I.E.L.D. for the past month.

"I don't know why we just couldn't fly," her partner said as he sat popping little sesame seeds in his mouth as some escaped through his fingers nestling themselves down in between the seats.

He quickly put them away and shut his mouth when she pulled a face that can only be described as _'that look'_. That look was nothing special, no glaring or any specific facial feature but it said volumes when she gave it to you. It was impressive she accomplished this feat, while still navigating through traffic expertly.

Clint knew her well enough to know it wasn't about the seeds mostly. No, there had been a breakdown in communication with them. Clint was tired of the prolonged feeling of distance between him and his best friend. Their repeated conflicts kept going unresolved. It felt like they we're stuck in the same argument and were consistently missing each other points. It was taking less and less time to start the same fight, and even as it began they already knew where it would end.

He sighed laying his head back. "You know why I'm on bored with Insight don't you?"

"I understand Clint, but I don't think you understand the kind of power you are agreeing to," she mellowed out. "Clint, let me make things clear to you. If S.H.I.E.L.D. gets their way they will be in charge, not us. They will take out the human element of judgment of our assessments. They'll have the freedom to kill their targets regardless of innocence."

Clint knew what she meant. There would be no more getting close to your target and seeing if they are a threat before giving the kill order. It would just be an unsuspecting shmuck shot down without any hard proof of wrongdoings. But now that he has seen the threat Loki and the Chituari posed he knows the world needed this. They could even neutralize a threat before it even became one.

"We can no longer afford to take time in manipulating a situation to our liking; we gotta make some bold changes ourselves, Tash."

"So that's it, huh? That's what we are now?"

Clint was starting to get agitated. "Whaddya mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean S.H.I.E.L.D. is starting to sound more and more like… the KGB," she hesitated. It was one of her greatest fears that the organization she now worked for was becoming more like the former. S.H.I.E.L.D. was not adhering to the same standards that made her defect.

"Okay I get why you think that, and yeah it's something to always be aware of, and Fury is against that, but that's not happening now. You have to look at the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture was always the Avengers, Clint. It was us battling growing forces the conventional military forces would not be able to handle alone, much less defeat. It was trusting us not to be swayed by people in political standing. To do what's right not easy," she chided. "But now we are going to be powerless once those helicarriers are built and are in the air."

Clint knew he and Natasha didn't see eye to eye on everything but this was pulling them down different ends of the spectrum. "Look Tash, if we're going to win against Thanos and guys like Thor, we have to up the ante."

"Thor is not our enemy," she gripped her steering wheel tighter not to yell.

"You heard what he said to Fury on that bridge and all but threatened us about where his loyalty is."

"And that justifies you playing with Thor's head by planting the thought that he should spend more time with Steve to find out why he can lift Mjolnir? Thor believes if he finds what makes Steve worthy he'll have mastership over his hammer again. But in reality you're secretly hoping to aggravate Thor until he loses it. Then what? You think Steve is going to play ball, just like that?"

"We need every advantage we can," he said despairingly feeling guilt at what he was doing to Thor. He liked Thor he really did. The guy had a way of making people gravitate to him. You just wanted to be around they guy.

Natasha heard the somberness in his voice and knew he regretted his actions but not enough to stop. Clint wasn't a malicious person except when he's threatened so what's up with him.

"So what? She questioned. "Steve can only lift Mjolnir, but that won't give him power over it or abilities Thor is capable of. That power is Thor's and Thor's alone. The hammer is just a conduit."

She saw something tangible in his eyes. His blue eyes were so pale with rage that they were almost white, and his hands were balled into fists so tight that bone threatened to break through skin. There was something more he wasn't telling her. "Clint?"

Clint took a deep breath closing his eyes letting out a measured breath. "He knows where I live, my family."

Her eyes widened, "Who?"

"Loki," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "I had to relocate them after I promised her the last time was the last they'd ever have to move."

Natasha understood now what had Clint in this state of mind, but it still didn't make it right. Also Laura was still a bitter pill for her to swallow. "I'm sure she understands that this time was unconventional."

"You're right she understands and she accepts it for what it is, but she shouldn't have to."

Natasha just nodded her head in understanding. Laura was a good woman, and she expected no less coming from her other than full support for her husband. She couldn't believe she was defending the woman who moved her in position of best friend instead of lover. Of course that was over simplifying the situation she thought sourly. Clint meeting Laura was only one of the contributed factors that drove her and Clint apart.

"You're letting fear override your reasoning." She knew not to mention Loki because that would drive him further into more lies and deceit she has noticed going on since the invasion. All the conspiracy theories involved from all government agencies, and each one vying to run things. Everyone feels they need a voice, from politicians, military, to write-in civilian petitioners. So far the military is gaining ground against S.H.I.E.L.D. especially now that they've got General Ross spearheading their movement. She knows Clint has noticed but was choosing to stick his head in the sand in fear of his family, which he confirmed.

"I got a family to protect, and I will use whatever means I have to keep them safe," he stated sounding rough with exhaustion.

He wanted his best friend to understand, but could she really? She spent most of her life burying emotions, unhindered, unattached. All her life she was taught to maneuver people and things around until her dominoes finally lined up and the first was ready to be knocked over. Underneath that posture of secure poise, Natasha was a person who could not allow people to penetrate her vulnerable emotional barriers. When they dated he was allowed a glimpse of her vulnerability and it was beautiful, but the phobia of commitment quickly closed the door on their relationship after it took him years to pry emotions out of her. Eventually he moved on after Natasha stalled their relationship. He knew Natasha regretted her over hesitancy and indecision. He remembered the day he put his heart out there unveiled and exposed completely to

Natasha. He held out his hand, asked her to come away with him, and the complete devastation of her rejection that followed.

Maybe her uncertainty is why she sees the Avengers as something akin to family, something she's never had. Being with the Avengers was one of the happiest times he had seen her, and he may have ruined it for her. He broke from his thoughts as they turned into the underground garage of the newly built Stark Tower. They had moved back to New York for Loki to make some poor attempt at redemption at the command of his old man. Yeah let's leave Loki around a bunch of kids so he can eat their livers. He heard Natasha as she gave an annoyed sigh as she killed the engine. He should have known this wasn't over.

"Clint," she called out tentatively accruing the man's attention before he had a chance to exit her car. "I'm not telling you not to protect your family, but do you honestly trust all the people who have become involved so far? She paused letting him consider the question.

"Your family aside, how much do you trust these people not having agendas of their own? How much is your family going to be worth to them, before they become leverage? Perhaps you should consider that before you fall in so deep with them," she stated before getting out.

He got out, rather rolled out, as the car was too low to the ground. He stood letting some of the seeds fall to the ground, while some bounced back into her car. He ignored Natasha's heated glance knowing the woman gets her car detailed by S.H.I.E.L.D. every month.

They rode up to the Avenger's floor in silence mulling over their own conflicting thoughts. They stepped off the elevator running into Stark who held a box of equipment in his hands. Clint rolled his eyes at its contents.

"Well if it isn't my assistant Ms. Rushman and the corn fed Iowan hick. You're just in time," he said pushing the box into Natahsa's hands.

"Tell Fury I'm flattered. No really I am, but he'll have to get his jollies off elsewhere."

Natasha dropped the box of latest advancement in quantum crypto spyware, in frustration. It was now junk, as far as she was concerned. Fury hadn't anticipated that Tony would find them that fast, but it was no surprise. Neither Fury nor Stark pulled punches when it came to security.

"Although I do know a couple of guys I can set him up with most of them who are hairy and go by the name Bubba," he said with a southern twang accent before continuing in his usual snark. "And ones that are not are named Agent Riley Finn who is staying across the street in the high-rise of the tower next door. Also S.H.I.E.L.D. technician Cameron Klein who is currently packing his belongings after two days too long in my R & D department. I'm pretty sure he's looking for a Daddy. Do I have to go on?"

"Whatever, Stark, you knew what the score was before hand. As long as Loki is living here S.H.I.E.L.D. will be watching."

He did know and that's why he tried not to take it personally. Well until he found the thermal infrared tech built inside his walls. Cameras were one thing but infrared was on a whole other level. He had half a mind to kick Fury's lackeys out and make life extremely difficult for all of them. Then he calmly sat and weighs the pros and cons. Of course it could have been Bruce the Zen Master's breathing exercises he had been sucked into making him go woosah. Also it could have been Bruce invading his lab with his special music.

"So, Bird, and Ms. Snuffleupagus you can pass the message along to Fury; that if he doesn't want to be the next Internet sensation to go viral I suggest he respect my property."

Natasha huffed and left for her room. She had better things to do than to be pulled into a verbal spar. She had several European contacts that needed her attention.

Clint was on his way out but stopped. "Hey, Tony, did you hear the news?" Clint knew this would drive Tony mad for days. "Black Sabbath is breaking up."

That did it. Tony had stopped his tinkering. His eyes went as wide as Clint had ever seen and his skin took on a pale shade. Clint smirked and retreated down the hall. He had a fit of laughter when he heard Tony.

"WHAT?!"

 

* * *

Loki ran a hand through his dark locks, before tying a leather strap around it in annoyance. Annoyed, yes that was the word. He was rather annoyed with the work before him. Sure he was no stranger to sitting at a table surrounded by old archive files and stacks of scrolls. Yet this was a nightmare. Almost every file on every case file he was assigned was incomplete or missing some article of information. Sure they tried to blame the invasion but he happened to know for a fact this facility was undamaged. It was several leagues outside of ground zero. This place was already broken, but it seemed he was destined to be the blame for everyone's failures.

He spent the last few weeks updating files, searching archived information, and when that didn't bear fruit he used the loathsome device called the telephone. He hated the invention. It was positively convenient sure, but a hindrance to him. He had always used his words and the aura of his physical presence to intimidate others. He couldn't do that over the phone. That wasn't to say he didn't get what he wanted, but sometimes these people hung up on him. They dared to insult and dismiss him as if he were some peasant. Then again he was under the guise of Loren Olson. Who was going to be intimidated by that name? It's so…mortal. He supposed Loki is the better name even if he still doesn't know what it means.

The woman who they placed in charge of him, Mrs. Vera Carpenter didn't care for the files he's finished. She just stored them away without sparing them a glance. On top of that this large square mechanism that is supposed to pass as a computer had stopped functioning. So over all, his week had been more deplorable than cleaning out manure from the stables.

He grumbled in annoyance ready to take on Thor's approach to life and just hit the damn thing. His mind stirred dangerously close to the tingling strands of chaos that radiated from his soul, and just when he was ready to lay siege a loud annoying fake cough captured his attention. He drew back and stared at the unfamiliar interloper. She had limp brown hair, hazel eyes, and looked like she was wearing whatever may have looked clean that was on her chamber floor.

When she said nothing and continued to look at him. He quirked a brow and went back to his laboring. If she was going to just sit there and stare why should he care. Then the buzzer to his intercom went off signaling the atrocity of a woman had requested his appearance.

With natural grace he stood and walked through the door left of him before closing it behind him. He didn't need an audience to witness his scolding.

She started by stating the obvious. "Mr. Olsen, there is a teenager sitting across from your desk."

"There is, but she has failed in addressing herself."

She gave a huffing laugh. "Most of them won't."

"Then why should I care what she wants if she can't address me or introduce herself properly? Do they not teach children proper etiquette anymore?"

Mrs. Carpenter liked her new assistant; he was fast, efficient, and cut her paper work down extensively, but as always there was a downside. He was arrogant, angry for no apparent reason, and didn't show one shred of compassion. She understood not getting attached, but he was exceedingly short when he spoke to others. Plus he hated when people gave him unintelligent answers. A pronounced vein would start to throb at his temple, when that happened.

"She's a rebellious teenage girl with textbook teenage angst," she explained. "To them nothing is as important as them and their life. Come on, I bet your adolescence was hellish for your parents."

Loki inwardly flinched at the mention of his 'parents'. No he was the prince who was the pinnacle of politeness and fair play until he learned it held no value in the arena of courtiers. Nor did it hold value in everyday life. He soon became the prince that couldn't be accused or punished for a crime that there was no proof of. Odin could look disappointed and threaten all he wanted but could not bring punishment upon him unless evidence was produced. Frigga was the one that could make him feel remorseful if his mischief caused genuine damage, with nothing more than a knowing glance. Although most times he hadn't been the one to start things, he made sure he always finished them. Yet he did remember all the wrong Thor had done and no one saying a single slight against him. It angered him to a point where his mischief turned into a fearsome malice. Yes he understood adolescence anguish, all too well.

Taking a measured breath he squared his shoulders and left to greet his visitor. He stepped out the door and noticed his once locked computer running again. He knew the offender was the now smirking woman child, which only served to further his loathing of her.

"May I be of assistance to you?" He sat down behind the desk, and gifted her with cultured voice and calm demeanors.

"Assistance? You wanna help me," she stated in a husky velvety voice. "You can't even help yourself."

Loki drew himself up, with his mouth twisted into a sneer. "Then what is it that you desire?"

"Dude who talks like that? No way are ya a local boy," she taunted. "You sound like one of those wussy Brits with their pinkies stuck out drinking tea." (No offenses to any Brits. You guys rock.)

Loki let a tsk sound slide from his lips as he looked on impatiently. "If you have no business to carryout then I suggest you take your leave. I have far greater things to be done then to pander to your childish need for attention."

"You mean being a paper pusher," she jibed. She leaned forward. "Does she even look at your work?"

"Spying were we?"

"Such a nasty word. I prefer observation, not that what you're doing matters anyway."

With clipped tone. "Do enlighten me."

"All those files," she said eyeing the color-coded yellow jacket containing kids who are past the age of being adopted. "None of those kids are going anywhere but to foster care or orphanage. They're too old to be adopted. They'll be bounced around from home to home until they're my age, then they'll be here like me waiting for help on a job placement training. That's only if they're lucky."

"Truly your intellect knows no bounds. Deducing this all by yourself, bravo," he said smoothly with a hint of sarcasm. He already knew this. He noted the ages of the children some time ago. They were better off knowing that life is cruel from early ages anyway. The adopted parents are under a preconceived notion that babies are a blank slate. Oh but once their child is subjected to reality their perfectly crafted lie crumbles. They'll finally see the illusion that had always been there but could never find.

"Oh shit," she crowed silently after reading the dismay on his face. "You were adopted."

Loki felt his heart lurch as his eyes snapped back into focus. He sat still in his seat as he tried to think of a response to the girl's affirmation. None came to mind so he insulted her.

"Listen and listen well you damn urchin," he menaced as he stood to his full height looking down his nose at her; although he doesn't know how intimidating he looks in Midgardian fashion. "You don't know me, and what ever you think you know I suggest you keep to yourself. I'm not here to give back to any backwater terrestrials or promote charity. I could care less about you or any of the castaway spawns of the poor breeding habits of your race."

The teenager tensed momentarily and then relaxed. It wasn't the words, it was just the timber of his voice and it sent shivers up her spine. But now that she thought about it, his words were sort of strange. He spoke as if he wasn't human himself. Then again arrogant people seemed to be from different planets. However conceited she liked his style.

"Well at least you're honest," she admitted. "You ain't the guy spinning lies about how you feel my pain or how you understand. They empathize," she said staring reflectively into Loki's previously pained eyes. "But they didn't truly understand. Not the way we do. 'Cos in the end those same understanding people disappear right when you need them most."

Loki regarded her carefully for a few moments, before he heard Mrs. Carpenter's door open. "Hello again, Kennedy," she greeted.

"Mrs. Carpenter," she said standing up to enter the office leaving Loki to his inner thoughts. The mere thought she could empathize with him, made him feel as if his identity is connected to hers. For a mere moment it made him feel greater in some way and less alone. Yet the sadistic part of him was glad for her pain. Why should he be the only one who suffers this humiliation?

As Kennedy, as he now knew, and Mrs. Carpenter's meeting concluded he watched her leave with angry-sad eyes and felt that sliver of concern creep inside him. But he snuffed it out before it could manifest. He had his own problems. Let the rest of the realms deal with theirs. With that final thought he went back to the tedious job of completing files.

As monotonous as the situation was he preferred it had stayed that way, but per usual his wants went unanswered. As it grew later in the week he could say he officially hated Midgardians. These humans Thor adopted were the worst form of life to ever walk the Yggdrasil. His first month was spent in archives, which was isolated from the main office. After he completed the archived files he was moved to the main office.

Every office was in close quarters so he could hear every ring of every phone, and overlapping voices. The level of din was enough to make him believe he was on the field of battle. Plus the stench was overbearing. The offices became crowded with various persons who came and went. He had the unfortunate pleasure of attending to some of them. Some were children and some adults; he didn't know whom he hated more. The children were loud, rambunctious, and some sickly. They coughed, sniffled, and were just plain unpleasant. While some of the adults conducted themselves in a civilized manner, others carried on in unruly fashion. The men bellowed, and the women shrieked threats of violence, as if that would get them somewhere. He had been party to some of the foulest language. He heard more cursing in a Midgardian week than he had in 12 lunar cycles of his life.

In the beginning he had actually sympathized with the parents who wanted their children back. He didn't understand why the ruling regime took children from their parents. That was until some of them threatened him with bodily harm because they thought him a pushover. One of them actually tried their hand. Well he was carted away with a broken arm, and Loki got reported to the local authorities whom he was positive were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents; as if the good Captain that stood nearby in plain clothing hadn't tipped him off. It was too bad he had several witnesses who testified that he had been just defending himself. Either way the Captain lingered for the remainder of the day even playing with some of the tatty looking children. This was only a three-day happening, and he still had another two days until he could get a break. He desperately tried to focus and carry on, but these people were nothing more than a cesspit of problems.

Their behavior had even reduced him to reading the rolodex calendar with the daily rhetorical nonsense of  _'looking at the glass as half full'_  that Rogers had bought for him to sit on his desk. Whoever wrote this drivel obviously had no concept of real life. Life was hard except if you're one of the chosen ones. The rest are just puppets in the same play, for those three puppet mistresses. Everyone is only there to build the chosen ones up. So he deeply opposed those life sayings.

Finally it was the end of the week. Anger and frustration welled up, as they drew the muscles in his shoulders, arms, and neck tight. A headache pulsed between his eyes. The pain behind his eyes made him think of the reason he's there- Odin. Odin sent him to learn, well he learned a lot. He learned he hated the human race. These are people the Avengers didn't wish to enslave. Do they even know what they were protecting? They are protecting nothing more than a cesspool of degradation if you asked him. It was never this bad when he visited Midgard before. Of course they had their average problems every realm has had war, disease, famine, and inequity. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something lost among these people. Something that was present before, but no longer seems to exist in them. Somehow this lost trait has made them seem lesser. He filed that away for later; right now he was tired and all he wanted was to be numb and not think.

Unfortunately nepotism was still dead when it concerns him. The elevator opened and there was the grinning fool, the little bird, and the closet basket case. He let out a deep sigh as he exited the elevator.

"Brother," Thor slightly slurred jovially. "You're here."

"Where else would I be Thor?

"Maybe torturing small rodents," came from Clint who was perched on a stool near the window looking like a stone gargoyle.

Loki felt so tired that he couldn't even muster a retort for Barton. He just sagged his shoulders and kept walking.

Thor in his slightly inebriated state saw the dull glint in his brother's eyes. He could tell he was most melancholy. Fortunately he had the universal remedy.

"Come Loki have a drink with me."

Loki raised a brow in thought. It wasn't a bad idea, and he hadn't had a drink in a while; as he eyed the leather decanter full of Asgardian ale in Thor's hand. He reluctantly sat next to Thor at the wet bar as Thor poured Tony's amber alcohol and then added a measure of ale. But Loki caught Thor's hand ignoring the alarmed looks of the others occupants.

Loki blankly took the decanter from Thor and poured. Everyone watched transfixed as he transferred the contents slowly until every drop was in his glass.

Tony smiled nostalgically. "Ah that takes me back."

"Brother that ale is highly concentrated," he warned.

Loki continued to eye Thor blandly as he handed him the empty leather pouch.

"Maybe he wants fatal alcohol poisoning," Clint said smiling smugly. Loki raised his drink and saluted him with his glass.

Taking a sip he sighed. The taste burned his tender throat. Thor was right it was concentrated as he felt the taut muscles began to unwind themselves from the bunched knots. He took another sip and his thoughts started to become cheerfully unclear. Another sip loosened his tongue.

Thor carefully watched Loki until the he reached the halfway mark. That decanter was a concentration of three days worth of ale. He would have to ease it away form Loki.

Loki's eyes took on a slightly glassy look. "Your woman," he started and stopped. "Your woman, Stark."

Tony became interested in Loki's slightly inebriated state. He had already seen Thor who is loud and happy. Somehow a drunken Loki seemed more exciting. "Your woman, lover, companion, your nursemaid is evil; diabolically evil."

Tony arched a brow at the declaration. "My woman, doubtful on the bases she's a feminist. Lover when she wants to be. Companion is arguable. Diabolically evil," he said nodding vigorously. "Oh yeah." He already knew his CEO was of the dark side of the force.

"I should have expected someone who lives as your caretaker like I've supervised this oaf had to be of cerebral thought," he said nodding his head to his right where Thor sat looking slightly worried. Loki's tongue doesn't dull under the sway of any, but much like his intellect it becomes a double edged sword. Always an advantage but a hindrance as well.

"This unit known as social work, which you render a profession, is broken. I saw nothing more than myriads of parents ignoring their offspring while they were having major tantrums that involved earsplitting shrieks. I've heard countless phone conversations that I had no interest in hearing because people felt shouting into their devices was a great idea."

Tony quickly saw where this rant was going and briefly wondered was this what he sounded like to Pepper. He dismissed that as quickly as it came. He sounded much cooler and didn't whine; he hoped.

"And do they ever bathe?" he hissed speculatively. He slammed the glass down making the contents spill along the rim as he made his point. And just think in a few days Vera will be going to check on them in their homes. He'll be swarmed, he thought.

"The poor benighted souls of Midgard. You've adopted a catalyst of chaos. "

Without thinking, words Thor regretted passed through his lips. "Someone adopted you didn't they."

Thor had fought and now lived with his new companions for a brief amount of time and was quickly learning their vernacular tongue and idioms. This would be called putting one's foot in one's mouth. A curious saying considering he wished he had put his foot in his mouth before spoke.

Tony winced and took a drink in sympathy for the clumsy statement the Thunder god made. Yeah Loki made his too, but he's an asshole. You ignore the assholes until they get their head out of their asshole. There was a tense silence waiting for the two brothers to do something anything other than stare down one another.

Even through the murkiness of ale, Loki could feel his nonexistent heart squeezed painfully in his chest at cruel truth in his words.

Thor's eyes soften into shame. "I misspoke," he offered apologetically.

"Uh I don't think he's impressed," Clint offered.

He rarely ever is, Thor thought to himself. He chanced another glance at his brother. Decisively unimpressed.

"You attacked. I felt the need to attack back, but I swear I didn't mean that as it sounded. It was a automatic response."

"So you meant it as a jest."

"No."

"An insult, then. That someone took pity on a Jotun castoff."

"Of course not," he reaffirmed quickly seeing Loki's line of thought. "Why do you take my words and twist them to suit your needs? You scour to find hatred where none exist."

"Come now, Thor. It's either your  _'friendly'_  jest or insults with you."

Thor has learned if only recently words held power. Depending on their intent, they can be used as a tool and if utilized wisely, it could lead to one achieving the results their hearts desire. On the other hand they have the ability to make you feel like you are on top of the world; or they can serve as a guillotine and do irreparable damage. He knew Loki's honor and self-esteem had been sheared away by him and more like him many times over. But he'd be damned if Loki goaded him this time. He just knew that he'd get all tongue-tied and the wrong words would come out, or he'd get so flustered that his voice would get louder out of frustration, making the situation worse.

"Your right," Thor conceded.

This stunned the others. Clint's face screwed up in a grimace at Thor's back peddling. Tony let out a breath he'd been holding and was just glad his tower and liquor wouldn't become innocent victims…again. Thor finally saw sense in backing down and not smothering Loki with his opinion. Even Loki himself raised a brow not knowing what to make of Thor's response. Usually Thor and a majority of people talked  _'at'_  him and not to him and would all abandon him for what was easy; which was yelling at him degradingly, while others stood by nodding in concurrence.

This was out of character for Thor, which made things dangerous for him. He didn't trust Thor's about-face. Yet he couldn't doubt the subtle changes in his demeanor. Oh how easily it would be for him to trust him again, he thought trying to feel irritated by the sight of the Thor. Everyone says Thor is blinded by his affection for him. Oh if they only knew it was a two-way path. After all that has transpired he could admit sentiment only to himself. A dangerous thought he knows. But he would no longer yield to it only to be burned again.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how agreeable you are in the next five centuries," Loki said getting up to leave as if Thor's new attitude didn't unnerve him.

"As long as it takes," he said softly, earnestly causing Loki to break stride for a brief moment before continuing on.

Tony sat a drink before Thor and raised his own glass in toast. "Congratulations you just chipped away your first pebble back to your brother. You made him second guess his feeling about you."

Thor drank but smiled sadly. In all honesty he felt no victory, nor should he. The Avengers, particularly Steve, was slowly teaching him that everybody else's life doesn't revolve around his choices, desires and decisions. Everyday wasn't about how he wanted life to be. He was figuring this out more now than he had during his exile. For too many centuries he bought into thoughts of his own legend that he missed what was more important. Perhaps there was a lesson in the All-Father's ordering the Einherjar to let him win. Indeed his training had become his own public entertainment, but he had not seen it then.

Steve's lessons by far were much easier nor did they anger him as they would have years ago. There were no hidden meanings and no cryptic words spoken. He spoke directly and as an equal unlike others who spoke to him as one would a child. He never would have learned this had Clint not so subtly asked him to spend time with the Captain. He knew the archer's aim was to make him unworthy. Yes it still ate at him Steve is able to wield Mjolnir if he liked, and that bitterness still obstructed Mjolnir from fully accepting him as her master. Father had wanted Loki to learn, but he had a suspicion the All-Father had wanted him to learn more as well. He may not be one to suffer mortals, but he knew their way of life could be a humbling experience for his sons.

Loki curled up next to his pillow; thinking of the soul splitting tug-of-war in his soul. His thoughts lingered on his 'family' and all the frustration and the truth that now stands between them. He didn't know how to weave what he wanted with what he now knows together. Could he do it or should he? Did he know anymore?

 

* * *

It was in the dead of night as Frigga padded down the empty halls melted in the shadows as she passed several guards not even rousing their attention. Tyr stood near Loki's chambers, warding off any of the guards as Frigga asked. Lady Sigyn now resided there and made no secret she slept in the prince's room or more specifically his bed. It was brazen especially to his Queen, who has been putting Lady Sigyn through rigorous tests. They were test of cunning, morality, and character. If you ever fell in ill favor with the Queen, her wroth and iciness which he has experienced himself in the past was terrifying to behold. She placed the poor girl in political warfare with perhaps every other courtier, and has continued to do so to test her patience and her limits.

Most would have meltdowns when stones were cast at them, but not Sigyn. Sigyn stood firm, smiled, and battled back. Sure she had to take a few hits, but she maneuvered herself and her realm out of political sabotage. She did it all without putting the queen or herself in an embarrassing situation There was also an incident not of Frigga's making that she took full advantage of. Sigyn's childhood friend and once love Theoric came to visit. He was the poor smitten admirer still trotting after Sigyn like a pup. Frigga had them put in very uncomfortable situation that would impugn Siygn's fidelity to Loki. Rumors spread quickly as the maids and servants made their rounds. The very next day Theoric left quietly with a noticeably wounded heart. Yes Tyr knew his queen was formidable and as manipulative as her son. Tonight would be no different as he spied her came quickly down the hall.

He gave a curt nod to her as he observed her attire of boots, a knee length dress, metalwork bodice, arm bracers and her sword strapped at the waist.

"My Queen, are you looking to do battle?"

"Very good, General," she jabbed for stating the obvious. He smiled at her good-natured humor.

"Carry on then."

Frigga unsheathed her sword. "This shouldn't take long at all, my friend."

Tyr watched her enter the room silently, and smiled. He knew Sigyn wouldn't lie down not after all she endured, just like Frigga didn't with the former Queen. Odin came back with a captured bride, and Bestla did her worst. Frigga proved to Bestla her brilliance and her strength as a woman to stand as Queen next to her son. He always wondered if there was a touch of jealousy there. He suspected Frigga was going harder on Sigyn considering all the circumstances surrounding Loki. He loathed to think what will happen to Thor's intended. Oh yes Frigga means to drive her sons' chosen's to the brink.

Inside the dimly lit antechamber Frigga treaded quietly along the hall entering Loki's study. She let her eyes drift over several items including Loki's book collection which included books from Midgard that he collected through the years, before Odin banned him from traveling there after neglecting his duties one too many times. Ironically those books were his favorite. He also had quite a collection of Midgardian souvenir swords particularly samurai swords used through out Midgard's history he had bought for Thor. Thor held no interest in them, thinking them inferior to Asgardian steel. Since then they can now be found in Thor's chambers hanging on the wall in appreciation.

She stopped her reminiscence and put her mind on what she came to do. She stepped into Loki's bedchambers fiercely eyeing the woman who had performed with finesse out of her weaved web for two moons. She also knew when to give in and take a loss, as everyone should learn. When things didn't go her way she kept her poise. The girl was in no way perfect but Frigga admits she was impressed. Now it was time for a different test.

She crept toward the bed where she waited to hear the woman's slow and evened breaths before continuing. She placed her blade along Sigyn's pale neck to nick her, but gasped as she felt cold metal digging into her side. Frigga jutted her chin out and looked down to see a sword poking out from under the furs of Loki's bed.

"I knew the moment you entered," Sigyn spoke no longer feigning sleep. She slowly removed herself out the line of Frigga's sword. Pulling back the covers dressed in a sheer gauzy gown.

"Expecting company?" Frigga asked amused not really expecting an answer, trying to throw the young woman off guard.

Sigyn knew she was at a disadvantage feeling vulnerable in her sleep gown. But that was the whole idea. Assassins wouldn't wait for you to dress, or give the courtesy of waiting. Also Frigga's reputation with edged weapons was well known. The important thing now was accuracy, balance, and controlling the fight. Her one advantage was dim lighting. She knew the room better than Frigga ever could; just like the stack of books concealed in the corner and several pair of her shoes sitting near the closet. Sigyn took her stance as she watched carefully as Frigga took her own. They stayed like that for several moments before each gave a battle cry crossing blades engaging in the deadly ancient dance of battle.

 

* * *

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this latest chapter. Please leave comments, questions, or suggestions.**

**Clint isn't the bad guy. He just still dealing with everything and handling it badly. Frigga's motives are will be reviled but she isn't being nasty without a purpose.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own anything or any reference to any movie you may recognize. Can anyone recognize the line I used from a certain movie?
> 
> Big THANK YOU to all who reviewed. Your reviews and support keeps me motivated.
> 
> Special Thanks to my beta My2BrownEyes.
> 
> AN: People have made me realize I was deviating from my plot. So this chapter will try to drift back into the original plot. Thank you and I hope you guys stick with me.

 

* * *

Nicholas J. Fury was not happy, not one bit. He had been pacing for so long that he was certain the floor of his office was about to crumble beneath his boots. He spent every waking hour thinking of ways to protect his agents, how to keep the integrity of S.H.I.E.L.D., and frankly how to protect the rest of the damn planet.

Add to that The Council was letting General Ross sniff around again. Before they were so adamant about bringing him, in as a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Of course he knew that would also mean bringing in his mad scientist, and the abomination Emil Blonsky had become. Fortunately, they were able to intervene through Stark's actions, but by the time The Avengers made their debut Ross knew he had been had. The man was like a pit bull and once he gets a hold he never let's go. All Stark's fast talking, wheeling, and dealing won't get this job done, which is a shame. Stark was almost useful for a change.

The troubled man halted his deliberation after a knock came from the door. He pressed the button underneath his desk that unlocked the door as Agent Hill strode in.

"Sir-," she started as someone rudely pushed passed the agent.

"That will be all, Commander," the new voice ordered.

Fury inwardly cursed. There stood a familiar tall man, with low cut white hair, and thick mustache. He nodded to Maria who appeared miffed at the insolence a man of his stature had shown since he walked through the foyer of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters.

"General Ross, what's a big shot like you doing down here?"

"Don't flatter me, Colonel, I'm here on business," he gruffly greeted as he took a seat. "Mainly about this country's security and how we maintain it, while you domesticate two aliens, one who should have been turned over to us, two world class spies, our former biggest supplier of arms, a Super Soldier, and Banner who you stole right from under me."

Fury laced his fingers as he placed his chin on top and let out a sigh. "You've heard the evidence surrounding Loki's invasion. I don't agree with letting him run loose but, had I not been there to witness the truth; I would have called it the biggest load of bull we've heard since Budapest."

A smirk adorned the other man's face at the mention of Budapest, which led him to his next point.

"What's the status of agents Romanov and Barton?"

Fury felt his wariness of Ross increase as he let the subject of Loki go. That wasn't like him, but put it aside for later. It would become clearer the more they spoke.

"My agents are committed," was all he said. He believed in his agents especially the one's who were criminals before. He'd put money on them before the straight-laced ivy leaguers in his personal space.

"Are they? Natasha Romanov was the lead female spy for the KGB, and I'll admit I had doubts about her. I'm glad to be proven wrong, as she became a great asset for this country. Now those doubts are resurfacing."

Setting aside rank and all formality Fury's smooth, practiced negotiating voice was replaced with a dangerous calm. "Just what exactly are you saying, Ross?"

"That's General to you, Colonel," he stormed back just as calmly. "Or has being a big shot at S.H.I.E.L.D. made you forget you are _still_ in my Army."

"What are you implying, General, sir?"

Ross wasn't nearly as satisfied with Fury's tone but let it slide for now. "You got to respect the KGB and their unorthodox practices. Their agents were the 'sword and shield' of the Soviet Union and, at the same time, the most widely feared instrument of so many governments. Agent Romanov was a byproduct of those methods by teaching her that she had no identity." Ross let that simmer a moment.

"Now that she is a part of your initiative sideshow all that hard wiring is being overridden. Her moods, motivations, temperament, and way of viewing the world are constantly shifting in response to external stimuli called the Avengers. You have essentially given her bonds and an identity."

"You speak about my agent as if she were a robot." Fury replied dryly. "Agent Romanov simply out grew that small bubble the Red Room placed her in with only their ideology as her daily bread. Sooner or later all people began to think for themselves just as my agent did. To her the world was much bigger than the Soviet Union."

"Hmm. And Barton?"

Fury was always cautious when it came to Ross. He was cut and dry with what he wanted. For decades he's been trying to accomplish three things; resurrect the Super Soldier Program, catch Banner, and recreate how they fought wars.

"I believe you were sent Agent Barton's blood analyses and all tests administered to him. There was no corresponding side effect associated with him being in close proximity of the cube or any ionized radiation caused by Loki's staff or his power," he answered getting to the crux of what was really being asked.

"There is no evidence that you can offer manufactured or otherwise to facilitate the remanufacturing of the Super Soldier Program."

A long slow breath passed through the darker man. "It's a dead end, General. After 70 years our best scientists are no closer to recreating Abraham Erskine's work."

Ross was amused. "Is this you giving me advice or is this you trying to divert me from finding a viable serum?"

"This is me telling you the government is tired of funding your endeavors."

"I took an oath to protect the American people from every threat both foreign and domestic the same as you did. If we don't develop and produce a serum others will. For once I'd like to win the war before we start sacrificing our American boys."

His reaction seemed strange. Even creepy. "State your intentions, General."

"Preemptive action, Colonel. With a preemptive strike we could take the fight to the enemy before the casualties start."

"You want to alienate a potential ally, knowing what you now know? Somehow I don't think Thor will be willing to help us out with that one."

"Don't insult my intelligence. Your so called potential ally, Asgard is only speculative at best and you know it."

"I admit it, you're right. I don't trust Asgard or feel we should rely on them, but it doesn't mean we can afford to dismiss them. That's why I pushed for the green light on Insight."

Ross scoffed as he thought of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest defense brain child.

"You remember in the 90's when the majority of computer programmers and managers started recognizing the problem of their shortsightedness; we called it Y2K. In '98 we spent billions to upgrade computers and application programs to be Y2K-compliant, not to the mention the fear that ran amok through the public. And even we, on the Eve of the new millennium waited with crossed fingers hoping what we did was enough."

Fury knew by the end of this meeting a shift in power will have been made. It was in Ross' demeanor

"We waited until Armageddon was almost upon us to act, when in fact there was one solitary voice in 1958 who had beaten everyone to the punch, Bob Bemer. He spent the next twenty years trying to make IBM, ISO and our government aware of the problem."

Ross paused silently as he knew his triumph would soon be felt.

"I am now that lone voice and have been all along. In other words, what good will microchips and all these technological advancement going to do against my man who can summon lighting at will? He could direct a power surge disabling any tech we have."

Fury had thought about that. He had R & D working on alternate solutions for the problem.

"Then you have this Loki, and according to myth he can do just about anything. He could probably disassemble your carriers into spare parts mid-flight. And you still have no idea the extent of their power do you, Colonel?"

Fury's voice was deep and weary. "So you finally found your point for this visit; more super soldier obsession. Abraham Erskine took the secret to his grave for which he was grateful.

"I do not dispute that in the wrong hands-"

"In the wrong hands?" Fury leaned forward from his chair. "Mind telling me who's hands are the right ones?

"Better my hands than some outsider."

"Erskine chose Rogers for a reason. If you choose anybody you end up with people like Johann Schmidt or worse Emil Blonsky. You try to sell this to the council and it blows up in your face again. This time Banner won't take the rap."

"He won't have to," Ross told him ominously that made him his stomach clench. "See while your men were leaving Mexico my men were just getting started. While you were fooling around with a hammer my scientist were sifting through biohazard bins tagged for incineration by the local hospital."

The director sat still as Ross stood straightening his suit.

"They found ones marked John Doe. You may have tagged his DNA, but I've got samples of his blood. I wasn't going to tell you this but the council insisted. As you can see, Colonel, the Army is well on its way, and this time it's going to happen with or without you."

Nick sat for a while after Ross left. The potential disaster scenarios played in his head before picking up the phone. "We got a problem."

* * *

Thor sat quietly in the swivel chair he had come to love. He swiveled side to side as he eyed the colorful expressions of his friends and sighed. It's not like he agreed with his father's actions, yet lately he'd felt judged by them.

"Sooo let me get this straight," Tony wasn't as fazed as his colleagues. He expected the worst actually, especially since Thor was so tight lipped about his family melodramatics. "Your dad brought home the son of his worst enemy, raised him as his own, which is admirable not knocking him for that. But he raised Loki on the tragic narration of how evil his race was and when Loki found out your dad just expected him to be okay with that?"

"I never said my father was right," he said thinking of the fissure that now existed within his family because of the lies told. "It's I just don't know what to do anymore. I tried my way for months and last week was the closet I've ever gotten to being civil towards Loki since his fall."

Thor made it easy to feel sorry for him. Tony was the only one who showcased annoyance at being pulled in by Thor's light. But even the inventor knew it took a tremendous amount of guts for the prideful god to ask for help. Steve appeared to absorb the story with some difficulty, but stayed silent not trusting himself to not let his anger show.

"Look, Thor, this isn't a simple case of 'oh you're adopted we still love you'," Bruce spoke for the first time after they listened to Thor's plight. "It's not like here on Earth where if you adopt a child from Malawi or a child of color. Your parents have isolated him from his entire species, and now cut him off from his Asgardian upbringing."

"Loki has adapted to a supremacist mindset when they assimilated him into Asgardian culture that resulted into self-hatred and hatred of his own species the Frost Giants," Natasha chimed in while Bruce nodded in agreement.

"This hatred and fear was fostered into him as a child; it didn't happen overnight."

Thor disliked their responses. When he made the decision to ask for help, he was expecting solutions not criticism of his people. It made him uncomfortable to confront what he buried deep inside since the truth was imparted to him. He looked back to Natasha when she spoke again.

"What do you think of Frost Giants, Thor?"

"I-," The question had stunned him. He wasn't sure how he could answer that, as countless emotions played out from disgust, anger, thoughtfulness, and then the one that said the most shame.

"I see," she said not giving him the chance to think of a response that wouldn't place him in a bad light or insult his brother. "Have you ever met one outside of battle?"

Thor shook his head, not used to Lady Natasha's scrutiny.

Natasha asked these questions not to harm Thor, but she needed him to see the racism within himself to understand Loki's. If he was going fix things with Loki, he needed to start with himself first. "Then how do you know they're monsters?"

Again Thor had no response looking at each of his friends and dropping his head in his hands. "You don't know them. There is no mercy or kindness among them. They are destructive even to one of their own kin," he said as he thought how Loki was abandoned alone, left to die at nature's hand.

"Is this personal experience or second hand knowledge you picked up from soldiers who were actually on Jotunheim during the war? Did it come from a grieving mother, wife, or sister?" Steve asked. Having lived through the Second World War, he had a firsthand experience with the enemy. He listened to all the media and heard the stories back home, but he didn't truly feel the true extent of war until he was confronted with it.

"History is always written by the victors," Tony quoted.

"Winners actually," Clint corrected the inventor, finally adding something to the conversation.

"Yeah well victor sounds better."

Natasha tensed and cleared her throat. "History isn't always about truth, but about telling stories that reflect Asgardian values."

Natasha had been reading mythology and folklore of Asgard. Each and every one was as absurd as the last. Yet she knew enough to know that each myth had a measure of truth once she read about Loki being Jotun born.

Thor listened attentively to every word "This is all good, but what do I do about it?"

An awkward conversational pause descended and no one knew what exactly to say.

With a certain thickness in his voice Steve began to speak, stopped, and began again. "I guess the obvious question is…if Loki came in here now in Frost Giant blue body and red eyes would you be able to handle it?"

Thor's face became serious. "I will not have my brother cause himself pain just to enlighten me."

"Is this for his benefit or yours?" The Captain replied. "Is it his insecurities or your own insecurities that you're afraid of?" Steve had gotten to know Thor far better than anyone on the team. One of things he noted was the hulking blond wasn't as sure of himself as he pretended to be. He had wondered if Thor realized that, but now he knew he was doubtful as the next guy exclusively when it came to his brother.

Trying to clarify the situation Natasha said, "You either missed the point or you're covering the fact that you don't trust yourself and are unwilling to cause yourself pain by having to acknowledge what makes you uncomfortable."

Thor's vexed face conveyed more than words. Sure he was learning from Jane and his friends about acceptance, differences, and more about his flawed judgment, but he had no idea if he could do what was asked.

"Well if you don't wanna see boy blue, you could always hand over the throne of Asgard and offer your life up to him."

Thor turned to look at Tony incredulously. He couldn't believe the man would propose such a thing.

Tony saw the disbelief and hesitation on Thor's face. He shrugged and said, "Put away your ego. I know it's hard trying to be less than what you are, believe me I know. Try viewing the world from Loki's stand point. Is it possible that Loki is being over sensitive about a few things? Maybe. Also it's possible you might find yourself or someone you know have treated him like a doormat without good reason. Now he's a Smurf and he's looking back on those times people have treated him differently."

"I afraid you have lost me…again, friend," he was still not familiar with all of Midgard's terminology.

Tony had enough. "Look man, you either deal with it or you're going to find yourself kissing Loki's patootie for the rest of your life."

"I think you're all missing the point."

Clint hadn't contributed anything of value but felt the need to point out their flawed thoughts. "When did Loki agree to anything? Instead shouldering Thor with the work, Loki needs to make an effort himself. He's clearly the one with the problem."

Natasha furrowed her brow at Clint's attempted derailment. "Clint, we already know that, but Loki has already made himself his own oppressor. Meaning he already believes in the stereotypes and misinformation that he heard about his species," she said simplifying it for the rest of them.

"I'm not saying Loki can't make a change without aid, because he is very capable of doing so. I've seen it many times, but this isn't the typical situation," she continued. "I am saying, eventually Thor will have to confront his own misgivings about the Jotuns if he wants to be close to Loki again. Fair warning though Thor. Don't expect Loki to play hero with you. Loki is Loki. He's arrogant, intelligent, sadistic, and don't expect remorse. Loki will resort to morally questionable methods, as long as the end justifies them."

Thor nodded. He believed having his morally deceptive brother back was better than what he had now. He was grateful to the spies, but decided to press his luck with them. "You mean he is no different than how S.H.I.E.L.D. operates?"

"No S.H.I.E.L.D. operates within certain principles and morals." Clint said defending the division, as he ignored Tony's coughed 'bullshit.'

"Sorry I think we are all allergic to bullshit."

Clint didn't hold back on what he thought was the appropriate response and gave Tony the middle finger.

Tony grinned ruefully. "What's that? Is this you, defending S.H.I.E.L.D.'s integrity? I…I…I'm sorry I'm not offended by your elementary school comeback," he said as he swiveled around in his chair.

"Yeah, how bout I put an arrow in your ass? Let's see if you're grinning then. Better yet, how bout I shoot you through the right eye. Let's remind Thor of home."

"Hey! My father gave his eyes for wisdom."

Tony's gaze swept the room. Disbelief adorned every face with the exception of pride written on Thor's. "Uh huh, yeah, if you say so. Not that it did him any good," he mumbled the last part.

Through the teasing jokes Bruce addressed Thor. "Can I ask you something?"

Thor's eyes narrowed as he studied the doctor, as the seriousness in his tone made him uneasy. He nodded for friend Banner to continue.

"If I'm overstepping my boundaries forgive me," he said holding his hands up. He considered not stirring the pot, but he was troubled. The longer he stayed silent, the heavier the burden was on his mind. He could feel the other guy lurking beneath the skin at the uneasiness in his thoughts.

"It's about Loki's children, your niece and nephews." The statement ceased all other exchange.

Thor was momentarily dumbfounded before he stiffened. Bruce winced at the storm that formed in Thor's eyes and rigidness that set in his jaw. Clint and Natasha looked on in cluelessness as this was the first time they heard of Loki having children.

"I do not mean to pry, but what happened to them?" He apologetically answered the silence that continued to follow. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want too."

"My brother's marriage was purely for treaty purposes. Neither Loki nor his new bride Angrboda loved each other, but there was mutual respect. The proprietary treaty would only be validated with a birth of a child. Their titles dictated they uphold their house and duties to their realm."

"You let him procreate? Clint asked seriously as the now stricken god ignored the jab not really paying attention to anything before continuing.

"Loki's first child Fenrir, died before he was out his mother's womb. He died within the sixth moon cycle of his incubation," he closed his eyes at the memories the devastation the death of his nephew caused, and how it only got worse.

"The second child Jormungandr was delivered but stillborn. Again the fallout from their second child's death left he and his wife wounded and open to rumor. These rumors spread had placed shame upon Loki's wife's inadequacy," he said noting Natasha had sat up straighter. He hated using that word to describe any woman especially when Lady Natasha was in his company. Of course he knew her womb had been removed. Like Loki he too fell under many titles and one he never cared to mention was his minor role as a fertility deity. That's why he couldn't understand why tragedies kept befalling Angrboda and Loki.

"Others would go on to cast suspicion on my brother, believing his sorcery was involved. So when news was received of a third child more precautions were taken to see this babe live. Loki and his wife didn't prepare as they usually did, nor did love the child out of fear. When Angrboda's incubation period was up, she prepared for the hardship of birth. And as the suns peaked with the first signs of light Angrboda drew her last breath and bore a daughter, Hela Lokisdottitr."

"She survived?" Bruce asked somberly which was the general feeling that had settled over the lab.

"Yes," he said before he inquired more. "Now tell me friend what is your query? I am not naïve to believe you asked for this recount if you hadn't anything more to add."

Bruce licked his lips and swallowed the lump in throat that had been building since the narrative began. Did he really won't to do this he asked himself. Too late now the self-preservation part him reminded his moral side.

"I'm most likely wrong. I just have this unsettling notion in my head that I can't get rid of." He looked away as he seemed to struggle with words.

Thor pushed. "What notion?"

"First if I'm wrong, which I pray that I am, I here and now ask your forgiveness." Once he saw the curt nod from Thor he continued as he felt the weight of everyone's attention on him.

"When you confirmed Loki's children were actually real, I did some research on Norse legends and they're some pretty cutthroat things in there. This is especially true about Loki's kids and your father. After listening to how far he went to keep Loki from finding out the truth my mind began to wonder if your father took it further in the form of Loki's children.

The silence that followed was shattered by a loud clap of thunder. Its power was strong enough to shake the tower. Tiny zings of electrical surges interfered with all the technology that surrounded the thunder god. If a glare could kill Bruce would be naught but smoldering ash.

Even Tony for once stayed silent as he felt thoroughly threatened and very annoyed that one-half of the smash brothers were fucking his shit up again until a surge of horror hit him. Tony made a grab for the reactor in his chest. He too felt the potency of the power being expelled. His breathing grew shallow as he felt restriction lodged in his throat that made him gasp for air.

Everyone shot to their feet to assist in some way. Bruce and Natasha swarmed their downed comrade. Steve and Clint tried their best to placate the Norse god.

The Captain stepped up to Thor unconcerned for his own safety. "You need to back off now."

"We know you're pissed but you're hurting our friend," Clint added with more reluctance.

Remorseful, but still full of rage. Thor reigned in his ferocity of his gift. "Forgive me, Man of Iron."

He re-concentrated his ire on Bruce. "You dare?"

Bruce ignored him in favor of helping Tony. Right now Tony's health was the only thing that willed him to keep the other guy in. The Hulk was alpha by nature, and felt challenged by Thor's power.

"You have cast suspicion on the House of Odin." He would not have anyone besmirch his father's name with outlandish accusations. He was quite aware of what his father was capable of now, but to accuse him of such a crime was atrocious.

Making Thor suspicious of Odin was not intended, but Clint could see why he came to that conclusion. "Look, big guy," he began. "Your dad used magic to camouflage Loki right."

The other man grudgingly took his gaze from Banner to address the small man. He hoped Barton wouldn't invoke his wrath further, but his words peaked his interest.

"Loki is a Frost Giant right. Who's to say those kids wouldn't be born blue with red eyes, huh. Clint watched as realization washed of Thor's face thankfully. "Your father may have tried to conceal them with magic and may have inadvertently caused damage."

The god turned his attention back to the doctor. He was holding an oxygen mask over Tony's nose and mouth while Natasha checked his pulse. Feeling the eyes on him Bruce met Thor's gaze willing the truth through his tinted green eyes.

Tony looked to the two alpha predators. "Not my lab," he wheezed before his face was roughly covered again by Bruce.

Grief stricken Thor let heavy foot falls be heard as he stormed away from the lab with one purpose in mind. Another set of boots thumped after him.

"Thor wait," Steve called out. Steve caught up and tried to talk the god down. "You don't even know if that's true."

Thor eyed the man out the corner of his eye and kept walking.

"Look I'm not trying to stop you from finding answers. I just won't you to be careful how you approach this. Remember how we talked about choosing your battles?"

Thankfully Thor stopped and appraised the super soldier, before giving a nod.

"Chose how you fight them as well. There are different ways to fight."

Steve words of honesty and wisdom calmed him if only just. "Thank you, friend Steve," he said before continuing at a slower pace.

Thor called for his prized weapon before reaching the landing pad. "For my father's sake, let's hope he doesn't provoke me into one," he said to himself before he called the Gatekeeper and engulfed in multicolored aurora lights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have a new chapter for a NEW YEAR. Please review with questions, suggestions, and request.
> 
> Quick Notes: SHIELD is a necessary evil. They are there to protect, but there are certain lines they will not cross. Ross is fixated on his own agenda and creating Super Soldiers. Also I'm getting back to Odin and Loki.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is well. I have to thank my reviewers, because without you known of this would be possible. Some of you might be ticked off at the pairings because I got a lot of flak because of it. Well I'm sorry if you feel that way.

Loki was sulking. He knew he was sulking which only made matters worse. He sat in Anthony's lab as he stared at nothing, while he replayed today's events.

_Today he worked in the field and Social Services which was much horrible than the office as he watched a family torn apart all because of a jilted ex-husband._

_He watched as a mother buried her face in her baby girl's neck and breathed in deep. She nuzzled the soft skin and he couldn't help but smile. There was nothing like the smell of one of a baby's skin._

_She whispered. "Mommy loves you."_

_He watched her new husband's hand as it ran down her back as she turned her head to meet the eyes of her oldest child. The_ _family stood holding each other tightly for too short of a time, both of them tensing when they heard a throat being cleared behind them. The jilted one couldn't resist holding back a victorious smug smile who was given emergency custody._

_The husband's face had a barely controlled fury stamped across it. He knew that feeling all too well. His own body trembled in remembrance as he held his own rage in check as he too fought not to rip off the man's arms and beat him to death with them._

_Mrs. Carpenter too knew the claims against the couple were fraudulent, but as the court appointed social worker she had a job to do. She spoke gently and calmly and announced it was time. She nodded to one of the armed guards standing in the room and a female guard stepped forward, taking a hold of 3-year-old's hand, pulling him away from his mother and step-father._

_He watched as the little boy jerked his hand away and started to sob at being taken from his parents. His step-father stooped down eye-level and whispered words of comfort letting him know it's only for a little while and that his sister needed him to be a big boy for her. The brave little boy nodded and reluctantly went with the woman._

_The mother held herself together until her children were out of sight before she broke. She finally let out a wrenching sob, beastly-like in its intensity. His heart made that sound as it did now every time he thought of his own children. Witnessing someone forcibly remove children from their parents was too much. He retreated to the black tinted windows of the car they arrived in and sat, no longer wishing to hear the symphony of chaos for a change. Little did he know the day was just getting started._

_Apparently a neighbor had grown concerned after having not see_ _n_ _her neighbor's children in months. What clenched it was when she saw the parents leave late and return just before dawn without said children. It turns out their concern was not_ _without merit_ _. After being asked to see the children the couple became defensive, which was a admission of guilt. More red banners were hoisted, when they raised their voices with witless insults to scare them off. He wasn't impressed._

_When that didn't work the woman tried to divert our attention on the neighbor who called, and how we had no rights. He became more mindful of his surroundings when the rotund looking man left with desperation that colored his eyes. He didn't have to wait too long as heightened senses felt an attack coming. He pulled Mrs. Carpenter out the path of danger as a projectile made contact with the wall behind them. The man had retrieved a handgun, or noisemakers as Thor would say. It wasn't his intent to hit them, but to scare them. He took it personal though. He grabbed the man by the wrist that held the gun and forcefully maneuvered the weapon under the man's chin and held it._

" _You may fire when ready," he told the man whose finger was still laced on the trigger. His woman tried to hit him, but with a squint of his eyes she fell on her ass. Of course when the authorities arrived and assessed the situation who should get the lecture;_ _him_ _course. Apparently_ _he_ _was suppose to call them while the man endeavour more was to kill_ _them_ _. Eventually, we arrived at the crux of the matter. This disgustingly healthy atrocious pair hoarded food from their children. They were found locked up in disgusting conditions. They were filthy, covered in_ _rashes_ _due to the heinous conditions, and very under nourished. Their bodies were literally eating itself. The youngest couldn't even sit for he had a backside to sit on. The two were immediately taken for medical treatment. Since being on Midgard he'd lost many assumptions about the simple nature of being a parent. Some people deserved children and others should be_ _sterilized_ _._

_In Asgard crimes against children were met with swift and brutish penalties. He smiled as he recalled one of Odin's innovative and cruel punishments, that he made very public to rapist, and sexual fiends. No he hadn't had them castrated that would have been preferred by most. No one studied Midgard like he did, which meant no one knew the horror that would befall the unrepentant prisoner. That was until his cock and testicals were devoured by a swarm of piranha fish in front of a crowd that soon became violently ill. All the while the prisoner screamed for mercy. If Midgard had a sterner justice like Asgard these mortals wouldn't commit crimes upon children. Mortals also wouldn't lie about the disappearance of a child in their care as one woman did earlier today._

It made him furious. He was furious at parents using their own flesh and blood as strategic strikes on former mates, and getting away with it. Furious at how children could be treated thus poorly, furious that they can just disappear and no one bats a lash, and furious at Odin putting him here. Mostly though, he was furious with himself, because it mattered to him. He thought his emotional slutty days were over. Caring this much about something like this would suck him dry and leave him for dead not unsimilar to how the rest of his life has served him. Even now he must suffer humiliation at the reins of one Anthony Stark.

"You know not lookin' in the mirror isn't going to make you look any less like the blue elf you are," Tony told Loki from across the lab. Loki answered back by rolling his now crimson eyes while avoiding the reflection.

Tony had the idea to help Loki by making him confront what he was most afraid of; the Jotun. He thought by making Loki look into a mirror would help him judge only his actions, and not what he sees. As nice as it sounded Tony knew he was fighting more than the skin for which Loki was born. From what Thor told them Loki was warring with over a thousand years of discord and perceptions that had been instilled in them both. It would be an uphill battle for Loki. So even if it was revealed to Asgard or if Loki revealed it himself he could at least tell them to piss off. Them and their Fraternity of Assholery.

Tony reared back in his chair as he and Bruce took a closer look at Loki's dense bone structure, internal makeup, the high amount of neural stem cells and the ridiculous about of cell regeneration as they compared it to Thor and Steve's bio-scans. Where Steve had a normal human heart. Thor and Loki's heart were slightly larger though Loki had five heart valves instead of four. Probably due for the need extra blood flow needed to for their cold nature. It was fascinating to discover that his heart valves fluctuated to adapt to his environment.

"No wonder he came out nearly unscath by the other guy," Bruce said marveling at the data print out on the computer tablet.

When got no answer Bruce looked up to see Tony staring. His expression caught somewhere between a pensive and frustration as he produced a thick layer of vapor smoke of his newest addiction the Electronic Cigarette. Apparently he was trying to cut back on his recreational drug habit after a disastrous board meeting where a stoned Tony managed to insult all his investors in one sentence. Of course he had to invent his own version of the E-Cigarette and call if better first.

Bruce rolled his eyes and followed his gaze and grimaced.

"Don't even think about it Tony. I see it in your eyes. That curiosity. It's killing you."

"Come on man, aren't you just a bit curious?"

"Naturally of course but...some things shouldn't be meddled with." He said at last. He had learned that painful lesson the hard way.

"Don't wimp out on me," Tony said petulantly. "Just think of all the possibilities, the breakthroughs we could make."

Bruce looked away with disinterest. "Yeah that's what Betty and I thought," he mumbled. Imagining the limitless possibilities, and that's where it's going to stay this time; his imagination.

Tony dramatically groaned as he sank down in his seat.

"Look I get it, but this isn't one of your machines, Tony. Genetic engineering is powerful and at its peak right now. We all imagine great things and one day you find yourself wondering what was it you were trying to accomplish, that was worth all the backlash."

Tony rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. "Wait, wait, wait. Bruce do you hear that? It's the world's smallest violin playing the world's saddest song."

Bruce wore a rueful smile as Tony continued.

"You're worst than Steve. I expect more from you, and not this guy playing it close to the chest. Besides this doesn't make us like your pal Ross. We use knowledge for evolution that is coming anyway. This is about potential of understanding, changing the paradigm, changing perceptions, and ideas. We're not like them. We don't mean to use it like they do."

The gamma expert's smile disappeared into a serious expression. "We never do at first."

Tony couldn't refute the truth in that statement. The early attempt at genetic engineering was crude but necessary in light of HYDRA's existence. A few decades later the marching orders are still the same but with a different voice behind the new voices are narcissist and looking for their place in history and use scientist to do so. Scientist have always been tools for the military, and become disavowed when things turn left. He could honestly say he never played the fool for them, and never let himself be pushed in that position,like his favorite idiot over at Hammer Tech. He'd never believe Bruce was ever suckered by them either. No his friend just suckered himself into believing what he was doing was for the greater good, when deep down he wanted to alter the boundaries of nature as much as the next guy. It just blew up in his face in ways no one thought possible.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping."

Tony looked a bit sheepish. "I am," he defended.

"Then stop looking at him the same way S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist looked at me. The way they still look at me," he said before he stood and left the lab.

Tony sighed as Bruce left. He was right but it is an important trait of a genius to be curious. It's a drug for them. They're mad scientist they don't share the same predictable forms of behavior or the same goals as other scientist. In the end his curiosity would outweigh the consequences. That's how he knew Bruce would be back.

Loki felt the song of chaos pluck a few chords. "Dissension among friends?"

"Dissension between you and what's going on in the mirror," he snapped back, mimicking Loki's sarcastic tone.

Loki's jaw clenched, but he didn't reply.

Tony swore to himself. "Look I didn't mean that," he said as he noted Loki was back to looking anywhere but the mirror.

"What's the point of this?" Loki said gesturing to the mirror.

"Because you spend most of your time thinking about how others will perceive you. I mean how old are you now? You have to be exhausted?" His said speaking of his own experience with his father. When that didn't work he turned to the rest of the world to love him.

"Oh, do enlighten me," Loki offered, mockingly. "Let's be truthful shall we. You and your Avengers are no more than redeemed criminals and you wish to go on redeeming others to make yourselves feel better about the red in your ledger that Natalia keeps going on about. Unless of course, you like Thor are under the impression love will save me. In which case I'll have to advise you and yours to get over your egos and quickly. 

"Do you even hear yourself. You found out that you were this supposed monster, and rose to the occasion of the stereotype." Tony clapped mockingly. "Congratulations you performed admirably. After all they were your thoughts. No matter if someone was poking at your brain or not everything that happened is because you wanted it. So blow it out your ass."

"I came here made your people kneel, made them huddle in fear, did away with a hand full of them, some even in impressive fashion," he said remembering the German's eye he extracted. "Before that it was genocide and patricide. You assume to be under the impression that I accept that killing your people was wrong," Loki said flatly. "I don't."

A shadow passed over Tony's face as he strode in front of the mirror arms crossed. He looked at Loki and he stared back in challenge.

"Kneel," he ordered.

Loki drew back, his eyes dismayed as he fought the compelling power, that forced him to comply. His verdant eyes glared when he found himself kneeling before Stark.

The engineer stared into Loki's eyes as he took a drag of his E-Cig and let the thick vapor out into the kneeling man's face.

"Damn mortal," gritted through his humiliation.

"Mortal? Really we're back to that again."

The genius looked his nose down at him. "Does this make you angry; kneeling like the way you made those people kneel? Does it make you fear that I have complete control over what happens to you? I mean I see why you get a thrill out of it. The thing I can have you do right now," Tony said a little too lecherously.

It did bother him if fact it infuriated him, with a healthy dose of fear of someone else controlling him. He also knew it was impossible for him to retaliate.

"I'm in no position to judge you, OK. I've made more than my share of questionable choices in life. But when you start shooting off at the mouth about the people you killed; especially when you killed a person we all considered a friend, then we have a big problem. So if I were you I wouldn't be so smug about it. Unless of course you want another body size indention of yourself outlining my floor again. With an arrow sticking out your ass to cap it off. If that's the case I know a couple of guys."

Loki's muscle in his jaw ticked, as he tried to keep the fury off his face.

"You're obsession on past injustices may be empowering you right now, but to me it makes you look like a justified whiny asshole. Yeah sure everybody is letting you act out now, but sooner or later they're gonna get tired of your bull. Trust me, even though all this is going on Thor is still living his life. He ain't stopped living for you. The world stops for no one."

Tony knew it was low to bring Thor in, but mentioning the golden child is what lit fires under him as a child. "The war you're in to make others love you is a war you can not win. You keep going on about this monster you are, and soon or later we're all going to believe you. The monster will find itself alone, just like he always wanted," he told Loki turning his back and added.

"It won't be because of Thor or anybody's fault other than your own, because that's the choice you made, and that choice is making you."

Loki looked decidedly unimpressed. The blood pounded in his head. He tried to fight it back, but he couldn't, not this time. The desire to strangle the self-righteous shit was nearly blinding. Stark had sounded like a cutthroat version of Frigga. Although he couldn't help but wonder was he speaking of him or his mild contempt for Steven. Was Anthony to living in the shadow of greatness. He had no more time to rage about it as he heard Stark's voice.

"Come on let's go get something to eat. It's Sushi night, your favorite."

Loki arched a brow at Stark's about-face as if the last few minutes hadn't occurred. Was it a peace offering he wondered when JARVIS chimed in. "Sir, Colonel Fury is on the premises. Shall I detain him?"

"Send him up. I'm surprised it took him this long" Tony mumbled.

* * *

It was another glorious day for the citizens of Asgard. Their suns shone down engulfing every corner of realm in perfection. But all that splendor faded when the multicolored light of the Bi-Frost receded signaling the return of the Lord of Storms. The sky darkened. The dark wolf clouds formed to devour the cotton like sheep clouds and the realm quickly started becoming a monsoon. Many scrabbled to find shelter from the deluge as Thor flew over above them with only thing in mind.

Odin finished court early and now sat in a meeting of his council as Tyr updated them on latest whispers from his network of spies. He and the others were jarred by rumbles of thunder and sudden cloud cover. It didn't take a genius to know who was behind it. Though many thought he had outgrown letting his anger best him. So they weren't all surprised when they heard thuds of the guards bodies dropping and the chamber doors thrown open.

An abrupt silence fell over the room as both Odin and his council stared at the crown prince, unimpressed. Tyr who sat in with them whipped his head around to look at Thor quickly, noting how Thor's eyes were narrowed into hard little slits. Before anyone could question his interruption, Thor stepped into the room, casting defiant eyes towards Tyr and the Council.

He briefly wondered if any of them knew of the treachery his father has inflicted. He knew Steve told him not to, go by the theories of others, but in his heart he knew. He just needed to hear it from the man who has become stranger to him.

"Leave us," Thor said as he leveled his furious gaze on Odin, who was offering his own glare in return.

"My Prince …" one of the council members began.

Through gritted teeth, he reiterated his command. "I said leave us. Now."

A quick look to Odin made the decision for them as he gave off a powerful aura of dominance. Plus, they knew there was no arguing with their prince when he was in a foul mood. Quickly they gathered their scrolls and scurried out of the room. Tyr lingered casting one last angry, concerned glace in Odin's direction before he stepped out as well, closing the doors behind him.

Another tense silence filled the room and after a moment Odin insides began to squirm under Thor's intense glare, but he didn't budge. He stood straight, unmoving, returning Thor's stare. This wasn't Thor's usual tirade where he demanded his wants to be satisfied.

"I thought we were beyond you throwing tantrums worthy of a 3-year-old."

The younger god remained silent, his glare unblinking, his body rigid with fury and his hands were clenched into tight fists. He turned away from Odin's hard gaze, and started pacing in front of the table.

Odin made no other reply waiting for Thor to speak, but continued to glare at him as he stalked back and forth like a predator.

"I use to say their was no wiser king than you. It was preconceived notion on my part I know," he started. "You never said you were a good king nor a wise one. You just let everyone come to their own conclusion never correcting them."

Odin face contorted in a ill expression. "By Vahalla boy, have you been talking to Loki."

"I believe Loki and I were closer when I thought him dead than when we sit in the same space now."

The king let out a brief, humorless laugh. "Oh Norms is that my fault too."

"On contrary that fault lies with me for my blindness. I'm finally beginning to understand to an degree of what he has felt all these centuries. My king is not the man I thought he was, more so the man I thought my father was. You are no longer the hero. You have fallen from the tower that as a child I placed you on." Thor felt such as the fool Loki always accused him of being. He was told he was a dreamer. Now the dreams of his hero have faded like a dying star.

Odin sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stop the trembling sadness at the words spoken. He didn't care if he was Thor's idol because he never wanted to be worshiped by his son, or maybe he did. He remembered when others would narrate tales of his heroism that lit up his son's face at any age and the pride he felt. Hearing him recant was heartbreaking.

"But there is hope that once I leave here," he paused swallowing a lump of fear. "That I'll still respect you."

"Then don't mince words. Say what you've come to say."

"Fenrir and Jormungandr."

Odin sighed with horrified realisation. This moment had finally come. It started out as a simple lie to protect, that became a life long story. One lie to protect his decision, family, and the child of his heart. A lie that snowballed in so many different directions. Unfortunately, everyday or certainly every opportunity that went by for the truth to be told, was another lie told. It might still be the same lie but it's reinforced several times over. Then there was one secret only imparted to him that had haunted him for years. As have it should. He looked up at his son, whose eyes were now glistening with unshed tears and hope. Hope he would now destroy.

"My intentions were never to harm Fenrir," he admitted as if it would soften the blow.

All his life his body was trained and equipped to handle a great many things in life, but this situation was just too much. Thor swayed for a moment as his eyes closed with despair. "What could an unborn babe done to warrant such savagery?"

"I knew any child Loki may sire could expose the truth of his heritage. I could have told the truth before, but how could I have explained to Lord Hjalmar and his kingdom that I allowed his daughter to marry a Jotun. If you recall his kingdom holds many contracts with Asgard. If he ever rescinded any of his arrangements he could damage our people who do not fare as well. So this wasn't just about Loki it was all the lives that became unwittingly intertwined with my deceptions."

"I'm hearing your excuses and not enough answers."

"Once Eir had informed me that Jotun tribal markings had began to form I thought I could perform the same spell I had on Loki. What I could not know was that Fenrir would be a berserker class warrior which are a rare breed, among our kind and even rarer in Jotuns. Seidr and berserkers don't compound well with the exception of a few such as you and I. I attempted to repair the damage, but his health kept deteriorating."

He took his son's silence as a cue to continue his explanation or maybe he was to shocked to respond. He took a deep rattled breath before continuing his shame.

"Loki is a descendant of his namesake Utgard-Loki who was the first monarch and powerful berserker warrior of Jotunheim. I underestimated Loki's blood lineage that had produced several berserk warriors. As for Jormungand his life was taken by the laws of nature."

Thor was at least thankful that Jormungand hadn't died at his father's hand. But still the thoughts of his actions made him outraged. How could this have gotten past everyone even his mother. How could his reign be so stable with so many lies and deceit holding it up. Odin was like a gambler who pooled all his coins toward the pot and slowly drew one losing card after another. Everyone around him yielded, because his impassive facade never gave him away. No one knew one misstep could topple his kingdom.

Thor's face was expressionless, but his chest rose and fell as his breathing became labored with anger for Odin's game of chance. He walked around the desk and approached Odin who couldn't help but back up several steps at he approached.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He seethed as spittle spurted from his mouth.

"I am well aware the litany of my sins." The words sounded sour coming out.

"Loki will never trust us again, and why should he. He's been lied to. Forced to live in a realm and acclimate to your design; that you're still designing."

Odin's voice boomed above Thor's. "Who's going to tell him?"

The young god was momentarily dumbfounded before speaking. "Yes lying worked so well for us last time."

"What good would it do him to stir up the past? He's already tethering on a rope stretched far too thin. Are you willing to risk any hope we have at restoring him whole."

The concern was obvious in his voice. "Heed my words. This will only sway him from your grasp."

A veiled look crossed Thor's face. He turned away to keep his emotions to himself.

"All my life I was favored for my appearance, my strength and skills on the battlefield. I was accepted by those who only wanted to be seen and say the rode with me. Unlike Loki who wasn't accepted for so many reason. Scorned for his seidr even though those magics made the day won faster, and had gotten us out of situations we had painted ourselves in. Only for me to scorn them later as tricks, and cleverness of tongue. But there was this one time I remember when we hosted a Peace Conference and Loki spent the whole day doing damage control for every time I opened my big mouth," he smirked a bit. "I can admit that without shame now. He trotted behind me performing the phenomenal task of keeping me out of trouble all the while brokering deals."

Odin had noticed how Loki always seemed to save Thor from diplomatic ruin, but held his tongue.

"He never trusted me on my own. Even in his adolescence he has worn the cloak of being older, acting so more grown up than me. Even with all his mischief, he always appeared as the older brother more than I ever did. Some even wondered. He was self-assured and it was me asking him for all the answers. Until Angrboda fell pregnant that is. He came to me eyes filled with uncertainty and insecurity. He looked like the little brother who had need of me when we were children. I assured him everything was fine, that his wife's womb was healthy, and didn't foresee any problems and in turn he confided in me his fears of becoming a father."

He felt his chest constrict in bittersweet pain of the memory. They had grown closer during those few months. One day Loki was looking at him with familiar hope. No longer than a few hours later he wouldn't even glance in his direction. He even avoided being alone with him. He felt he had failed Loki, in the worst possible way. He knew that when Loki hadn't sought him out, when Angrboda fell pregnant a second time. Now he found out the fault didn't lie with him.

"You took that moment from me, from us. Loki trusted me and I felt like failure to him during those times."

Thor gazed deeply at Odin's whose eye reflected pain and remorse.

"Your words are holding less and less value to me. What's one more lie to you, especially if you're not the one telling it this time," regretfully giving his compliance out of fear of losing what was left of his brother.

"Should the truth ever be unearth, no one will know of your prior knowledge,"

"But I'll know," he said as he turned his back to leave.

* * *

Thor stalked through the halls as everyone stirred clear from his path. Thoughts weighed heavily on his mind. The future he was about to inherit was filled to the brim with lies and secrets. He had already decided to tell one lie, but could he really do it. He felt his feet carry him to to a familiar place, and sighed.

For years his father had been pushing a union between him and Sif, and he resigned himself to such a life. Yet as the years hastened by he waited for his heart to leap. Nothing happened. He waited for his walls to crumble, but Sif hadn't even made a dent. After battles they would celebrate, but when some battles weighed heavily on him she'd want to celebrate more, missing his needs. He knew then he could only view her as the friend he could share tales of valor with. Right now she was the only friend available to him.

He didn't address himself. He just walked in, sat and, waited to be acknowledged.

Sif had been filing down the edges of a sword when she felt the cool air fill the forge when someone opened the door. She looked up and eyed the last person she thought she'd see.

"Thor?" she asked but he hadn't acknowledged her. He sat in a bit of disarray. Oh she recognized this Thor. Something disconcerting had happened, and it usually had something to do with Loki.

In a rasped voice. "Thor what is it? Is it Loki?"

That sparked a response as Thor looked up with sad eyes. The whole situation with Loki being adopted had thrown him, all that had transpired since his fall, and on top of learning of his father's more despicable actions, had left him taxed. He knew Sif would happy to be his shoulder to lean on but, he felt he had no right to do so considering he couldn't return her feelings, but she understood Asgard and Jotun's bloody history.

Sif held her tongue, so not to be so quick to accuse Loki as before. Plus she didn't wish to run him off. Its funny because as a girl she usually ran boys off. How things changed so quickly was surprising to her. What she first felt for him was sibling like, as she got older and spending more time with him, her feelings slowly changed into something completely different. She started seeing him as a man.

Thor had quick protective instincts towards his brother from ridicule. "Swear to me, on your honor that what I tell you will go no further."

Sif look confused but nodded her complice, before voicing it. "I swear to it," she said. "Now tell me what ails you."

Thor began his story telling her the whole truth about Loki's parentage which earned a look of shock, disgust, sympathy, and finally understanding. It answered so many questions that always nagged her. Soon all sins were laid before her. They spoke silently for a while and hushed whispers while she tried to advise him. Which she failed at. What could she say. She too was disgusted by Odin's actions, and she wanted to assure him Odin's motives were for their protection, but not even she could justify the murder of a child Jotun or no.

As they continued Thor didn't find the solace he wanted. He watched as Sif smiled up at him and slid a little closer. When she encircled her arm around his. It felt wrong unlike Jane's soft skin. At the mere thought of Jane his heart lept. That's when he knew he had to end this as the dark haired woman looked ever hopeful. Another point for Loki. He had advised him not give her hope.

"I've been unfair to you," he abruptly announced. "I have no right to come and seek your guidance and friendship after I stood by as others made a mockery of you."

Sif appeared thrown by this sudden change of topic but she quickly recovered. "As a true friend you had every right."

Thor shook his head. "I came here to seek comfort and solace but I fear I've found none in your presence. For that I ask forgiveness."

He cupped her calloused hands into his own and placed a kiss on them. "Tis not mine to give, what you seek from me."

Sif felt her heart scream in agony at the words that would change her life forever.

He looked up from their hands to her face, which was on its way to being drenched with tears. She let out a silent whimper as she looked into his eyes for signs of love and only found sympathy. His heart broke at the sight, and he wanted to reach up to wipe the tear that trailed down her cheek, but it wasn't his place. Thor essentially told Sif that another owns his heart. He was choosing a mortal over her.

"She'll not last," she tried to reason. "Your father will not allow her Idunn's apple, she'll fail."

"I'll not allow her to," he said as he released her hands before walking toward the exit. "I am sorry, and ask for forgiveness for not having told you sooner. Perhaps one day you will know this is for the best."

He left the heartbroken woman to her despair and headed to the Bi-Frost and to the man whose sister's heart he had just broken.

"For what it's worth I tried to love her." He really did try.

Heimdall responded solely. "I know."

* * *

The BiFrost lit up and Thor was back on Earth on the rooftop of Jane's apartment. He let himself in walking quietly to her room. He undressed and sat on the edge of her bed, before resting his forehead in the palms of his hands trying to chase away the haunting revelations.

Jane cracked open her eyes when she felt her bed dip. Her blurry vision cleared, and she smiled, but it fell away at she saw the hunched over profile of Thor.

"Hey," she said tentatively.

Taking a breath. Thor looked up, clasped his hand and rested his head on them. "Hey," he replied trying to keep his voice from trembling.

She held her arms out to him. "Come here."

No other words were needed as he scooted closer until he rested his head into her chest. Her arms encircled his large frame and the walls came tumbling down. He shed the first tears of many that night.

This is what Sif couldn't do, what she didn't understand. He wanted a woman he could find escape with not one wanting to rehash the battle. With Jane his mind became more clearer, more focused, and peaceful. Odin's deceptive snare couldn't reach him here. He knew he couldn't go along with Odin's secrets. He would be his own man and even if it took the rest of forever he would gain the trust stolen from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you don't agree with the pairing and my story is very snail paced I'm trying hard not to write myself into a corner, but a lot of this comes into play later. All this ties into the storyline.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENTS! SUGGESTIONS!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Apologies for the wait. This chapter has been sitting on my laptop since November 2016. Its EXTRA LONG with a bit of fun and Loki learning more. Like said this is slowburn fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> CHAPTER 17

 

Clint winced, as crazy cats hip tossed their super soldier to the mat as if he was nothing more than that skinny kid from Brooklyn again. After watching them for half an hour from his view on the overhead catwalk, he discovered Loki was good at grappling style fighting. His mastery in escaping submission holds were damn near flawless.

'Slippery bastard' he thought.

The snake knew how to shift his weight just enough to keep Steve on the offense. It didn't help Loki was holding back much like Thor did when sparring with the rest of the team. The only difference was Thor offered pointers to the weakness in their fighting styles. The holes he use to find in Natasha's defenses were barely noticeable now. Loki offered no commentary only his domination.

Steve as far as he knew wasn't frustrated or phased in the slightest by being tossed like a rag-doll. He probably thought it was good skill building. Also good for Loki to interact with someone other than Stark. In that case the patriot would be right. No telling what those two sadist be cooking up in that lab. On the flip side everyone was becoming more relaxed with having the would-be dictator around. He was given more leeway while everyone else was riddled him grief over his continued anger towards Loki. They obviously forgot Loki had a mouth too and often used it to antagonize the situation. But oh no he we have to be sensitive to Loki's delicate baby feelings, or else he'd try to off himself again.

So what, he thought to himself. Just because he kept Loki in his sights and wanted to protect his family. There was nothing wrong in doing that. So why was he made to look like a first-class asshole. Sorry, he just didn't openly trust the bastard who turned him into a murder that made him take the lives of his colleagues and friends.

No one on the team, or SHIELD knew just how screwed up his mind had become. What he never told anyone was the connection between his mind and Loki's flowed both ways; something he's not even sure Loki knows himself. That's what bothered him most. He was suffering from an onslaught of memories that didn't belong to him. He saw parts of Loki's life, and while he hated Loki at the same time he couldn't hate him at all.

So many memories, that his human mind could only settle on the most powerful ones. Most of those surrounded Odin, his mother, Thor, and his douche bag friends. Odin wasn't the best father to Loki, he was worse. He'd bait his own son with hope and acceptance and then snatch it away at the last possible second. Loki was like one of those women he kept going back to their abusive partner, only to get beaten again. I mean the guy has to be pretty desperate to plan the assassination of his biological father, in front of his adopted father all the while ending the threat to the old man's kingdom, cementing his loyalty, and if he wasn't mistaken killing the monster he thought was inside him all at the same time. When that didn't work he did the only thing he thought that would impress his dad; end the threat permanently. Only for Odin to say not good enough. And oh my God Thor, what a fuckin dick. He believed the sun shined out of Odin's ass, and then became his father's son believing his shit smelled better than everyone else's. He pretty much let everyone bully his little brother. Whether jokingly, or out of spite people teased Loki mercilessly. Oh but when Loki choose to finish the fight others had started; those who provoked the fight ran to Thor and his daddy because the supposed weak kid had soundly beaten them at their own game. The more he thought about the more Loki and Thor's relationship resembled his own life with his own brother. They were close growing up under the weight of their dad's fist, until they start having their own fights after they joined the circus. Their conflict escalated when he was taken on as an student to a man who served as a father figure to us, Jacques DuQuesne; The Swordsman. A bitterness settled between them and they parted ways, until Barney resurfaced on SHIELD's grid and their rivalry renewed. When they came to blows this time , he had a harder time defeating his brother. His skills were now parallel to his own. Foolishly he thought his once protector against the old man's belt would ever kill him, until he found a Bowie knife under his neck. Barney left him off with a warning to not let his personal feelings get in the way. In that way he could he could sympathize more with Loki. At least his brother didn't hold me down and let someone sew his lips shut. Poor bastard his only saving grace was his mom, but even she showed poor judgement at times.

With revisiting Loki's emotional draining memories came headaches and his own night terrors. They were full of phantom pains and and despair Loki endured at the hands of the Chitauri. Laura had to wake him more than once in the middle of the night. So far he's been able to stay off SHIELD's and Natasha's radar after illegally purchasing meds for his nightmares, insomnia, and anxiety. He knew if anyone ever found out he'd be grounded from the team. In a lot of ways he pitied Loki, but then his anger returns making him take delight in his pain but he'd told himself it was justified. Then anger is followed by guilt because what happened to him happened before he took over his mind. He just couldn't decide how to feel about Loki anymore. He flinched again as Loki took Steve to the mat again.

In the past week the redundancy in his usually swift life was becoming progressively slower as of late. It was about as exciting as Heimdall's watch. This week alone consisted of paperwork, documentation, louder profanity then a feasting hall, and Midgardians trying to attack him for protecting their kids from their own tyranny. Then there was Thor looking more like the downtrodden furry animal he resembles, and his favorite was listening to Stark's incessant prattle about magic insisting it was an advanced form of science. Apparently his intense curiosity would allow him to achieve his own magic one day. In actuality there was acquired seidr then there inherent seidr. Acquired seidr or magic is like Thor and Mjolnir. The hammer allows Thor to summon thunder, lightening, wind, and rain. Without said hammer the thunder god wouldn't be able to channel thunder and guide it as accurate. Inherent seidar meant it is a pure source deeply embedded within the soul; like his own. From what he's been told he was able to shape-shift since infancy. His magic instinctively acted on it own accord and couldn't be duplicated no matter what Thor told everyone. I mean how could you believe someone who looked down on magic as tricks to actually have true understanding of the art of seidr.

This wasn't to say all his days were boring. Watching Thor getting slammed through a building by the villain of the week was a delightful source of entertainment. The tongue wagging media was oh so helpful in replaying the moment numerous times. After watching that inspiring moment for several hours it lost its luster especially when Thor stop pouting about it. Also Lady Nataliya provided endless inventiveness, keen intelligence, and a bottle of vodka to stimulate his mind. She would have made a excellent disciple, but like many before her she got too comfortable. She would fail to remember who he was. The spider got caught in her own web and let slip from her memory that he was Chaos made flesh.

**Flashback**

_We would rekindle our battle of wits on our previous debate about chameleons and the persons behind the mask._

" _On the outside you seem to be doing what's right. But on the inside you are full of what's wrong. You continue to pretend to be what you are not," he told her._

_The redhead swirled her drink in the glass she was holding before speaking. "Chameleons fit in wherever they go. When you are afraid of what people think you start pretending to be what you're not. You stop saying what you really think or feel or what's really going on in your own head. Yet you can't fit in because everyone knows you and refuse to let you become someone else. You're stuck being who they think you are. So you have learned to appease those around you; learn the right words to say, catch phrases that make people like you, but they don't really know you, or like you. So you settle for being smothered down until you see an opportunity to make them love you."_

_She took a drink and smiled into her glass as the man's jaw twitch._

" _Do you feel so afraid of rejection Nataliya that you don't even know what you really think anymore? You are a puppet. SHIELD and the KGB are the one's who are in control of your puppetry. They shaped you molded you. Chameleons can't make a difference in the world because they are so afraid to step out and be different," he said knowing the woman's bloodstained past. "But different isn't always a bad thing, and when we learn to embrace who we really are we can actually learn to value our less the ethical strengths and what we bring to the battle."_

_Natasha scoffed. "No you aren't a chameleon, you're an avoider," she told the man smugly. She knew she was pushing hard, but she wanted to pull Loki out of his comfort zone._

" _Embracing who we are? Your true self no longer exist, destroyed in one single moment. You always knew you were different didn't you. So you only wanted to focus on things that you are good at. You're so afraid of finding weakness and faults in yourself that you only want people to focus on your talents or things that come easy to you. You're arrogant because you don't let your weaknesses show. Then you became the blamer. You get angry at people who bring up your weaknesses and focus on what's wrong with you."_

_Loki felt himself nearly snarl. 'What's happened to him? What went wrong with him?' Those were questions he heard whispered throughout his childhood and adolescence. For a mortal to bring this up was more than he cared to suffer. His dear Nataliya would pay for her audacity for carelessly mentioning the disillusions of his life._

" _For someone who knows so much, you don't have a clue," he drawled. "A woman who is reasonably intelligent such as yourself, should know people like yourself seldom change. Only your mask does. You can change people's perception of you but underneath you're still that same person. The same person who murders willingly on orders of another. Who was ordered to kill the man she had grown fond of quite effortlessly. Who left sixteen screaming school children to burn trying to kill one insignificant arms dealer."_

_To her credit Natasha didn't flinch or say anything, but the brief look of despair in her eyes said volume in Loki's eyes. They had this conversation before in the floating battlestation. He treaded more carefully than he did now._

" _You can only wear the veil of one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes for so long before someone peels back your layers to see who you really are; then they'll abandon you."_

_Loki leaned across the table."Trust me I'm expert when it comes to rejection," he said. "You're already singled out. They don't like you because you don't conform to their ideas and beliefs. Of course they let you do all the their dirty work. You'll do anything to prove your worth. They only keep you close enough to keep an eye on you; scrutinizing your every move. At the first sign of their falsely assumptions you'll be standing on your own like always. The difference between you and me is; I know I was alone, you don't."_

_He was surprised when she didn't retreat. They kept drinking until the bottle was empty without anymore words passing between them. Afterwards she made a point of avoiding him. I thought she would regroup and come back for more. No it would be the archer who would be her avenger._

_Bruce, Thor, Steve and he were gathered in the common area. Bruce was explaining modern cultural ideology. He was semi-listening, when Clinton approached like a raging large Sæhrímnir with naked hatred firmly bedded in his eyes. He was not at all bothered by his angry tone._

" _What'd didja do? What'd didja you say to her? He hurled questions._

_He didn't have to ask who her was he knew to whom he referred. "She played Russian Roulette and lost."_

_No sooner had Loki uttered these words, Clint lunged at him. With enhanced reflexes Steve was able to get between them and physically restrained his smaller teammate. Bruce took a few steps back toward a corner and tried not to hulk. The scientist had observed Natasha for months and knew nothing truly phased her and if there was a person in the world that could rattle the redheaded spy it was the Loki. Steve hauled Clint out the room as the other man struggled unproductively._

_He made a flustered face as he waited to be dressed-down by Thor's who stood over him. Instead he got disappointed look which seemed worst. Thor had obviously been spending time with Frigga by choosing to remaining silent. Otherwise he'd be droning on like Odin would about responsibility and leadership. Take responsibility, ok. That'd sound so noble, if they weren't such hypocrites._

_Besides it wasn't his fault, she knew the rules of the game. Had she truly learned nothing from their last encounter. He doesn't play for keeps and never goes for the kill; no that's too simple. Death was too quick too neat. He was all about inflicting at much damage as he could. But the image of Nataliya's carefully constructed face of porcelain perfection cracked filled him with a morsel of regret. For all her bravado she and he were the same. They both lived in a world of half-truths. To survive they intentionally leave false impressions whilst technically telling the truth that allows them to hide behind a technicality. Thus allowing them to protest that it was the other person's fault for misinterpreting 'the truth' while still reaping the benefits of telling a lie. Yet they hurt just as easily as the next when someone rips off the veil and exposes them. We are so easily judged, first by ourselves, and then someone else. When someone else shines a light on our drawbacks, we may be tempted to run the other direction because it can hurt to look at how we are perceived. If someone sends us the message that we have imperfections, we may be tempted to kill the messenger. The only difference is she has seemed to have found a balance between being respected even with her artistry in deception and her shortcomings. Her fellow warriors don't make her feel inferior by pointing out every flaw and making a mockery of her. They allowed her to be herself and in turn she opened up to them. The Avenger wouldn't turn on her, that much he knew. He himself found no such friends in life as she had. He was jealous of her._

_So he was bored again once more without Nataliya. To counteract his boredom Stark gifted him with a pre-programed Midgardian communication device with all the necessary identification numbers which included The Avengers, his woman, his contracter, but not limited to S.H.I.E.L.D. administration. After learning the basics he texted each of the Avengers with the exception of Thor. First he texted his female duplicate/acolyte. He told her his words were careless, how grateful he was to have her companionship, and that her listening skill were impeccable. What held true for him had no bearing on her relationship with her team. She didn't reply back probably because he apologized without actually apologizing. So he threw in one of Midgard's most expensive bottles of Vodka courtesy of the Stark who's money card he lifted. The very next day they shared a drink, but no words were passed between them in the tense atmosphere that he had created due to his bruised pride._

_His angry bird responded with predictability with a slew of curses, empty threats, and then blocked him. Then there was the green beast. The doctor kindly texted back explaining that his attempt to elicit an emotional response was not good for his temperament. He couldn't be allowed to interact with him even through text without a buffer and then blocked him. His messages to Stark went unanswered until JARVIS informed him that his creator had blocked him before even gifting him with the phone. Smart but an_ _amateur_ _move. The next day the inventor found himself locked out of his lab for courtesy of Lady Virginia._

_One anonymous text to Lady Virginia Potts that Stark was neglecting his health in favor of non-stop hours in his lab willed her to act against his adversary. She responded by putting the lab on a two day lockdown. I guess Stark wasn't so_ _amateur_ _. He struck back by informing Thor of his newly acquired phone. His phone was immediately flooded with calls and text messages just to say hi or relay random thoughts from the elder god. The interesting thing is he found out he didn't mind communicating with Thor via phone, much more painless. Telling Thor was a well played move by Stark but he should know by now Chaos doesn't take things lying down. The final move would be his._

_He texted the mortal who lived up to his name Fury. The cryptic messages he left on Fury's phone lead him to believe it was Stark pranking him. Eventually the director got a clue, after receiving another few messages. All followed up by a slew of curses, insults, and plans to kill Stark. The following day while everyone was gathered in the sitting room when Stark's phone rung. He informed the team that it was Fury and everyone gathered around believing another evildoer was terrorizing their precious city. When the Iron Man picked up he and everyone winced at Fury's extremely loud voice._

" _YOU GAVE LOKI A GODDAMN PHONE!"_

_Stark shot him a heated look towards him as he hid his smile as Fury's voice continued to bellow through the phone about him contacting other super villains. It was checkmate, or so he thought. Stark hung up mid-rant and had JARVIS deactivate his phone._

**End Flashback**

So here he was in a training arena engaging the Captain in a wrestling match. Wrestling was something he was good at better than others being able to slip for meaty arms of his opponents. Rogerson wasn't half bad, and hadn't relied on his strength. He was a smart fighter and wasn't predictable as burly Asgardians. He used his legs quite a bit more than most. This forced him to maneuver around more than usual. Sure he could overpower him but he never relied on brawn he wasn't about to start now.

The Captain was such a strange creature. He was the only other person who hadn't blocked his communications device. He had yet to figure out what the mortal wanted. He's never met a person who hasn't wanted something from him. Clint wanted to kill him as if he could. Thor wanted the person he was as if that trip to Jotunheim never happened. The inventor and doctor wanted knowledge beyond their own own science. SHIELD just wanted to fatten their arsenal. Nobody did something without expecting recompense. Then we have Steven Rogerson. He was just a cringe-worthy ball of politeness with edginess that wouldn't put up with his seeds of discord. He wasn't like Thor who would bully and tell him what to do, or force his opinion on you. He told you what he believes and left it at that. If heroes didn't exist what was it that sets this man apart from the rest of them? Why was he worthy?

After slamming the blonde to the canvas, the other man called for a break. They detangled and went for their towels and water dispensers.

"You look ridiculously happy for someone who just got beat," he assessed before taking a swig of water.

"Well it's not always about winning. Actually you learn more when you lose, than when you win."

"I wish I could believe that, but as you may have found out, in Asgard winning precedes above all. There is no almost or in between."

"That may be on Asgard," he stressed. "But I still think you learn from taking a hit then someone pointing out your mistakes."

"Ah I see Thor has been critiquing your performance. It's not at all inconceivable, after all Thor has taken it upon himself to personally instruct several of his warmongering dogs under his command."

"Yeah I can tell," the other man exasperated as if annoyed. "Thor has a habit of telling other people what they ought do in a middle of a spar." Steve flushed a bit realizing he'd spoken out loud. Loki obviously didn't mind as a smirk adorned his face.

"I don't think he means any harm, but he'll stop in the middle of a session just to tell me that I'm still not protecting my blind spot."

"If that vexes you imagine that scenario happening every other day in a sparring arena where people constantly taunt you for it for centuries. Tell me would you be beyond annoyed or would you be compliant as you are now?"

Steve frowned thoughtfully on his short visit to Asgard, and thought carefully about how to broach the subject. "I can see where some would have a problem."

Steve intentionally used the word some instead of using Loki as the subject. He didn't want him to feel as if he was the only one with the problem.

"Look I'm not defending Thor, but some people believe that it is caring to point out others flaws, that it will help to make that person a better fighter. Thor is very passionate in fighting, and his intent may be out of love, but from the other side it seems demeaning. From a soldier standpoint I try not to take it personal, because I know Thor never wants to see any of us fall in battle. And I may be overstepping my bounds here but I don't think he wants that for you either."

Steve saw a flash of unease spread through Loki when it came to how he felt about Thor. He knew Loki loved his brother. Everyone could see it, even Thor but, when the person you love is a physical manifestation of your bitterness; it's hard to find balance between the two emotions.

Loki knew that Thor meant well, and never intended to make him feel worse than he already did, for not living up to Odin's legacy as Thor had. After all how could he for they shared no blood. It just would have been nice knowing that growing up wondering what was wrong with him. He wouldn't even have tried as hard as he did to stand as an equal to them. Furthermore his expectations of Odin wouldn't have shepherded his life.

"No, Thor wants for me is to go back to when I was blissfully ignorant of what I am, while silently suffering."

Steve noted how venomous Loki looked; he didn't even try to hide his anger. "You know something Loki you're passionate too. You're determined to bogard your way through life on anger and hatred. The anger and pain is a safety net for you. Without it you're afraid you're going to fall in a hole that you can't claw your way out of."

The dark haired man balked. He opened his mouth but he was unable to come up with something to say. For once, mind his mind was blank.

"When you fall you use the anger to bounce back, because anger is easy. It's like getting drunk. It helps you push away reality for a while; while you plot and fantasize about how you can get your revenge. But then, there is that lousy morning after your anger has played out, you wake up because, quite frankly, you find your life hasn't changed one bit."

Why was he letting this mortal speak to him in such away, Loki thought. He couldn't say a word, because he's too stunned at the gaul, yet he shouldn't be. The tone of the others man's voice was not chiding, reprimanding, or condescending as other had been. He didn't know what to say. The man was too honest and his silvertongue was unable spin a response as he continued.

"So far anger has been working out for you, but what's going to happen when that's not enough anymore."

A awkward silence fell between the two when Tony walked in dressed to the nines in his ridiculously expensive neck tie tuxedo for Fury's latest shindig/mission. Tony noticed the silence and went in usual Tony fashion.

"Listen Stars and Stripes, if I have to go and sit through this hootenanny so do you. You have exactly an hour and a half to grab a shower, a shave, pomade your hair along with the perfect side part, and and get dressed, because let's be honest your serum is no cure for funkyness."

"I don't know about this Tony, Steve said ignoring the jab at his contour comb over. "How do we know the people at this party aren't there to cause trouble for us. If something happens we're going to be boxed in where innocent people will be in the line of fire."

"As you know SHIELD has been watching the hotel since the announcement of the Avengers Auction was made. They've even integrated into the staff and administration. But anyone in or out the building and surrounding buildings are run through my facial recognition software along with their prints of the guest. Don't worry captain your virtue will be safe tonight, however once you are bought and paid for I can't promise you anything."

Despite himself Loki smiled as Steve threw his dirty towel at Tony's face.

"Jerk."

"No jerking is what you do in the privacy of your room. Don't think I don't know what you're doing on that computer you dirty old man."

Steve faltered mid stride before hurrying out the gym.

"So you're the one who has been projecting scantily clad women on the computer to torment Thor in his fidelity to his lady love. Thor believe he has done wrong to his woman," Loki said as he grinned. "I'm impressed."

"You would be. Anything to torture your brother. But I won't deny it was amusing to watch," said as the two made their way out.

* * *

Arriving by limo the Avengers were gathered and all decked out in their finest along with a few celebrities. They were admired, ogled, and put under a microscope; for fans, critics, and the blood sucking press. For the first hour they had to mingle and rub elbows with snobs and a few politicians who wanted nothing more than to get their picture taken with one of them. Also the Black Widow was about to go to work on her mark Kyle Donovan.

Donovan worked as an aide for several senators and for several members of Homeland Security. He knows secrets of ranking officials that can be be put in use for political vulnerability and criminal conduct. He'd been working closely with General Ross for the past several years. He allowed Ross leverage to strong-arm political figures into financing his side projects. If Ross moves this guy knows about it.

Kyle had been watching the Avengers and Loki since they entered the room for the public appeasing extravaganza. Stark looked well in his element, the others not so much. The alien Thor was swamped with a barrage of women that even made Stark look jealous. The two spies seemed to hold up, with military personnel that was in attendance. No doubt they were fishing for information from previous missions that had them right in the enemy's camp that they could perhaps use.

Captain Rogers was swamped with politicians trying to see where his political views lie and if they could use him as a front man. Dr. Banner was widely left alone out of fear, but every now and then a few military personnel or reporter would come along. Loki sat in a corner mostly brooding as if he wanted to be somewhere else. He was also sending glares at his brother for his overly obvious popularity. Interesting he thought. It would be something he would return to at a later time as Black Widow made her excuses and walked away casually. What gave her away was the drink she she snatched off a waiter's tray and downed it quickly.

Natasha had been casually making her way over to stand near a corner while Kyle stood nearby greeting a few of his associates. She painted a picture of someone a bit uncomfortable. After a few patient minutes of standing and staring she acted surprised when Clint came up beside her placing a hand on her arm.

"You ok standing here like a statue while the rest of us get smothered?" He had to admit Natasha was good, standing so still she could have been a stone figure.

Clint's lips curved fighting not to smile but Natasha caught him. Natasha frowned indignantly.

"I don't like these kinds of crowd," she told him. She knew Kyle was listening. After all he was here as Ross' eyes and ears.

"I don't find this very amusing either. Yes I can fake my way through a conversation, but once I get on that stage what's going to happen huh? What if I get on stage and no one bids on me?"

Clint hated when Nat had to play the insecure bit. It reminded him of when they first met when she was burnt out suffering emotionally with a heavy dose of guilt. Patiently waiting for him or someone else to put a bullet in her head to end her torment.

"Look you have nothing to worry about. You're beautiful, attractive, and the only female Avenger. And please do not tell Laura I said that," he said half jokingly. "Now me, I have cause to worry. A few other agents are being auctioned off, but I'm part of the Alpha Team which consist of four super powered guys, and me...a guy whose only gift is always hitting his mark. It's very intimidating standing next to them."

"Come on Clint, you do more than your fair share. More importantly you are the watchmen that watches the watchmen; the team's conscience. Your role is to make the team doesn't succumb to violence that can lead to war with the government. I'm the girl that makes them fear being head-scissored."

"They should be so lucky, if it ever comes to them being between your thighs."

They two shared a laugh before going off to mingle again hoping Donovan took the bait.

* * *

Finally backstage Pepper was making last minute preparations for the participants in the auction while Tony followed behind her.

"Thor you're up first," she informed the god who was still fiddling with the collar of his tux. "When your name is called step onto the center of the stage, smile, wait for bidding to stop before departing with the person who wins."

Thor merely nodded at the instructions that were given repeatedly to him for days. He had to go first because Lady Pepper believed he would garnish the most coins. So those in attendance wouldn't hold back their currency for him.

"You're going to bid on me, yes?" Tony asked.

His CEO sighed for umteenth time she'd been asked. "No Tony. How would it look if I bid on you?"

"Like I'm your boss and I'll fire if you don't."

A condescending laugh filled air. The few people around stopped as the ginger head woman laughed in boss's face. "That's cute," she said as she turned and walked toward the stage.

"That sounded evil," Steve said to no one in particular, but got nods of agreements.

"You wouldn't really fire her would you Tony."

"I fired everyday for three months when she first started working for me. She just kept coming back," he shrugged.

* * *

Up on stage a gentleman wearing a tuxedo tapped on the microphone to grab everyone's attention. "Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Bryson, I will be your auctioneers this evening, but before we begin our coordinator Ms. Virginia Pepper Potts would like to say a few words."

The audience clapped as Pepper made her way on stage. Her long black dress with silver beading caught the light and sparkled as she swirled and swished in her gown until she stopped in the middle of the stage. The audience clapped and whistled with enjoyment for her stunning look.

Holding the microphone Pepper faced the crowd. "I want to thank everyone for showing up here tonight. It means the world to me that despite differences of opinions many of us have about the presence of the Avengers we're able to put that aside, for a good cause. So I hope everyone will pull out their wallets and purses tonight and bid big on the men and women up tonight because so many charities needs it. So without further ado let the Avengers Charity Auction begin. Thank you."

Pepper hurried backstage to take her place with the others, so she could make sure everything ran smoothly.

The audience applauded and an upbeat tune with no lyrics filtered out of the speakers. Each candidate chose a song that would best represent them, and the auctioneer would read a write up about each participant. Depending on how long they were up on stage the song might be repeated a few times.

"All right let's get this party going." The auctioneer held a small pile of index cards that had the information filled out. "Up first, let's give a warm round of thunderous applause for The Thunder God himself Thor Odinson." The tune Thor picked started to play had a adventurous hero theme with horns and drums. The song filled the room as Thor stepped out from behind the stage with a uncomfortable looking black tuxedo and a smile bright as Sol.

Applauding men and women showed their appreciation to the god who basked in the attention. "Thor is crown prince of Asgard his home. He loves large feast, and the thrill of battles. While he is the brother of Loki Odinson, don't let that deter you, he promises to make him behave." That garnished a laugh from a few people while Loki glared sitting at a table with Bruce who was not in the lineup and was assigned to watch their guest.

"We'll start the bidding at Five hundred dollars."

Hands of every woman and even a few men flew up.

"Okay One Thousand"

The auctioneer continued to raise the price and even as he approached the $10,000 mark, no hand went down.

A very blonde buxom woman raised her hand and called out. "$50,000." She smirked over at some of the women and men who lowered their hand down in defeat. Although she scowled as a higher bids for the god were made. The bid was reaching into the half-million mark, while Thor just smiled at women and men paying for a few hours of his time. Finally the the blonde made a bid of one-million. To her displeasure another woman made a bid of two-million dollars. The buxom blonde turned and drew in a breath and knew she was defeated. The other woman was old-money. She turned and huffed at losing her chance with the god to her own grandmother no less.

When there were no more bids for a few seconds the auctioneer called out. "Two-million going once, Two-million going twice. Sold."

The woman stood up to come claim her prize. No one dared laughed as a silver haired elderly woman stepped on stage. Thor ever the gentleman took her delicate wrinkly hand and kissed it. Loki couldn't hold it as he snickered into his dinner napkin. Bruce sighed at his immature behavior.

Backstage everyone now realized why Pepper wanted Thor to go first. It was all downhill from there. Nobody wanted to go after Thor, not even Tony.

"You're up Galaga Guy," Tony told the Carrier Tech. The tech shook his head like the kid in school who had to go after someone who had done a great project or speech.

"Next up Cole Warren." The tech faltered as Pepper pushed him out onto the stage as Aerosmith's Blind Man played.

While the other bids were not impressive as Thor's, no one was sold under five-thousand dollars, which was surprising considering not all participants were Avengers.

Things started getting interesting again when Natasha walked out on stage in a champagne lace v-neck chiffon mermaid tail colored dress. Men whistled and even women showed their appreciation. She smiled almost timidly hoping that Donovan would take the bait that had been dropped earlier. She really did hate being on display for everyone. It made it harder to do her job with her face being plastered everywhere. A sultry instrumental song filtered through the speaker. There were many songs to describe her, but decided to play it safe to snare her mark. The auctioneer read a very classified write up about the spy, which wasn't much.

The bidding began and quickly escalated as she was receiving bids from both men and women.

The buxom blonde who had bid on Thor earlier tried her hand again. People from the intelligence community also bid on her. Even ones she knew to be double agents bid on her. Donovan hadn't made a single bid or even shown interest. Maybe he was smarter than she thought. While standing there she did a mental rundown of how to salvage this, because it wasn't happening tonight.

"Sold!"

Natasha looked at the shapely blonde that she would be saddled with until midnight bounce to the stage to take her hand. Only four hours to go to put up with the blonde who no doubt had ulterior motives, and plans to get her seven hundred thousand five hundred dollars worth out of her. Midnight couldn't come fast enough.

"Up next we have Steve Rogers better known to most as Captain America."

Once Steve was under the spotlight an old but classic song "It's Been a Long, Long Time" by Harry James filled the room. And although Steve smiled politely, he felt like a piece of meat and a bit awkward for being apart of this sideshow. Charity work was done by hand not by throwing money at the problem. He wasn't naive enough to think money wouldn't help but these people seem to think they've done something by writing a check and then forget the problem exist until it's time to get elected again. The more things changed the more they stayed the same.

He sighed as the bidding started. Just as it was with Thor it became a bidding war. Many politicians were trying to obtain time with him, not to mention military personnel. Some have tried to convince him to join Delta Force or the SEALs. The military didn't last long against the well tailored delegates of Congress. Before long there were two bidders left.

"One million five hundred thousand, going once, going twice, sold!" Mr. Bryson declared. Steve was escorted off stage by a wealthy senator's daughter who was the definition of the Girl Next Door or the All-American girl.

Even though the auction had started, there were still plenty of participants, who wouldn't be up on the auction block till later, milling around or sitting out in the dining hall. Tony had plopped down bwtween Loki and Bruce. "I'm telling ya man if I don't collect more money than Steve I'ma hang myself on stage with my tie."

"Please don't," Bruce said as resting his cheek in his open hand, not wanting to put up with Tony's dramaqueen dilemmas tonight.

"Now that would be entertaining," the trickster commented.

"Don't encouraging him."

"It would be far more interesting than watching this sad attempt at political opportunism. All hoping to gain front page of a newspaper spread. Just think of how much mileage they'll receive just from the pictures with the heroes alone. All this…" Loki said as he gestured his hand in a round motion. "Just to garnish support for whomever they are trying to snare, and to get the right people lining their pockets in gold."

"Hmm." Bruce started. "You haven't been on Earth long and it didn't take you long to figured that out. What a sad people we are."

"If that's the case, Asgard is just as sad. There is no difference in their politics and yours."

"Says the man who tried to conquer us inferiors," Tony piped in. He couldn't help but think he a part of category Loki spoke of.

"If I really wanted to take over this little dirtball you call Earth you'd truly know it when I go after your main resource; water."

Loki shrugs his shoulders as looks of alarm crawled across the two scientist faces.

"Fortunate for you I'm not the one who wants this planet," he told them ominously which didn't make them feel any better. Through the cleanup, new villains, Project Insights the looming threat of Thanos took a backseat.

Before Tony could say any more the auctioneer called Pepper Potts to the stage as the next person to be auctioned off. Pepper smiled as she gave a twirl in a different dress than she wore earlier. This time it was a strapless gold chiffon corset bodice evening gown adorned in a nice diamond necklace Tony acquired for her at some time or another. Katy Perry's FireWorks were heard through the speakers as the Bryson read her write up.

Tony's mouth was slightly ajar, as he had no idea Pepper was even in the lineup.

"Ah she's a quite fetching " Loki said noticing Tony's loss of words for a change.

"Eyes off Reindeer Games or else I'll let Clint use you for target practice."

"All the men in here sharing the general consensus on your beloved and I'm the one singled out. How typical."

Tony looked around and saw the men were indeed checking out his girl as she tossed a come hither stare at the crowd that was reserved for him. When he finally snapped out his pouting the bid was already at Ten-Thousand.

He whipped his head recognizing the voice of his personal physician. To be honest the doctor was more interested in bugging Tony than bidding on Pepper, he had his eye on a another woman that evening, but couldn't afford her so he would continue to bid on Pepper. Two young single senators and Happy called out bids as well.

"One-Hundred Thousand," an obnoxiously familiar voice sounded from across the room.

"Ass," Tony said lowly looking half crazed at Justin Hammer. He open his mouth to bid before Bruce caught hold of his arm and reminded him that he couldn't.

"The hell I can't," he snapped as two more called out bids which Hammer exceed.

"How are you going to have two dates for the night."

"I'm a multitasker and there is plenty of me to go around."

"Unless someone bids for you," Loki said solving the man's problems. He had no wish to see a woman such as Virginia Potts in the hands of a man he can look at and tell was a creeper.

"Bruce ya gotta help me out here, don't let Hammer win," he whispered sliding one of his many credit cards across the table. "You know these people just wanna stick it to me."

Bruce observed Tony through his glasses. Did the engineer actually hear himself when he speaks. He ignored Pepper's beauty and made it all about him, but he can see jealousy and desperation in the man's irises. He knew that Tony was close to causing a scene if he didn't get what he wanted or worse order Loki to do it for him who would make an even bigger scene.

Out of habit Bruce frowned and removed his glasses and took the next highest bid of Two hundred thousand.

Two hundred thousand five hundred," Hammer countered.

"Two hundred thousand five hundred to you sir? Do I hear three?"

"Three," the doctor answered stiffly as if it physically pained him.

Justin was about to bid again when he made eye contact with Stark. Tony tilted his drink in mock salute. Something the man often did when he was going to get his way. He immediately bid again as he and Bruce got into a not so friendly bidding war. Bruce ended up bidding a million dollars, which he thought was absolutely ridiculous. All this to get wealthy America to pry open their over stuffed wallets to charity. The only time they give is when they're getting something back in return.

Hammer went one point one million to which Bruce slammed his fist on the table making everyone in the hall jump. Thor sat on the edge of his chair ready, if his friend could not reign in his berserker. Natasha sat up a little straighter as the Buxom Blonde grabbed her arm. She couldn't tell if the girl was really nervous or trying to seduce her. A few SHIELD agents

stood by disguised as workers some of them armed with new tranquilizers to test.

"One point two million," he hissed out

Everyone in the hall turned their heads back to Hammer with concerned looks. A older man next to advised him against. "Don't do it son, she's beautiful one, but not worth it."

Hammer grit his teeth as he conceded losing to Stark once again.

"One point two, going one, going twice..."

"One point three million" a new voice called.

Everyone stared in utter shock at who would bet against the man with a anger management issues. Clearly it wasn't the man within striking distance with big innocent green eyes, but it was. The intriguing man everyone wished to speak with but feared. Now they may never get the chance since he decided to poke a stick at a grizzly bear.

He shoots the other men a smile."Come now Banner, the lady is worth more than that." he teased. "Or at least I hope she is."

Tony fidgets and decided maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"One point four, do I hear One point four?" Mr. Bryson called out warily.

Bruce took a deep calming breath, while clenching his hands.

"One point four." he gritted through his teeth.

"Sold." the auctioneer said foregoing customary closing bid. Pepper hurried towards Bruce immediately whispering in his ear before she took him by the hand leading him out a side exit for some air. Before leaving she shot Tony and Loki dirty looks.

The hall was silent as they all stared at Loki in disbelief, to which he gave them a huge smile in return.

Tony swallowed down his Scotch. "That was a dick move."

"Mmmm, yeah, I know."

They were brought back to order by the voice of Maria Hill who decided to take charge. "Well that was certainly exciting, but we still have more exciting hot bods who we still need to give away and charities who still are in need. So without further ado I give you Barbara Morse. People got over their shock and applauded the beautiful blonde who was a devout covert government agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. or so everyone thought. After a few more agents and even a few celebrity made their own donations things calmed or so it seemed.

A guitar riff of AC/DC "Back in Black" blared loudly through the speakers. It was so loud the the auctioneer could barely be heard.

"Up next is a man who needs no introduction. He is the Iron Man, Tony Stark." Mr. Bryson jumped as red and gold pyrotechnics went off near him and Tony emerged for the smoke. As usual the crowd went wild for his usual flamboyant nature. More importantly no one knew how or when he had time to set his entrance up.

"Now it's a party," Tony yelled to the crowd.

The auctioneer forwent reading Tony's write up knowing it had been heard before. Besides the crowd was more interested in feeding his ego.

Trying to regain order he called for the bidding to start and as before men and women went after the billionaire. Tony smiled every time someone's bid got surpassed. He told himself that this was for charity and not because he wanted more bids than Steve as they peaked just over the million dollar mark. The bid started trickling down and he was only two hundred thousand dollars away from being tied Old Glory.

The bids continued and Tony kept his swagger up, but inside he he was anxious hoping the ladies left would keep it up, but for every bid made the other was hesitant to resume until the woman to his right side of the stage looked to be conceding. He winked at her in hopes she'd render him one last bid that would tie Steve.

His hopes were dashed as Bryson closed the deal. A measly five hundred dollar is what separated him from Steve and he hated it. He gave his final salute to the audience as a fine looking brunette carted him off the stage. Steve wasn't one to gloat but he saw the super soldier with a tiny curl at the end of his lips.

He sat with the woman who was right across from Loki who couldn't help but take a jab at him.

Loki smiled at Tony mockingly. "If you had loaned me one of your money cards I would have bid on you."

"Target practice, Loki. Target practice," he repeated before Clint was introduced on stage as a familiar jam of Michael Jackson's "Bad" played.

Clint made it out on stage and caught Natasha wink at him from her seat. He smiled at the crowd not expecting nothing spectacular to happen. He had an amazing well of confidence. It helped that he had many reasons to back up that confidence. Yet standing up next to guys like Thor and Cap made him feel small. Yeah, being apart of the Avengers was special to him, but he always felt like that kid in gym class who was the last to be picked. He knew he pulled his weight with the team but he felt so inferior to their skills.

He was jerked from his inner musing when he heard a woman scream Two-Hundred thousand.

He was surprised he was pulling as much as he was. Honestly he didn't think nobody would put forth an effort to acquire him. It made him feel good as if he was important. He knew he wouldn't pull as much as his other male teammates but that was okay he had a week's worth of jokes to mock the Stark with.

The thought of harassing Tony lifted his spirits. What he didn't know is that he had a deviant smirk upon his lips which made his bids higher. Hey he wasn't doing half bad as he well on his way to half a million dollars.

Finally they had his bid peaked of six hundred thousand, and finally sold. A woman with a hitch in her step, that he thought looked oddly familiar came to the stage to claim him. He closed the distance between them so she wouldn't have to climb the stairs which she was grateful by the small smile she gave him.

Natasha who normally had complete control over her emotions, gasped in shock. The woman seemed familiar. She had sleek jet black hair, and lithe like grace as she moved. Even with the limp she looked graceful. More importantly she was affiliated with Donovan. She did a mental rundown of their conversation and realized their slip. Somehow Clint came off looking like the more vulnerable one. She looked on as Clint shook Donovan's hand. She had just served Clint up to Ross.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> The Watchmen who watches the Watchmen comes from The Watchmen comics. Good movie as well.


End file.
